Black Oleander
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: Part Three of my Partners series. Gohan's your average twelve year old kid. He has pets. He has friends. He goes to a nice, respectable school. Wait, did I say respectable? I meant something along the lines of abnormal, shall we say...
1. Boku no Kono Koe ga Todoku Made Basho de

BLACK OLEANDER

By Salazarfalcon

Holy crap…Welcome to Part three of the Partners series, I can't believe it's so big! (Whoops like a jock) Please read the other two parts if you haven't already, because otherwise you will be exceptionally confused.

DRAWN TO: REPLACE (Ayumi Hamasaki)

Chapter One: Kimi ni Todoku You ni to Koushite Utaitsudzukete Iru yo

Translation: I Keep On Singing So That My Voice May Reach You

**-------**

TITLE REFERENCE: Well, none, really. I just thought it sounded cool. Better than the cheesy one I had before…

**-------**

DISCLAIMER: No. Just no. JKR-san owns Harry potter, and Toriyama-sensei owns DBZ and some dude who I think is named Satoshi owns Pokemon.

**-------**

REVEIWS FROM SHINRAI NO SAIKEN:

**Nytingale:** Thank you so much for reading Shinrai all the way through, you have no idea how much I looked forward to being able to count on your opinion at every chapter. It truly means a lot to me that people have stuck with me this long!

The one Sasu-chan called? Well…. I'm not telling' you yet! (cackles) It's. A. Secret! Yeah, I agree with you, Gohan did go through a lot.

I hope you don't mind that I ran off in a completely different direction, but I promise, Sasuke and Yumi _will_ be in here! Count on it! (I'm kind of angry, I never did get those damn penguins in…)

Ashura-chan's pen pal will be explained in Oleander. Count on that too! But it'll be more toward the end, though. Not too keen on the idea of them actually meeting, though, some things should just be left alone, you know?

People really seem to like Kira….

Yeah, Hikaru was still really little, now that she's older she'll get much more of a say. I'm glad that you like her adorable-ness!

**Golden Warrior 12:** Do I even need to tell you how much your review made me laugh? Trust me, that's a good thing, because I think I may have just gotten my first negative review on a story. (sob) It's my brand new one, and no one seems to get it. Does there really have to be a purpose or reason for everything? It's Kai, damnit, he does what he feels like doing! (scowl) Sorry, didn't mean to rant at you.

**TheShadowPanther: **Wow, two reviews from you! (It doesn't matter, the mistype counts!) Oh, school is almost out! Almost out, almost out! (spins) Oh, Kyoku-chan says, "Hello!"

PH334 M4i 1777. Always.

**-----**

Disclaimer: No, just no. Don't speak to me, I don't own anything. I hate you all. -pouts and listens to L'ArcenCiel-

**Begin:**

"Checkmate."

Thirteen-year-old Gohan smirked deviously as the eldest Kaioshin, Sasshi, also known as his chess partner gaped.

"No. Way." The Kai shook his head in disbelief, staring in disbelief at the game board. Gohan's smirk merely widened and he held out his hand expectantly, leaning back in contentment.

"Yes way. Now pay up." The hybrid commanded triumphantly. Sasshi scowled and reluctantly handed over 50,000 yen. From the side, Yumi was cackling maniacally. Both males sweatdropped.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" The saiyan asked in concern, automatically backing up as the girl turned, fearing a case of madness, or perhaps rabies.

"Bwahahahaha! _Onii-san_, I told you that you couldn't beat him! Oh, I just love being right!" Then she did a little twirl. Sasshi quirked an eyebrow and stared at Gohan. Gohan quirked an eyebrow and stared at Sasshi.

"Um.. okay then." The youngest mumbled, getting to his feet when suddenly, he was jumped from behind. "Ack!" He yelped, and a familiar giggling Charmander poked her head up, sapphire eyes glittering with mirth.

**Daddy, you're soooo weird**. Hikaru remarked, as Gohan rubbed her head, smiling. Hikaru had gotten much bigger and had gotten into the habit of jumping him and challenging a very willing Kira to training matches lately, which Gohan wasn't sure if he was pleased with or not. On the bright side, it gave the little Charmander some practice with one who was guaranteed not to hurt her, but unfortunately she wasn't too skilled with controlling her flames these days and ended up torching East Kai and South Kai more than once. This had resulted in both Kais glaring at him every time they saw him. Never mind the fact that Gohan had very little to do with the entire incident.

"Heh, guess I am." The saiyan agreed cheerfully. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that tail, you little brat." he commented mildly, but frowning slightly, "Oi, where's Pika-tachi?" He inquired.

Hikaru shrugged.

**I dunno**. She answered, and Gohan shook his head.

"Dang. They've been really quiet today. I'm gettin' bad vibes from it. It's not good at all when they're quiet." Gohan suddenly stiffened as an odd feeling rushed through his body, one that told him that something was going to happen. However, it left as soon as it arrived. Just then, a familiar mind voice echoed in his head:

**Gohaaaaaann! Heeeelllp! **Hikaru started as she was picked up, and Gohan passed Yumi as a blur of color, tracking the frantic shout of Pikachu. They found them alright. They were at one of the dimension portals, and only Pikachu's rear end could be seen poking out of one. It was a swirling mass of color, of mostly blacks and silvers, though they didn't mix together. Without hesitation, Gohan leapt down and grabbed his starter by her tail, making an attempt to yank her out.

**Ow! Gohan, that hurts!**

"Be quiet!" Gohan ordered, but despite his saiyan strength found himself being dragged in. He felt Hikaru, Kira, and Aoi grabbing onto him to try to pull them out, but it was no use. In seconds, the entire group of them were sucked in. Insert whooshy-whooshy sound. How cliché.

**--------**

Gohan was promptly dropped on his butt several seconds later. Yes, he was quite used to dimension hopping, but he never went straight through the portal. The saiyan preferred using his own power, or if necessary, asking Yumi to transport him.

**Owie…. **Pikachu groaned, and Gohan scooped her up, ebony eyes showing his worry openly.

"Pika-chan, are you okay?" He asked, and she slumped over in his arms. "Ack!" Kira, Aoi, and Hikaru were in better shape, but still had to work to get to their feet; once they did, even Aoi had to lean on a white wall to keep herself there. Gohan's entire body ached, but despite this placed Pikachu inside his subspace bag (Never leave home without one!) and scooped up Hikaru as well, seeing as she was the one most effected, being the youngest.

"Okay, now, first things first." Once more, Gohan thanked Piccolo for teaching him how to be calm. Well, him and Chichi. "Question one. Where in the hell am I? I've never seen that portal before, for all I know it could only appear every century. Oh, that would suck so bad." Gohan soon decided that anything was better than sitting in a strange room and _still_ having no clue of where he was. Silent as a shadow (Thanks to Piccolo again.) he slunk out through the door, Kira and Aoi at his heels, staggering slightly as if they were drunk but rapidly getting their bearings as their master was beginning to do.

His current environment looked like a castle, and when he stared out a window he found that he was correct, seeing nothing but turrets and towers. The place where he was overlooked a lake, and a forest sat to the side. The walls looked quite primitive, made up of stones, but if one looked hard enough he could see a lot of work had been put into designing this place and not one spot was on accident. Gohan almost stumbled several times, partly from exhaustion and partly because once a staircase began moving. On its freakin' own, damnit!

With a sigh, the saiyan slumped tiredly to the floor, beginning to feel the trip again, and stared at the ceiling.

"Now what am I gonna do?" he muttered, frustrated with himself.

So far he had seen no one, save a small fawn-colored cat that mewed at him, which he had gently shooed away. Gohan closed his eyes and absently ran a hand through Kira's soft fur, hoping it would soothe his nerves, which were completely shot and currently bouncing off the walls. Suddenly, he heard both dog and cat pokemon hiss angrily, and felt them move closer to him, protectively. Before he blacked out, he heard a somewhat harsh voice snap out something, then felt the owner of it lift him into his arms

**-------**

Severus Snape strode down the hall, in an absolute fury. Damn that idiot Longbottom. Severus had been grading the third year's essay when his quill ran out of ink. Of course, this really had nothing to do with Neville and was in no way his fault, but the Slytherin needed someone to blame for his foul temper and when in doubt, blame Longbottom.

In one hand he clenched his wand, as if ready to hex someone into oblivion (Knowing him, he probably was.) and the other held the quill that was now snapped in half. Damnit. Severus made a mental note to take off points tomorrow. He growled as he made his way down a hallway, and paused to give the one fingered salute to the painting of Sir Cadogan. The knight instantly began making very rude comments about him.

Suddenly, a strange shape caught his eye. A boy, he couldn't possibly be older than second year; lay sprawled out on the floor, out like a light. For a second, Severus was struck that this was a student, skipping class and having the nerve to sleep in the hallways, but upon closer inspection was forced to change his opinion. The boy's breathing was shallow and his face was stark white, and as Severus came closer the creatures that had been flanking him in concern stood protectively in front, shielding him. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Hey, boy. Wake up!" His command wasn't answered, if anything the stranger's condition worsened at the loud noise. The Potions Master was tempted to leave him for Filch to find, but found that his blasted, and very, very rarely used conscience refused to allow him to leave. With a scowl, Severus bent down, and ignoring the angry growls of the boy's guardians picked him up, unconsciously making a note that he had a fever.

"Another bloody patient for Poppy. Damnit. Why me?" He growled, and began making his way down the hall. The little, lizard-like creature instantly latched herself onto Severus' robes, and allowed herself to be dragged along in her bottom on the swooshy fabric. Severus swore that he could see maniacal grins on the other two's faces. He cursed loudly, causing several of the female portraits to scowl at him and some of the male ones to whoop and clap. A nice glare shutthem up.

"I am soooo taking points off those Gryffindors tomorrow."

**--------**

Gohan's vision was blurry when he awoke, and when he sat up yelped as he felt the stinging pain in his lower back. A hand roughly shoved him down.

"So. Finally awake, are you? And lay down, idiot child." A voice snapped. The saiyan looked up to see a man standing beside his bed, wearing black robes, and a nasty scowl on his face. Gohan's ebony orbs widened as he recognized the voice and matched it to the one he had heard before he blanked out. Instinctively, he ran his gaze up and down the form, sizing him up as only a warrior could. Very tall, with long, shoulder length black hair. Not very old, he looked around thirty or so years. Of course, growing up around saiyans, he knew it was always a bit difficult to guess age, seeing as Goku hadn't looked his age until eighteen, and at forty, Vegeta still looked like a twenty year old, but that was only the hybrid's guess.

In truth, the boy was rather surprised that the man even looked human. Or relatively, anyway. Of course, the teen didn't just sit there gawking for thirty seconds for this to sink in, the characteristics registered in his brain after only about three. Gohan cleared his throat.

"Um.. are you the one who found me?" His speech was soft, and well thought out, for two reasons. One, the he had found that being polite got you places and he was naturally well-mannered, no matter who he was dealing with, and two, English wasn't his first language and he wasn't quite over formalities, though he knew slang, courtesy of Sasuke, who had known a boy once in his elementary school who cursed like a sailor and had bestowed his knowledge upon the shinobi, who had then bestowed it upon Gohan. Of course, Chichi had never stood for slang being spoken in her house. The man's eyebrow rose at the soft and slightly submissive sounding tone.

"Yes. But I believe the question is, who are you, and how did you get inside the Hogwarts grounds without being detected?"

"My name is Son Gohan. Er, wait a second,-" Gohan trailed off for a second, letting it sink in that since English was being spoken he was in some English country. "Make that Gohan Son, on your terms. Son is my surname." The saiyan supplied, perfectly willing to answer questions. When in doubt, cooperate.

"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at the school of Hogwarts." Answered Severus, eyeing Gohan suspiciously. Never had he met such a strange child. As opposed to being put off by his obviously antisocial and snarky (Not to mention hostile) attitude, he seemed rather comforted by it. Strange. Not that he was going to admit it, of course. Gohan made a valiant attempt to bow, which looked rather strange, considering that he was currently in a horizontal position. Just then, a cough sounded behind them, and Severus whirled around to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" Severus exclaimed, slightly upset that Dumbledore had been able to get the jump on him so easily. The old man's blue eyes twinkled in amusement as he bent down to stare eye to eye with Gohan.

"So. Your name's Gohan, hmm?" He asked, and Gohan nodded.

"Yes… sir." Instinctively, Gohan added the sir, not even thinking about it after feeling the raw power being cast off of this strange man. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't help being just a little bit intimidated. Sure, in a fist or weapons fight, Gohan could top anyone, even without his added abilities, but this man had a very different type of power signature. He had never sensed anything like it, and on reflex the young saiyan pulled back and slipped into a defensive stance, unable to relax, while eyeing Dumbledore with apprehension. The old man smiled.

"No need to be scared, child. I'm not going to attack you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I must admit, I'm quite curious of how you were able to gain entrance to this castle without tripping the alarm system. Care to elaborate?"

**-------**

"-and that's what happened." Gohan finished, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. Dumbledore said nothing after hearing the saiyan's story, and even Severus was silent, doing his damndest to allow this to sink in. After several seconds of silence, Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of candy.

"Would either of you two like a lemon drop?" He asked mildly, and Gohan politely accepted while Severus shook his head. Dumbledore, meanwhile, looked surprised.

"Please." The saiyan said, then raised an eyebrow. "These are kinda good. But I've always been one for cherry, myself."

"Oh, really? I've been a lemon person since my childhood, when Granny made me suck on a lemon as punishment for stealing my younger brother's pet salamander…" then he snapped back to business, about to laugh at the saiyan's attentive expression. Gohan wasn't quite sure if his own English was funny, or if Dumbledore was just telling a very strange story. "Alright, now, what to do with you..." Dumbledore mused, almost to himself. "Since it's obvious that you have no inkling of how to get back where you came from, it's only natural that you stay here. There are several choices. But first, how old are you?"

"I'll turn thirteen in March." Was the quiet response. Dumbledore nodded.

"Right, so you're twelve. Well, if you have magical ability, you can always get an education here. I will reimburse your school supplies, seeing as you came only with that bag. You're a bit young, but I'm sure that you can catch up with the third years." Dumbledore said. Gohan's jaw dropped, and he began making wild and highly amusing hand movements as he protested.

"What! I can't do that! It's not my place to intrude, I-" He was cut off as Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"Nonsense. I can sense it in you already, you have much magical talent, if it could be unlocked. And it's no trouble at all. Besides, you've already met Severus here and have your life; I don't see why not." Gohan made a move to protest again, but Severus ducked forward and shoved him back down before he could get anything out.

"Shut up." Severus snapped. Just then, a thought came to the saiyan.

"Hold on a second-.. Where's Kira and Pikachu and-"

"If you're referring to your companions, they're fine." The Potions Master said shortly, eyeing Gohan in warning. "Poppy fed them a light sleeping draft, so that they can regain energy faster. And stay down, will you!" Gohan scowled at being cut off, but left revenge for a later date for when he _didn't_ owe these people so much.

"Well, what do you say, child?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a hand. Gohan stared at it for a second, then reluctantly took it, shaking it in a strong grip.

"Okay."

_kimi ni todoku you ni to  
koushite utaitsudzukete iru yo  
mata aeru toki made  
akiramenaide aruite ite ne  
sono toki wa itsumo no egao wo misete ne_

**--------**

END CHAPTER-

Yeah, I know it's short for me, but you guys know me and my prologues… (mutters darkly to self) So, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the recently overused cliché. I wasn't planning on it, really, I wasn't.

TRANSLATIONS:

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you okay?

Onii-san: Big brother

SONG TRANSLATION:

I keep on singing  
So that my voice may reach you  
I hope you will walk on without giving up  
Till the time we can meet again  
Please show me your usual smile then


	2. Fumarete mo Taorete mo Okiagaru Tsuyosa ...

CHAPTER TWO: Fumarete mo taorete mo Okiagaru Tsuyosa Kureta Kimi ga

TRANSLATION: Walking, Falling, You're the One That Picks Me Up and Gives Me Strength

**-------**

REVIEWS:

**MarshmellowDragon: **Your update alerts weren't working? That sucks. But yeah, I was hoping that Shinrai would be longer, but nope. Foiled again. Heh. Yeah, he's at Hogwarts.

See, I wrote this a long, long time ago when Goblet of Fire first came out, but I had to write Shinrai first, so when I got around to posting this it was almost a fad to write HP/DBX x-overs. I fail at life.

Ah, well. Nothing can be done about it, mochiron! So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**--------**

"Stupid old bat." Ron Weasley cursed as he and Harry exited the North Tower. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Hey mate, why are we taking that class again?" Harry shrugged mildly, flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Dunno." Then he groaned. "Ugh, double potions with the Slytherins next."

"Damn." Ron cursed. "Hey, where's 'Mione?" He asked, blue eyes glancing about the halls, "She usually meets us outside."

"Like I said, dunno." The two walked in silence down to the dungeons, each wishing that they didn't have to go down there. Snape was as malicious as ever before, and delighted in taking every point away from Gryffindor as he could. As they walked in the classroom/dungeon/pit of imminent doom, Harry realized that he was early. Oh, it figured. Not even the Slytherins were there yet, and that was saying something. Hell, not even Snape was there yet.

With a sigh, Harry sat down with Ron at a table and looked around the classroom, for once not having Snape breathing down his neck. It seemed strange without the Professor swooping at them; the last anyone saw of him had been a Hufflepuff who saw him stalking down the halls cursing poor Neville to the seven hells. With a shake of his head, Harry leaned back, to wait for the rest of the class. Eventually, students began arriving, and Hermione sat down with the two of them, where she promptly began shooting venomous glares at Malfoy.

"What bit you?" Ron asked, and got whacked upside the head for his lack of tact.

"I _swear_, I'm going to hex that git if he calls me mudblood one more time. Teachers or not." The girl of the trio snapped. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

_'Note to Self: ' _Harry thought to himself. _'Watch out for Hermione.' _Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and abruptly changed the subject.

"Hey, wonder where Snape is. He's never been late." Ron started. Harry snorted.

"Who cares? Greasy bastard." The last bit was said softly, seeing as the room was full of Slytherins. Ron shook his head, about to say something but didn't dare, as Snape swept into the room, but tailed by a boy of about their age, maybe a bit younger. He wasn't in uniform, and stared intently at his feet as he followed Snape, looking nervous and uncomfortable. "Hey, who's he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." Hermione said absently, keeping her stare on the newcomer. As Snape took his place at the head of the room the boy stayed to the side of him, almost touching the ebony robes of the teacher. Snape said something quietly to him, handing him a book,and he went over to Snape's desk, sitting silently and not touching anything, settling on reading what the teacher had given him. Professor Snape volunteered no introduction, and instead began explaining the day's potion to what he believed a bunch of dunderheads. Eventually the new boy was forgotten, seeing as he kept completely silent, and Snape proceeded to prowl around the room and maliciously bully the 'poor defenseless' Gryffindors, as Fred and George often declared.

For Harry the class was utter hell, and the fact that it was a double period made it no better. But uponconsidering how the class normally went, this was good day. The Soothe Solution that he was brewing was a nice blue color, like it was supposed to be, and faint steam billowed out from his cauldron. When it was done, Harry took out a small vial and filled it with potion, knowing full well that whenever _anything_ went right for him in potions that it wouldn't be for long. It was rare that that anything ever went well, and Harry was determined to make it last for as long as he dared.

Shockingly, Harry was able to hand his sample in without a hitch at the end of class. But, as expected, nothing good lasts forever. Before he could dump the rest of the potion and clean up, Neville Longbottom tripped; bumping into the table and knocking the trio's cauldrons all to the floor. The bell rang, and after many whimpered apologies, Nevillefled the room. Harry couldn't blame him. The three left merely stared blankly at the blue mess on the floor in silence. With a smirk in place, Snape swooped (A/N, I can't resist: See Snape. See Snape swoop. See Snape swoop and snarl.) over to them and handed Harry a bucket and a scrub brush.

"Clean this up, Potter. Weasley, Granger, leave." He growled. Ron and Hermione were about to protest, but Harry waved a hand.

"S'okay, go ahead and leave. We don't have any other classes after this, go ahead."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded. "Okay then." Then she and Ron left the room. After shooting a triumphant smirk to Harry, Snape spun on his heel out the door, leaving Harry to himself and the lonely scrub brush. When Snape was far away, Harry began cursing him loudly, while scrubbing furiously.

"That's really rude, you know." A soft voice chided him. Harry looked up to see the black haired boy kneeling on the dungeon floor in front of him.

"Who are-?"

"My name's Gohan Son. It's nice to meet you. And that WAS exceptionally unattractive coming out of your mouth."

"Harry Potter. And that git deserved it." Harry snapped. A soft smirk formed on Gohan's features, giving way to pure amusement.

"Maybe so, but he seems fairly acceptable to me." Gohan commented. Harry growled. "Ifslightly rough around the edges, and more than a little bitbiased." He added. Harry blinked quizzically. "What? Is my English strange? I know it's not my native language, so if I say something and it isn't right I need you to tell me, okay?"

"No, your English is fine. It's just…I've never heard anyone say something like that. It's always, "He's the greatest!" or "He sucks big time!". Even though I'm, part of the latter group, it's nice to hear something different once in a while." The Gryffindor said quietly, "Are you a student?"

"I will be tonight. Dumbledore said something about me getting Sorted, and then I'll be a full time student here. I'm bored." The saiyan suddenly remarked. "Professor Snape only told me to come with him for the last class, so now I don't have anything to do." Harry smirked sardonically.

"Well, you can always help me clean this mess." Of course, The Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die fully expected Gohan to walk away, not grab another brush and start scrubbing. So, seeing as how Gohan seemed nice enough though a bit quiet, Harry decided to make some small talk with his companion. "So, what House do you want to be in?" Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know. They all sound good. Personally, I'm going for Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Why? Why not Gryffindor?"

"Despite what people might tell you, I'm not all that brave." Gohan said quietly, "I don't like people, I'm paranoid, and I prefer reading than human company. Nothing personal." He commented mildly, then began attacking the floor with more vigor than before. A mild expression flitted across Harry's expression for several seconds before the boy smirk sardonically, twisting a rag between his fingertips.

"So, let me get this straight."

"Shoot."

"From what you've told me, you're a mistrusting, egotistical, cowardly reptile with a god complex. How quaint." He said, and Gohan blinked several times before suddenly bursting into genuine laughter that sounded like bells.

"I like you." the saiyan suddenly blurted out, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, "Even if I get sorted into a house that you might not like, do you want to be friends? It'll take a while for me to get to know you, but you seem decent. I'm not easy to deal with, but I'll try." The saiyan offered, and held out a hand. Harry beamed and took the offered hand, shaking it. It wasn't often that he met someone who hadn't either hero-worshipped him, hated him, or wanted to serve his head on a silver plate to a crazy guy with a snake complex, but despite, what did he have to lose? Or gain, for that matter.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I can't say that I'm easy to get along with either, but I'll try. That much I'll do."

**-------**

"That potion didn't take too long for you to clean up." Hermione commented at dinner that night. From across the table, Harry smiled and took a bite of his food, looking unnaturally smug.

"I had help. You know that kid, who came in with Snape?" Both Hermione and Ron nodded. "Well he helped me out, so it didn't take half as long. He's seems pretty cool. Neither of you would like him much, though."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, you would take everything he said as an insult and Hermione would think him too snippy. He's bit withdrawn and really quick with the sarcasm, but he's cool. He did, however, did tell me I was being rude about cursing Snape." Harry said mildly. At that moment Snape entered The Great Hall, Gohan once again trailing behind him. As they sat down, Dumbledore rose to his feet and raised a hand, demanding silence. Harry swore that he could see a flash of something underneath Gohan's chair as he did so. Rather, make that plural. Furry somethings.

"Quiet, quiet everyone. Please. Quiet. Thank you. Now, I know it's unusual, but Hogwarts has accepted a new student, who will be attending classes as of tomorrow, may I introduce Gohan Son, who will be joining classes tomorrow. Of course, he needs to be Sorted, so everyone please remain quiet during this event." As Dumbledore announced this, Gohan felt every pair of eyes travel to him, and he squirmed uncomfortably at the scrutiny. Anxiously he stared around the room, and caught Harry's eyes, who tilted his head encouragingly at him as Professor McGonagall (He had met her earlier.) brought out an old, dusty hat. The hybrid responded with a nod of recognition. McGonagall met the young saiyan's gaze and beckoned him forward. Gohan reluctantly stood and made his way from the High Table down to in front of the Hall, still well aware of the stares.

**Relax. **Pikachu crooned at him from under the table. After the potions incident Gohan had gone to see Madam Pomfrey, who informed him that Kira kept escaping and Hikaru kept singeing the bedclothes. So, she was more than happy to have Gohan release them from her care. The saiyan nodded at the encouragement and lifted his head defiantly to face the other students, as if daring them to make a comment.

"Put the hat on your head, dear." McGonagall said to him, handing him the dirty old hat. Though slightly confused, Gohan obliged, and was shocked to say the least when a little voice coming from the hat was heard inside his head.

_Hmm. You are very interesting, childling. Brains yes, a great deal of intelligence, but cunning, and stealthy. But so much darkness in your past, child. It makes me wonder if there's really a clear cut House for you._

**Shut up, stupid hat, before I beat you where it hurts! Right on your inseam!**

Gohan gave a slight shudder, not used to having anyone but Piccolo and his pokemon speaking to him telepathically.

_Don't threaten me, I get it! You value your friends, very loyal. And brave-!_

**I'm not brave.** Gohan interjected in irritation.

_Of course you are, you little brat! Bold and daring, but not stopping at anything short of reaching what you desire. Powerful. Yes, you have talent, so much talent. But where to put you? I haven't had a more difficult time with a child since Harry Potter, now, he was a hard one. But enough, where do YOU want to go? _The hat asked. Gohan blinked.

**I don't know. Just pick one. **He ordered.

_That's not helpful! Pick one!_

**_You_ pick one, that's _your_ job, not mine!**

_You obnoxious little...__Oh, fine there's only one place for an attitude like that! Can't really say that I'm surprised, what with your power, but it had better be:_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, and the hall sat in stunned silence before quiet, controlled clapping began erupting from the table on the far left. Gohan gave a sigh of relief as he handed the hat to McGonagall and hesitantly made towards the Slytherin table, where he was thankfully ignored. A small smile grew on his face as Kira-tachi leapt out from under the High Table and raced up to him; and Gohan absently picked up Hikaru.

There was a blonde boy with grey eyes sitting next to him, and as he sat down the boy raised a hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin." he said coolly, "I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?" Never mind the fact that Gohan had just had his names announced. Oh well.

"Gohan Son."

No sooner had he spoken before Draco began running his eyes up and down Gohan's frame, as if critiquing him. The saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Like what you see?' he inquired blandly, and was amused to see the blonde go a bright pink.

"No, not like that, you idiot!" Draco stammered, trying to regain his composure, "I was merely trying to decode your bloodlines."

"Bloodlines?" Now, that one had Gohan stumped. Draco huffed and sighed, as if the weight of the world had suddenly been dropped right there on his shoulders.

"Yes, your bloodlines." he said, as if talking to a particularly slow child. "You should know it. Certain families have certain characteristics that are unique to that particular family, like mine; Malfoy men more often than not have ice blonde hair and either grey or blue eyes. Do you get it now? I'm just trying to figure yours out, but it's a mystery."

"Well, that won't work with me, I suppose that I'm what you would a call a muggleborn." All of a sudden, he yelped. "Itai! That was my finger, Hika-brat!" He chided her.

**Gomen nasai, Daddy. **She apologized, and licked his hand in remorse as an apology for imbedding her teeth in his finger. Her adult teeth were beginning to come in, long, fangy, and sharp as daggers, and she was still getting used to them. Of course, Gohan forgave her, but not without being laughed at by Kira for being a pansy. She was promptly flicked in the face with a gob of mashed potatoes. As Gohan laughed at her misfortune Draco poked him.

"Hey, my father owns one of the most extensive collection of rare animals, I've never seen anything like these things before." he said distractedly, then jolted. "Wait one second, did you say that you're a muggleborn!"

"Sure did," Gohan replied, watching intently to see just how many different shades of red that he could get from the other boy, _Oh wow, that one's interesting! I wonder if I can get a pair of gloves made in that color…_

"But that's not possible! Muggleborns can't get into Slytherin!"

"Oh really?" Gohan inquired mildly, "Well, I guess Sasuke was right, then. I do break rules wherever I go." The look on his face right then was what really freaked everyone out at that point.

There was just something so scary about seeing such an evil expression on such a seemingly kind person's face that freaked them out. Like seeing Snape suddenly smile sweetly at Harry Potter and ask him how he was. Yeah, that kind of scary.

Just then, someone tapped Gohan's shoulder and he turned, to stare fearlessly up at Professor Snape. The older man whispered something to him and Gohan nodded, getting up and following Snape out of the room. Draco eyed the two's backs in slight trepidation.

"Oh, great. Newest Slytherin killed by head of House. Wonderful."

**---------**

Gohan rolled his eyes in exasperation as he followed Severus through Diagon Alley; they had taken a portkey right outside the Hogwarts grounds. Apparently, Dumbledore had informed Severus that as of then he was to look after the newest Slytherin. The potions master was very, very, pissed off. Not just that though, the rest was because he had been ordered to leave in the middle of dinner to get the saiyan's school things. Not surprisingly, Gohan was also rather upset that he was being forced to collar all of his pokemon that were kept outside of their balls. Kira hadn't had a problem with it, seeing as how she wore one anyway, and was now teasing Pikachu and Aoi mercilessly about it. Aoi didn't really mind, but Pikachu was royally ticked and Severus rolled his eyes as Gohan broke up ANOTHER fight, and watched in amusement as the one he called Pikachu shocked him slightly.

"Itai! Pika-chan, this is NOT my fault! Just be lucky I'm not keeping you leashed like in Saffron!"

**Don't you dare! **Pikachu warned and Gohan smirked.

"Watch me."

**Okay that's it! **Pikachu leapt to his head from his shoulder and began to tug mercilessly on her partner's hair. **I can take you! Take that! And that! **Gohan rolled his eyes again.

"Lets just go to Ollivander's, and get you a wand." Severus suggested dryly, and Gohan nodded, looking as if he simply wanted to fall over into the nearest bed. Eventually, Pikachu calmed down as they arrived in front of a dilapidated old building with gold lettering. The group walked in and an old man came out from the back, to eye the saiyan in easy curiosity.

"Hmm? What brings you two into my shop? The Hogwarts school year has already started, Severus."

Gohan blinked, startled. How did this strange little man know Severus? The professor smirked and pushed Gohan forward.

"We need a wand for this boy." He said simply, and Ollivander flitted up to him, and began measuring his waist, chest, shoulders, arm, etc. with a little magical tape measure that moved by itself. After getting his measurements, Ollivander went and got a box from a shelf, and took out the wand that rested in it.

"Hold out your wand arm."

"My what?" Gohan asked. "Well, I'm ambidextrous, but most of the time I use my right hand.." He offered, and Ollivander nodded, handing him the wand. Gohan stared at it, a bit confused. "Um... what do I do with this thing?"

"Give it a wave." Ollivander prompted eagerly. Gohan hesitantly waved it around, feeling rather stupid. No sooner had he picked it up it was grabbed out of his hand, and Ollivander handed him another. "Try this one." Nope. "This one." Nada. "Try this one." No dice. Gohan rolled his eyes and huffed, slightly irritated, not to mention exhausted and still hungry.

"Why can't I just get a wand and go?" He griped, and Ollivander bent down to his level to stare into the ebony eyes.

"Because, child, the wand chooses the wizard."

"Well, if the wands don't mind my bluntness, tell them to hurry up and choose. I'm tired." Gohan bitched. Shockingly, Ollivander began chuckling, and Severus snorted in amusement.

"That's not the problem. The problem, is that wand and wizard must work in sync! You would have no problems controlling any of these wands, but the relationship must be symbiotic. A wand needs to extend some control over you. Understand?" The shopkeeper asked. Gohan reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that it does make sense." The boy answered. Ollivander smiled then rubbed his chin slightly, contemplating something.

"Hmm. I wonder.." With that the little wizard leapt up and dashed to the back of the room, then came back holding a silver box, quite unlike the other black ones. Kanji was scrawled all over it in black, and flinching, Ollivander opened the box. A pure black wand lay in it, though no wand either Severus nor Gohan had ever seen. Like the authoress said before, it was pure black, but had Japanese writing engraved into it very small circling around the bottom of it. Other than that, it was flawless.

"This wand really doesn't like me. My brother, a wizarding archaeologist, sent it to me; he found it in a tomb. He told me it belonged to an ancient and very powerful sorcerer that devised most of the spells etc. that we use today. The writing on this wand is a very old form, and he could find no one who could translate it. He sent it to me, though he nearly killed himself doing it, because he knew that I would find it fascinating. A VERY temperamental wand this one is. Normally I wouldn't dare bring it out, but seeing as you have gone through nearly every other wand in my store and you frustrate me... Give it a shot." Ollivander finished his story, and a bit apprehensively Gohan reached out and grasped it between his fingers.

Shockingly, a warmth emanated from the wand, rainbow sparks shot out like fireworks, lighting up the dusty room. Ollivander clapped maniacally and Severus gave off the slightest smirk, though it was hard to tell. However, Gohan was used to Piccolo's nonexpressions, so it wasn't such a shock. Then, Severus stepped forward and asked,

"What is this wand made of, pray tell?" Ollivander fidgeted.

"Well, I don't exactly know. I haven't been able to touch the blasted thing." At this, Gohan smiled mysteriously and stroked the wand, running a finger over the writing.

"It'll be fine." The saiyan confirmed, chuckling a bit as Pikachu sniffed the piece of wood in curiosity, momentarily taking her concentration off of her collar. "Now.. how much is this?"

Before they left, Ollivander stopped him, and whispered, "Be careful with that wand. But I think we can expect great things from you, little one."

**------**

It was about an hour later when Gohan stumbled into the Slytherin third year dorms. Only Draco was awake and was sitting upright in his bed, fiddling with what looked like some strange form of radio. It was currently making clinking noises and every so often would curse loudly when the boy turned a dial.

"Having issues?" the saiyan inquired, exhaustion showing through in his voice, tiredly sliding into the bed next to Draco's, the one with his subspace bag in front of it. Said boy looked up and promptly scowled at him.

"No, I am not." he told him, continuing to fool with the radio. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Touchy, touchy." Gohan mused, smiling slightly as his pokemon climbed into bed with him, "You shouldn't be so grumpy all the time. It's unhygienic." That said, he lay back and buried his face into his pillow, trying to shake off the stress that was currently causing his limbs to shiver. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! _

"What's wrong with you?"

"New place." Gohan muttered quietly as Kira settled herself over his shoulders, "I don't do well in new places."

"Well, suck it up." Draco told him, grey eyes piercing, "You're in Slytherin now, and you shouldn't expect anyone to trust you as long as you learn in this sorry excuse for a school. So get used to it."

"Now who should shut up?" Gohan snapped, turning his head to scowl right back..

"Don't get bitchy." Draco ordered, dodging the well-aimed book that was thrown in his general direction, "That was mature. But anyway, the point I'm making is that we're both Slytherins. Even though you might not be a pureblood even I can sense the power in you. So we should look out for each other, okay? People here are going to discriminate against you no matter who you might be. So, I think that it might be in your best interests."

Smirking, he caught the scowl that was being shot his way.

"Sleep on it," the elder told him, "And get some rest. You look like hell."

**-END CHAPTER-**

Now there's a caring friend, huh?

Anyway, here's chapter two, and here's my rant:

Several things irk me when it comes to fan fiction. One, people who do not spell check. Two, writers who do not name their stories. But most of all, writers who threaten to stop writing if they don't get a certain amount of reviews. I might suggest a number that I'd like to have, but that does not mean under any circumstances that I will stop writing. I write fanfiction for one person when it comes down to it. That's **me**. Don't get me wrong, I love my reviewers with all of my heart, especially the ones who review every chapter, **(hug)** but even if I never got a single comment on any of my fics I would still update, because it's the satisfaction to myself of posting something up that I like that keeps me going.

You reviewers and readers are what fuel me to hurry up, but it's my own inspiration, pleasure of writing, and my music that really make me write.

I write for me, and no one should ever stop because of lack of reviews.

This has been a rant from and sponsored by the Falcon.


	3. Hikari no Naka de Mita Osanai Kioku wa

Chapter Three: Hikari no Naka de Mita Osanai Kioku wa

TRANSLATION: Inside of the Light, I Saw My Youthful Memories

**--------**

**Squee: **Pokespeech or Strasahn

_Squee: _DragonSpeak

**_Squee_ : **Telepathy dragon to person, or person to person.

_Squee_ : Telepathy, pokemon to person.

**--------**

REVIEWS:

**Golden Warrior 12: **You have no idea how much your review made me cackle. "Don't play hooky, you'll miss the knowledge cookie!" Snicker. My teachers are kinda like that too. But it's summer now, yippee! What did you get grounded for? Oh, so I'm mighty now? Ohohohoho! (blush) (eyes narrow) Did you just call me Fluffy?

**MarshmellowDragon:** Hai, I update quickly, ne? Gohan and Draco fight like me and my friend Devin. I've known him since freshman year, and I used to **like** him, but now he's like my obnoxious, know-it-all big brother who's actually a few days younger than me! (coo) He likes to antagonize me, because he's a Taurus and I'm an Aries. It just works that way. Yep, it's Lupin-sensei!

**-------**

Gohan yawned as he awoke the next morning, waking Aoi-tachi with his movements. Kira nuzzled his face as she got up and stretched, letting out a sleepy, happy sound. Gohan beamed and gently nudged Hikaru awake.

"Ohayo, minna-chan." He greeted and was rewarded with similar sayings, Pikachu's being rather rude.

**How can you be so be damned cheerful? **She asked groggily, and was scooped up to sit upon the saiyan's head.

"Easy." He responded, and put Pikachu down, before striding off to take a shower. Pikachu shook her head and turned to Kira and Aoi.

**Hey, these other lazy butts are still sleeping! **She exclaimed, and exchanged evil grins with the other two.

"Don't even think about it!" Gohan yelled from the bathroom, as usual, knowing his pokemon better than anyone. Pikachu rolled her eyes.

**Wet blanket. **She muttered, and a wet towel was tossed in her face, courtesy of Gohan. **Cute. Real cute. **She growled, yanking irritably at the pale blue collar circling her neck. It wasn't that it was tight, or uncomfortable; after all, Gohan would never stand for that; it was just different. Neither Hikaru nor Aoi minded their collars much, Hikaru having spent a lot of time with Hinote (Who wore an everstone collar) and Aoi liked hers, saying it was pretty.

Several minutes later, Gohan stood in front of his rather obnoxious mirror, surveying how he looked in robes. He had to admit, silver and green didn't look half bad on him. After a moment, he buckled the wand holster that he had gotten the night before over his upper arm before slipping his wand in it, so it fit snugly, but in a position where he would be able to whip it out in a split second if necessary.

**Oi, Gohan, why the hell are we up so early? It's five in the morning! **Pikachu griped, and the saiyan rubbed her head, smiling mildly.

"I wanted to go see the groundskeeper, Hagrid. I heard a bit about him last night, he sounds cool." Gohan stated, straightening his robes a bit.

(A/N By the way, I'm gonna skip the Buckbeak incident. Just pretend it never happened. Okay, I'll shut up now. Watch as Ikill the Potterverse…) Kira stretched again and leapt off the bed, Aoi behind her, tail waving.

**Yes, well, are you sure he'll be up yet, master? **The Aoinu asked, and Gohan shook his head. No matter how many times he told her, Aoi would probably never stop calling him that.

"Dunno. Only way to find out, right?" He asked, and Pikachu shrugged.

**I guess. **She admitted grumpily, jumping to Gohan's shoulder. The boy said nothing but gestured for his pokemon to follow him out the portrait hole and down the hallways. Gohan was never so happy that he had inherited Chichi's sense of direction.

It didn't take too long to reach Hagrid's hut, but to Gohan's disappointment, it was empty.

**That's the breaks. **Pikachu grinned. **Lets go get some breakfast.** Suddenly, Aoi reached up and grabbed a hold of her ear, giving it a yank. **Ow!**

**Oh, shut up. **Aoi quipped. **If any of you would use your brains you would see that the person we are looking for is several meters away, petting a very strange looking animal. **She remarked, very matter of factly. Gohan sweatdropped.

"I knew that."

**Sure you did.**

By now the huge man had caught sight of the group and was waving them over. Gohan obliged and approached him, eyeing the strange creature that was tethered to the fence.

"What is that?" He asked, and Hagrid chuckled.

"This, me' friend is called, a Strasah. (STRAW- sah)" Hagrid said, and a smile grew across Gohan's features.

"She's beautiful." He breathed. The Strasah, as it was called, was like a huge, horse sized jungle cat. Her ears were pointed like a domestic cat's though, and huge midnight black feathered wings were folded flat at her shoulders. Her coat was short and black, but the backs of her legs were feathered with long, silver fur, and if he squinted Gohan could see faint dapples in the sea of black. Kira backed up when she saw the strange animal and hissed angrily, sensing what she saw as a feline rival. The Strasah merely turned her head to put an emerald stare upon the Delcatty, before apparently deciding the pokemon wasn't worth her time or energy.

**Grrr... Why I oughta-! **Kira spat, and Gohan rested a hand on her head in an effort to calm her down.

**Chill out. **The Strasah purred in her language, cocking her head. **Don't hate me 'cause I'm bigger than you.**

**Grrr-! **Kira was cut off as Gohan stepped in front of her, to prevent the imminent World War Three.

"Now now." He muttered, before running a hand over the Strasah's ears. "She's beautiful."

**Darn right! By the way, my kind refer to me as Rapier. **She commented, sniffing curiously at Gohan's robes.

"Yep, found 'er this mornin', killin' off me' chickens." Hagrid said.

**And boy were they tasty! **Rapier interrupted, licking her lips in delight.

"Thought she'd make a good lesson."

Gohan stifled a laugh and smirked, stroking her head absently. As he did this, Hagrid gaped in disbelief, before pointing at him silently. The saiyan blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Y- You're touchin' her!"

"Yeah? So? Thy point being?" Gohan questioned, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. In all honesty, he couldn't see why Hagrid was making such a big deal about that. So he was petting an animal he knew nothing about, that for all he knew could slash him open in a heartbeat and tear out his innards. Oh yeah, no big deal, indeed.

"So? So! Do y' know nothin' about what I have here!"

"Apparently not. Mind elaborating on the subject at hand?" Gohan inquired.

**Gohan, your sarcasm's showing. **Kira meowed, tilting her head.

"Shut up, Kira."

"Kid, Strasah never let anyone touch their fur, much less their wings like you were doin'! Especially when they have a cub!"

"A cub?"

**Oh, almost forgot. Honouji, this is my cub. **Rapier purred and Gohan wondered how exactly she could forget something like that, and moved a wing from around her side, revealing a tiny, miniature version of herself. Gohan's jaw dropped, as did the half-Giant's when the large cat nudged her baby forward, closer to the saiya-jin. The kitten mewled and at his mother's encouraging nuzzled Gohan's robes.

**My little one is very young, and has no name yet. Would you do the honors? **Rapier asked, tilting her head**. Or would your feline companion have objectionsto that?** She added coldly, sending a scathing glare to Kira. The Delcatty hissed but backed away slightly.

**I have no problems. **Kira said stiffly, eyes narrowed. Gohan bent down and picked up the kitten in his arms, where the little felis played with his bangs, before he nearly severed a bit with tiny but razor sharp claws. Gohan chuckled and gave a genuinely amused smile.

"I have the perfect name." He said.

**Well, Honouji?**

"Katana. It's a type of Japanese sword. With claws like that, I think it fits." Gohan explained, continuing to ignore the Gamekeeper. Rapier smiled discreetly at him in typical cat style then brandished her claws at Hagrid, waggling them threateningly and almost teasingly, who at Gohan's persuasion began backing away nervously.

**Katana it is.**

"Well, I'm glad you like it, but why did you ask me to name your child?" Gohan asked, stroking Katana's head. Rapier stared at him, sizing him up and down.

**I wish for you to look after him. **She stated. Gohan's jaw dropped, and continued to drop. Kira hissed again, and asked her partner's question.

**Why Gohan? Why can't you ask that Hagrid guy to look after Katana?**

Rapier's head jerked up and she roared, outraged.

**How dare you! **She exclaimed, calmer than she looked. **Hagrid tries to care for us the best he can, but he is NOT suited to raising my baby. At best, he understands only the most rudimentary body language. Katana needs to communicate with one who can speak with him. One who understands him. Only your master is fit to handle a Strasahn cub. And as for the reason I cannot continue to care for him is that the forest where we live is very deadly. There is a reason why Strasah are so rare. **Rapier stated in a no arguments voice. When put that way, even Kira had to agree with what the giant cat was saying.

"Yeah... but-"

**Gohan. **Kira said, nudging his side. **I don't like her, but please oblige Rapier.**

"But-! I have classes! How am I going to care for a Strasah cub!" Gohan was almost hysterical now. "I'm sorry, I'd like to help you, but I don't have the time to give him the attention he needs!"

**All he needs for now, dragon child, is love and food. He knows to stay put if you tell him so and not to destroy things.The only things that he requiresare very easy for you to give.**

Gohan would have protested further, but at that moment Katana opened his eyes, displaying a deep, sapphire stare. The kitten mewed trustingly, nuzzling the hands that were reflexively supporting him as one would a human baby. Gohan stared down at him, and Katana mewed again, before yawning. Automatically the saiyan's gaze softened, and he sighed, unable to deny this tiny scrap of kitten what his mother was asking of him.

"Alright. I'll do it." He said simply, watching Rapier for her reaction. The cat stepped forward and nudged his cheek, before turning to her cub.

**You stay with Gohan, okay? **She asked, and Katana merely curled up into a ball and drifted to sleep. Rapier smiled, and Kira lifted her head to sniff the little ball of fur resting in Gohan's arms.

"Kira, please be nice to him. Could you treat him like you do Hikaru?" Gohan requested, kneeling down so the Delcatty got a good look at Katana. Violet eyes softened just a bit as Kira came closer.

**Okay. I won't begrudge the kid with any malice I may possess for his mom.**

That statement made, Rapier nodded and sat down by the pole she was still tied to.

"Hey, Rapier?" Gohan asked.

**Yeah?**

"If your species is supposedly so vicious, why are allowing Hagrid to tie you to a pole?" Rapier smirked.

**It's my hobby.**

"What is?"

**Freaking out the little kids. The old teacher did a lesson on me every year, because I would let her catch me every year. A lot of fun, that was. Can you believe it? My mother always said I was insane.**

**---------**

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" Gohan asked in exasperation as the clocks struck 6:00 am. The saiyan and his pokemon were sitting on the floor of thethird year boys dorm, watching Katana play with a shoelace like only a kitten could. "I have classes in an hour, what am I gonna do, I could leave the little guy here by himself, but he's far too young for that." Gohan stood and began pacing, rubbing his temples.

**Gohan?**

"Oh boy. What am I gonna do?"

**Gohan!**

"Maybe if I put him in my bag no one would notice?"

**Gohan!**

"What is it, Kira?" Gohan stopped pacing and turned to look at Kira, who was sitting on her haunches, wearing a frustrated look. Aoi was curled up to the side, cuddling a currently sleeping Hikaru. Kira got to her feet, and hesitantly nuzzled Katana, who mewed and licked her cheek playfully.

**I'll look after the brat for ya. **The Delcatty stated, swishing her tail. Pikachu shot up and accidentally let off a Thundershock, Aoi quirked an eye ridge (Where she would have eyebrows should she have eyebrows. ) , and Gohan stopped short, jaw hanging.

"Kira..-"

**Don't say it. **Kira snapped, and turned to face her trainer. **Please. Let me do this. **Gohan frowned slightly, and the Delcatty got to her feet, tail straight out, ears back, and posture defensive.

"Why?" Was all the saiyan could say. "What's with the change of heart?" Kira merely stared at him, head lowered.

**Gohan, I wasn't raised by my trainer as Skitty.**

"Nani!"

Even Aoi was shocked at this, and she had seen things, being as (well, how can you say this politely?) old as she was.

**That's right! My mama abandoned me when I was born, and I stumbled upon a Moon stone soon after. I never had anyone to tell me to stay away from humans, no one cared. My trainer only caught me because Delcatty are rare in the wild. **This was spat in bitterness, and Kira radiated scorn and anger; anger with herself. **I was an idiot. I was so young and stupid that I waltzed up to my bastard trainer without a fear in the world! Maybe if I had had had anyone it wouldn't have turned out like it did. **Kira's head was so low to the ground that she didn't notice Gohan's ebony eyes soften. **I just can't let something happen again. I can't! I want to look out for him! **She was cut off as Gohan lay a hand on her head, silencing her.

"Alright then." The Gryffindor smiled and kneeled down to the feline's level so that they were eye to eye. "Okay. But-"

**Thank you! **In a second, Kira jumped him and had the young saiyan pinned on his back. Aoi sat up and smirked, and Pikachu was flat on her back, giggling madly. Suddenly, a noise was heard, and Draco sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What is with you? It's too early." The boy moaned, placing his pillow over his head. Gohan grinned and leapt to his feet, before eagerly wrenching the pillow off his fellow third year's face.

"Up, Sunshine!" He chirped in what he well knew was the most irritating tone he could muster, skipping over to the other side of the bed. Draco scowled at him and Gohan bent down, so he was about 4 inches away from the pureblood's face.

"What do you WANT?" He fell right into Gohan's trap.

"Get up! Mush! The day is young, don't waste it." Gohan then preceded to do a strange happy dance. Pikachu snickered as her partner stopped suddenly and whipped out his phoenix staff and pointed it at Draco's face, suddenly serious. "Do not cross me! Get up!" There was no response and Aoi smirked, spraying ice cold water all over the two. Gohan yelped and shook his hair out, splashing the other boy with more water. Draco growled again but sat up before changing into his uniform.

"You are cruel." He snapped, and Gohan shrugged.

"Not my fault. Aoi's."

**Hey! **Aoi protested at the saiyan's teasing.

"I'm kidding." Draco promptly gaped.

"What!"

"What?" Gohan asked at the steel eyed boy's outburst, rubbing Aoi's head.

"You... you understand her!" Draco inquired, standing and wringing out his hair. Gohan stopped short and quirked an eyebrow, before realization showed on his face.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. "Where I come from, it's not really unusual to be able to speak with your pokemon. I personally know three others who can. I talk aloud without thinking about it." As he said this, a sweatdrop began rolling down the back of the trainer's head. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't respond, wondering if this was just a Japanese thing.

"Whatever."

**Excuse me Master, don't you have class? **Aoi interrupted, and both boys jumped, but for different reasons.

"What did she say?'

"Aoi is ordering us to leave, I don't know 'bout you, but I don't wanna be late!" Sure enough, the clock beside the other boy's bed said 8:00 sharp, and Gohan grabbed his new friend's arm, to drag him down with him. "Come on!"

"But what about the other idiots?" Draco inquired mildly, and Gohan flapped a hand at the other still sleeping Slytherins.

"Don't bother about them! It's their own damn fault. Aoi, if they're not up in twenty, drench 'em!" The saiyan child snapped and Draco snickered as Aoi seemed to do a salute and snarkily began to patrol the dorm while the Boy-Who-Hated-The-Boy-Who-Lived was dragged out. Once out of the portrait hole a broad grin spread across Gohan's face and the trainer shook his head in mirth. Despite himself, a grin was also beginning to grow on Draco's face.

It seemed to be one of Gohan's main talents. That is, the new boy was simply impossible to dislike. Gohan was just one of those people you couldn't help but like, no matter who you were. Draco was snapped out of his ever-attractive stupor by Gohan jabbing him in the ribs, looking extremely put out about something.

"Huh?"

"Oh, real intelligent." The saiyan rolled his eyes. "I asked you if you had any idea of where this 'Charms' class of ours is. Baka."

"What? What did you call me?"

"Never mind. Now where's this classroom?"

"Turn left here!" the silver-haired boy responded and swiftly they ducked into the elusive classroom. Most students were already there, save the Slytherin boys, and from her seat Hermione was shooting them dirty looks, for some reason or another. Draco snorted and shook his head.

"Mental, that one," he told the hybrid, "I suggest that you avoid her. Insufferable know-it-all if there ever was one. Avoid Potter too, while you're at it. And Weasel. Come to think of it, just stay away from the Gryffindorks entirely. They'll only get you in trouble."

"You know, Malfoy-kun," Gohan told him with a shake of his head, "You really should let people choose who they want to know on their own." the saiyan inclined his head as Harry sent a short wave his way and sat down calmly in a seat by himself, blinking when Draco seated himself next to him.

"Wow, you're suddenly social and you don't want to kill me, how sweet." Gohan crooned, whilst Draco smirked at the quip.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're the only other intelligent person in this classroom. At least, I hope so." he muttered, then scowled as Harry made his way over, Ron and Hermione trailing behind him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Gohan greeted, then gained a sheepish expression at confused looks from both Harry and Draco.

"I truly hope that that meant, 'shove off you stupid cow'," Draco muttered, and with a slight grin of amusement Gohan turned and shook his head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy-kun." he told him, "Nothing quite so informal. It was more along the lines of a good morning."

"Right, you're still getting used to speaking English on a regular basis, huh?" Harry inquired, and the other boy nodded.

"Yes, and it's frustrating the proverbial hell out of me."

"What are you doing here anyway, Potter? Go the hell away."

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." Harry replied sarcastically, sitting down beside Gohan.

"Harry, are you going to stay here?" Hermione inquired quietly, confused that Harry would come in and sit with the new boy as opposed to the two of them like he always did in Charms. Harry shook his head despite himself.

"Yeah, I think I will. Don't worry about it." He told her mildly, and she narrowed her eyes questioningly, but didn't push it.

"Alright, then." they were all surprised that two of them left the issue be, and with not so much as a backward look Ron and Hermione went to sit at another table.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Draco snapped. "Are you scared that we'll contaminate you with our slimy-ness?"

"Oh, shut up, git. I'm not here because of you."

"Thanks so much," the Malfoy drawled, "I would simply hate to hold so much influence over your highness-"

"I'm here to talk to Gohan, not to you. Plus the fact that Ron and Hermione are dating, not that it's any of your business, you stupid reptile." Harry finished, glaring, the look on his face saying 'And don't you dare forget it!'. Gohan blinked but scooted over to make room for the other boy, just as Professor Flitwick scurried into the classroom, looking a bit flustered.

"So sorry for the delay." He squeaked, looking over his class. "Peeves." Was the only explanation, and the entire room broke out in snickers. "But I fixed him good!"

"What's Peeves?" Gohan asked, and both boys answered as one,

"Poltergeist."

"Peeves likes to prank people, but by now he should know not to aggravate a teacher." Harry added.

"What I want to know," Draco cut in, appearing to accept the fact that his arch nemesis was going to sit with them for the time being, "Is what the hell he dared to do!"

"Ah," Gohan said in amusement, "Now that you mention it, I kinda do too, now." Draco smirked and promptly began clueing the other Slytherin in on all of his exploits and how Peeves didn't dare to prank members of their house because the Bloody Baron, their House ghost, refused to let him. Harry absently shrugged again, not really paying attention to his rival as Professor Flitwick began explaining how to perform a charm to turn someone blue.

Gohan meanwhile was half-listening and fingering his wand, slightly nervous. Hell, how was he supposed to know what they were doing, he hadn't done any magic in his life! The only color changing techniques he used were of his own ability, nothing more. However, he did his best to listen to what the teacher was saying and when Flitwick gave them permission to try the charm on mannequin heads that were really quite disturbing and must have been used in beauty school his and Draco's were the only ones to actually work. Harry got it on the next try, and the rest continued to make attempts. The girl on the other end of the room, Granger, also got her's on the first try.

Gohan scowled. For some reason the girl just annoyed him, and he couldn't figure it for the life of him; maybe it was because he was exceptionally competitive. The saiyan blinked when he looked over and saw the muggleborn shooting him a very superior smirk and he glared. Gohan was shocked when his wand heated up slightly in his hand, almost responding to his anger. From beside her, Harry raised an eyebrow with an expression that clearly said _"Is it just me or did the temperature in here just dropfifty degrees?"_, exchanging the look with the blonde beside him. The saiyan shrugged just a bunch of boys raced into the classroom, dripping wet. As it was, Gohan had to plaster his face to his desk to keep his snickers from being heard.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise promptly had 5 points taken away and sat, scowling at anyone who commented on their soaking clothing. Despite himself, Gohan found himself feeling a bit bad about what he had done and declared it, Harry responding with a mild grin and Draco congratulating him on a job well-done, he had never much liked Blaise, apparently. As Goyle fixed a stupidly suspicious stare on him, Gohan merely smiled innocently and cheerfully waved, waggling his fingers teasingly. Sure, it was a good way to make enemies, as he was rewarded with several burning glares, but in Gohan's book it was worth it.

_Oh Gohan-chan! _Aoi sang in his head suddenly, and the saiyan got a strange visual of the Aoinu doing a strange happy dance. Gohan sweatdropped.

**-Uh.…- **He remarked in telepathy, feeling now was not the place to seemingly talk to oneself.

_HiHi, Gohan-chan! _She chirped, in a manner that was far too cheery.

**-Uh, hi.-**

_Are they there? Did ya see 'em? Aren't they wet?_

**-Yeah Aoi. You did a damned good job on 'em too. They're glaring at me.-**

_I'll come over there and fry their pansy asses!_

**-Aoi, you're a water type.-**

_Fine, I'll get Hikaru to fry their pansy asses!_

**-Go ahead. But wait 'til later, okay?-**

_Okay! _With that, the familiar voice left his head, and Gohan decided he had better concentrate on his scary mannequin head. The only problem was, that he kept trying to keep it a solid blue, but his wand insisted on adding silver and gold streaks, that while looked pretty was NOT what he wanted.

"Baka wand." He growled softly, glaring at it. If wands could smirk, that was what this one was doing. 'What is with this thing?' He thought to himself. Then Gohan shook his head, then smirked as Goyle glared at him again. 'Hey wand. Wanna cause some trouble?' He asked mentally, and his wand cooled, significantly. A smug, affirmative cooling. _'I shalltake that as a yes. Now...' _Under the table, Gohan gleefully cast the blue charm, aiming it at the gorilla. Goyle's hair promptly turned bright, (Not to mention solid.) sapphire blue.

The boy didn't notice it at first, but soon snorts and snickers filled the air, and stricken, the bulky Slytherin made his gruesome discovery. As Flitwick changed his hair back to spiky bristly brown, Goyle shot Gohan a furious glare, which was happily returned. Like with Hermione, Gohan found that most people here seemed to rub him the wrong way, save very few. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

_What's with him? He didn't act like this last night! At least, not really. _The wizard thought to himself, focusing his gaze upon Gohan, who caught his eyes evenly. Harry shook his head. He didn't have a problem with the hair incident, in his mind the other boy deserved it. The rest of the class passed with the three pranked boys glaring solidly at the saiyan, who thoroughly ignored them. It was their own problem if they couldn't wake up on time.

Transfiguration was no better. There seemed to be a sort of cold war going on, there was no outright fighting, or even arguing, but everyone with half a brain could tell that something was up. It was strange, though, Slytherins rarely fought amongst themselves!

The last class of the day was Potions. That was the one Gohan was looking forward to. Though from what he heard, Professor Snape favored the Slytherins and despised Gryffindors, he liked the Head of House for reasons unknown, even if no one else did.

When they walked in, as expected, Gohan chose a seat in the shadows with Draco and Harry, who seemed to settle into a temporary truce. It worked in both their favors, Harry got someone intelligent to hang out with and Draco got someone who appreciated the fine art of sarcasm just as he did. It couldn't have been better. As they sat down and took out the supplies, Gohan rummaged through his bag.

"So... what do we do in this class?" The saiyan asked, shaking his bottle of cockroach legs with a disgusted expression. Harry grinned and shook his head, while Draco sighed.

"The class is called potions, idiot. We make potions." the blonde said slowly, as if speaking to a very small child. A very small, stupid child. Gohan promptly hissed at him.

"This class bites." Harry growled.

"That would be, hero, because _you_ are a Gryffindork, and _we_," Draco emphasized the word 'we', "Are Slytherins. _We _are intelligent, whilst _you _have the intellect and wit of a white mouse. _We _appreciate cultured insolence, while _you_ sit and drown in a pool of your own saliva-" Draco was cut off as Harry lashed out angrily, hand swiping roughly across Draco's cheek, leaving a red mark.

"Shut up, reptile." the emerald-eyed boy hissed, anger radiating off of him as Draco reached for his wand.

"Alright, bring it on, hero, I can take you!"

"No one will be taking anyone." Gohan said sternly, wrenching both boys back into their seats, "Honestly, if I knew that you were going to be this much trouble I would have sat by myself." the saiyan seemed honestly angry this time, and the other two fell silent as his eyes sparked furiously, "And for that matter, I don't want to hear anymore nonsense from either of you. I don't _care_ if you are rivals or enemies or whatever you are, but I won't put up with immaturity. Deal with it yourselves, but I won't put up with this. So you can either go away and settle your little spat away from my vicinity, or you can both calm down and handle yourselves like adults." the saiyan's tone was scathing, and both Harry and Draco's cheeks burned pink.

"Ah. S-sorry." Harry stammered out, feeling indeed very childish, and grudgingly, Draco nodded, scowling darkly at their table, as if willing a hole to burn through it.

"That's better." Said Gohan in the same quiet tone, with a nonexpression generally associated with Piccolo that revealed nothing of how he felt. As Snape suddenly swooped in and announced the potion that they were going to prepare, along with several scathing comments, Gohan pulled out a spiral notebook and a black gel pen, to begin scribbling rapidly in Japanese every word the professor said. Head tilted, Harry leaned over and examined his potions book, only to furrow his eyebrows in frustration. Apparently, this was Snape's idea of a joke.

The potion they were attempting to make was a healing drought, but one wrong move and it would explode. How ironic. Snape obviously wasn't happy that Harry had actually managed to do a potion correctly last time. Damn that greasy bastard.

For once they were doing solo work, so everyone was on their own. The Potions Master had made it perfectly clear that no one was to help each other. Do it and die. Neville was having a hell of a time, and even Hermione had a frustrated look.

Gohan sighed as he watched everyone else work, before grabbing, as he called it, his demented looking pencil holder and plunking several ingredients in while holding his book in his other hand.

"Hmm, six drops of rat saliva? Ewwww. That's repulsive." The saiyan muttered darkly, grabbing a dropper and disgustedly administering the clear liquid. From his right, Harry snickered. His thoughts exactly. Then, a folded slip of paper was pressed into Gohan's hand from under the table, and with a raised eyebrow of curiosity, the boy opened it.

_This is gross. Pass this to the reptile. _Was messily scrawled in print. Gohan smirked and exchanged a glance with Harry, who shot him a wounded expression.

Just wait, it get worse. Draco replied, passing the paper back to Gohan.

**How?**

Snape hates the Gryffindorks but it's distracting when he gets all pissy. It's impossible for any of us to get any work done.

_Excuse me, pissy? I'm the one he's swooping over._

**Wow, sucks to be you.**

Ha ha, pathetic Potter.

_Shut up, reptile._

**Now, now, children. Play nice, before I beat you.**

_Gohan, you're scary._

Here's to that. You need anger management.

**Shut up. I don't piss myself off on purpose.**

_Really?_

Yes, we hadn't noticed.

**Your potions are boiling over.**

At this, Harry and Draco both gave soft, agonized yelps that weren't heard, and glared at Gohan when they realized that for the time being their potions were still alive. Or as alive as a potion could be. They were too much alike, Gohan realized, and began to plot. Bwahahaha…

You're evil.

_You're nasty._

**You know it.**

Idiot.

_Git._

**Do shut up. **Gohan scrawled, and was rewarded with satisfying scowls from the boys beside him. In a moment of immaturity, the Boy-Who-Lived blew a silent raspberry. Gohan's smirk only widened and he pulled down his eyelid while sticking out his tongue. Harry tilted his head in slight confusion. What the hell was that! In any case, he doubted that it meant anything good. With a shake of his head, Harry began to ignore his classmate and stirred in his dragonfly wings.

Inwardly, Gohan smirked. He found he rather liked Harry, he really did. Draco too. Before, people only wanted to know him because he was league Champion, save Sasuke, Lance, and Yumi, and after Yumi rescued him from.. other things.. he had found it very hard to make friends. Either because there was no one very talkative up there, or they simply didn't like him. All the Kais save for North Kai seemed to resent him very much. Said that mortals shouldn't be allowed up there. BUT, Yumi and Sasshi were Kaioshins, and that made them superior. So what they said went.

_How goes chem' ? _Pikachu asked in his head in curiosity. If Gohan hadn't been so used to this by now he would have jumped and spilled his cockroach legs. But he merely smiled to himself.

**-It's potions, Pik. Not chemistry.-**

_Same thing._

**-Basically.- **Gohan conceded, before looking to the front of the room after feeling a pair of eyes on him. At his desk sat Severus, and ebony met ebony in a silent stare down of sorts. The saiyan shook his head, then yelped loudly as Neville's potion suddenly exploded, drenching himself, Gohan, Harry, and Draco. The pudgy Gryffindor panicked and Severus growled, before swooping down to glower meanly at Neville, who cowered under the spy's glare.

"Mr. Longbottom. Did I not specifically tell the class not to stir their potion for more than six turns for each added ingredient?" Severus hissed, and terrified out of his wits, Neville nodded. Gohan shuddered. The potion burned on his skin, as tough as it was, and the sensation intensified the longer it touched him. Harry also had a slight grimace of pain but he hid it well, masking his emotions. Snape sighed.

"Twenty-fivepoints from Gryffindor, for your utter incompetence, plus a detention and staying after class to clean up your mess. And students who got potion on them, you are excused to go to the hospital wing. Save for Mr. Longbottom, of course." This was said with a sneer as the three boys left the room. Gohan sighed a hallway down and leaned up against the wall. Harry, who was walking with him stopped and quirked an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"What are you standing around for? The infirmary is a long way off. And I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but this is really quite painful." The black-haired wizard growled, turning and placing his hands on his hips. With a grin, Gohan reached to his belt and extracted a black and pink pokeball, twirling it between his fingertips.

"Promise not to tell?" The saiyan inquired mischievously, with a sly rise of his eyebrow. Both being naturally curious boys with insatiable talents for gathering secrets, Harry and Draco nodded, keeping their eyes on the ball being carelessly spun. "Really, I'm trusting you both not to tell, because if you do I can easily make it so you can never tell anyone anything." the saiyan threatened.

"No worries, Gryffindor pride."

"Slytherins don't tell on Slytherins." (Gohan was suddenly reminded of that ad: Friends don't let friends drive drunk) With a grin, Gohan tossed the ball in the air, and with a flash of white light, they caught sight of one of the most amazing creatures they had ever seen, even with what Hagrid had exposed them to over the years.

Pure silvery white shiny scales, with a dragon body, and very tiny; with silver eyes. Hell, it was so tiny that it could easily fit on Gohan's head. When it tilted its head, Harry saw two rows of needle sharp teeth, and the claws alone could slash him to ribbons. However, other than the fact that Gohan had a dragon at all, the strangest feature of all were the little animal's wings. They were quite large, considering the creature's body size, and as opposed to leathery wings like Norbert had, this dragon's wings were feathered in silvery white.

While Harry and Draco were looking very much like codfish, Gohan beamed and stroked the top of his dragon's head affectionately, like one would a puppy dog. The creature trilled and purred at him and rubbed its cheek against his.

"Hey there, Hikari. I'm sorry I haven't been able to take you out very often lately." Gohan apologized, and was rewarded by a coo, then a noise of concern when she caught sight of the splashes of potion on their robes. "We're alright, but I believe that we would appreciate it if you would help us out a bit with Morning Sun?" The saiyan asked, and Hikari leapt from his shoulder and hovered in the air with a flap of her wings. There was a soft humming noise and a warm, golden glow, and in seconds all pain was gone, as well the robes were as good as new. Gohan beamed while Harry continued to stand there awestruck. Draco was a bit more comprehensive, but still completely, for lack of better words, gobsmacked.

Hikari seemed to sniff and ruffle her feathers in indignation when no thanks came from either, (Yes, they are still in shock. Silly little bakas. Oh well, doesn't stop me from loving them both just as much.) and a small smirk grew across Gohan's features as he shooed Hikari to sit on Harry's shoulder with a stated,

"She wants a thank you. Can't blame her, really." Harry snapped out of it with a jump, and thanked the dragon perched on his shoulder, who cooed at him and nuzzled the messy, ebony hair. Tentatively, the Boy-Who-Lived reached out and ran a finger down her smooth back, between her wings. Hikari shivered in pleasure and arched her back, very much as a cat would. Not about to be left out for a single second, the blonde walked over and patted the dragon's head gently. A grin spread across his features, and emerald eyes met ebony in a knowing exchange. Somehow just being in Hikari's presence made him feel carefree and happy, like nothing could touch him as long as she was there with him. If Gohan felt like this at every encounter, it was no wonder why the saiyan never seemed stressed. Of course, he HAD only been there for a day, but still.

Draco suddenly felt an odd whooshy sound go flying through his ears and suddenly it was like he was melting into a puddle of warm, happy, squishy Draco-mushy-goo.

Gohan was ecstatic, but for different reasons. When creating Hikari, he had given her an excellent sense of character. Seeing as Harry had a silly, almost blissful expresion on his face, it seemed Hikari approved of him. Not even Sasuke had been accepted so quickly, and he was the truest person Gohan had ever met. Of course, Sasuke these days was discovering the horror of dirty magazines, so that may have had an effect. He always knew Sasuke was a perv. Needless to say, Yumi had NOT been pleased when she found Sasuke's collection the last time she and Gohan had visited.

Damn that had been fun.

But the fact was, though he could have easily just erased their memories, memories were things that no one deserved to lose and it would have weighed over his mind forever if he had been forced to do that.

"Interesting." Gohan mused, walking over and petting Hikari. "She must really like you for her to take to you so easily."

_I like them. _Hikari told him in DragonSpeak.

_I can see that. _Gohan replied in the same fashion, making the same trills, purrs, and chitters that categorized DragonSpeak.

_They remind me of you. _Said Hikari, tilting her head.

_Really? How so?_

_It isn't the power, nor the aura, but the heart and emotions that I can sense._ Dragons could see people's characters with just a single glance. _Though even a fool can tell that they are very powerful. Very much like you in the fact that the black-haired one has a bit of a martyr complex, and the blonde's soul is very strong. Clouds of guilt hang over him, plus his personality feels like you. Kind of. _Hikari declared, before a little dragon smirk graced her features.

**_-Hi there.- _**She stated to Harry, who jumped.

"What!"

**_-I said, hi. What, not used to a dragon talkin' in your head?- _**Hikari asked good naturedly. Numbly, Harry nodded. **_-Well, geez. Gohan, what's wrong with you?-_**

**_-Oh, hush.- _**Gohan chided, very used to speaking mind to mind. "Hey, you alright?" He asked in concern.

"How in the bloody hell are you doing that!"

**_-Dude, you can do it too. As long as you have a connection to a telepath. Just broadcast your thoughts. Visualize what you want us to feel, sense, or hear. Just relax, okay?- _**Gohan instructed to both, feeling very much like a teacher. Harry blinked, and Draco nodded. Somehow, the hybrid believed that Draco would be the one to get this quicker.

"That's it?" Both Hikari and Gohan nodded, looking very smug. "Okay then.." **_- Like this?-_** He thought very hard, and was surprised when Gohan broke out in a grin. And also at how truly easy it was for him to do it.

**_-Exactly. See, it's simple. And now that we have a link set up, we can talk like this in class as opposed to passing notes like we were before.- _**Gohan grinned a megawatt smile and slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and back around to Draco, taking care not to jar Hikari. "Let's go to the library or something, since we don't have to go back to class." The saiyan remarked, and Harry shook his head.

"No." Said the dark haired boy. Gohan quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, who said that you had any say in anything?" Draco snapped, apparently remembering that the two were enemies.

"Was I talking to you, reptile?"

"Stupid Gryffindork-"

"Do I need to separate you two?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow, eyes narrowing.

"No, no…" Harry muttered, holding Hikari calmly in his arms.

"Good."

**_Let's go for a walk outside. After all, Potions was our last class of the _****_day, and Snape isn't expecting us back.- _**Draco suggested mentally, obviously wanting to get some practice, and Gohan beamed.

**_-Okay, that sounds fun.- _**Gohan responded, absently petting Hikari's head.

**_-Where are we going?- _**She asked telepathically, and both boys stared at each other.

"You know," Harry stated, looking over the dragon. "I think that with some work, you could be almost tolerable, if you were threatened with death every time you made a snide remark, eh, reptile?"

"Shut up."

"Damare, both of you."

**END CHAPTER-**

_Oleander_

_Small and pink_

_A more harmless plant you'll never seek_

_But if you make_

_The grave mistake,_

_One bite you take,_

_Your heart shall break._

**--**Falcon, on Oleander. (One of the poisonous effects of oleander is the stopping of the heart)

EXPLANATIONS:

I figure that I should explain this before people get confused and this story gets out of hand.

Q: Why are Harry and Draco even tolerating each other?

A: To begin with, they're only thirteen. Kids that age are very fickle. Plus that when they're that young, it wouldn't take much to get them to stand each other, because they're so much alike, and Gohan was a very good kick start. I always thought that it would be easy to get the two of them to be friends, or at least not bitter enemies, if they both had the same thing or goal that they wanted, which just so happened that they both wanted to be Gohan's friend.

Q: Why did he show them Hikari?

A: Because despite what he says, Gohan is exceptionally insecure and really wanted friends, and to do that he couldn't hide everything. He would have truly hated having to erase their memories, and if forced into that would more than likely leave the school.

By the way, Harry's referring to Draco as a reptile will more than likely be fairly permanent, as will Draco's referring to Harry as hero.


	4. You Can Take Me To Heaven Kimi Wa Angel

CHAPTER FOUR: You Can Take Me To Heaven, Kimi Wa Angel.

TRANSLATION: Truly, you shouldn't need a translation for this, but the Japanese line is basically, You're an Angel, kapice?

This chapter was written to: Metamorphoze (Gackt), Ageha (w-inds.), Jyojyoushi (L'ArcenCiel), and Natsu Zora no Koi no Shi (w-inds.).

**-------**

REVIEWS:

**TheShadowPanther: **Why are you suddenly reviewing anonymously? But yeah, the girls RAAV the pokemon! Attacks or not. Yep, Draco's a little brat. Gohan should straighten him out. (smirk) And stop cackling, that's MY line.

For some reason, my e-mail isn't working right, so I have to check all of my accounts manually. Ugh.

And Florida has been nothing but rain for a week. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I. Hate. Florida. With. The. Passions. Of. Seventy. Five. Billion. Fiery. Hells. By the way, Hikari was NOT mistake. So there. I meant Hikari, NOT Kotoko-chan.

Different dragon, my friend.

**MarshmellowDragon:** Hi! No, I don't think she'd mind! (grin) But yep, you're right, Katana's gonna get BIG, I'm not quite sure just _what_ I'm going to do with him….

**Golden Warrior12:** Fragile, huh? (raises eyebrow skeptically) Well, seeing as you've managed to stay with my stories thus far (Thank you thank you thank you!), I would beg to differ. Bad. Grades. Are. Bad. Study more, don't get grounded! "Don't play hooky or you'll miss the knowledge cookie!" And thank you for the compliments.

Sure, hand over the plushies (Sasuke, Gohan, _and_ Hisoka) and I won't kill you. Yet. (cackles) J/K!

**-------**

Hate you Draco writing

_Hate you too._Harry writing

**Clam up, both of you.** Gohan writing

**-------**

"I hate you."

"Shut up."

"You're an idiot."

"I told you, shut up, you stupid reptile!"

"Both of you shut up." Gohan growled in irritation, none of this being a particularly new occurrence. "Why do I choose friends who cause me so much trouble?" he asked of the heavens, with no obvious response."

"Because you put up with it." Draco told him half-seriously.

Hogwart's most unusual student had been there for just over a month, and now that it was early December, light snow was falling and blanketing the grounds in white fluff. So Gohan, being notoriously vehement about not being locked up, had taken to spending as little time as humanly (or saiyanly) possible inside. Studying outside, eating outside, and driving Draco completely up the wall by stuffing snow down his shirt outside. The blonde and Harry still fought like the proverbial cats and dogs, but now it was more a light bickering now, less hostile and much less violent, ever since Gohan had gotten fed up and punched them both right in the jaws, lightly for him, but a mark that lasted about a week.

That had been the first time he had actually made good in his promises to smack them both into the next month, and more than likely wouldn't be the last.

Sigh.

**Gotcha! **Kira shouted triumphantly, suddenly pouncing on Aoi and sending her flying into a snow bank; when the water type looked up she growled, and soon the two were rough-housing right in the piles of snow, good-naturedly nipping and growling at each other. Katana was on a blue leash walking cheerfully beside Gohan, who held the other end absently in his hand, smiling lightly every time the kitten mewed in curiosity at anything.

"You know what, hero?" Draco inquired, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What, reptile?"

"Our buddy here is one sick puppy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just look at him!" the blonde exclaimed, and absently Gohan tuned in to hear what the boy was saying, "He's looking at that cat like he's it's mom, he doesn't care when his iguana scorches his sheets, and worst of all, he doesn't care at all that I'm insulting him right now! Oi, listen to me when I'm making fun of you!" he demanded, and the saiyan glanced at him, face bland.

"Sorry, what were you saying? I wasn't listening." a mellow smirk graced his features when Draco scowled and began ranting about the injustices of the world to a rather amused Harry, whilst Gohan looked on, laughing.

It was amazing.

Amazing that in one short month, the two people with the highest voted chance of murdering each other before their fifth year would ever be walking together, never mind even speaking civilly to one another. Amazing that Draco Malfoy would ever be caught walking in public covered in Strasah fur from a rambunctious kitten. Amazing that Harry Potter would ever flick mashed potatoes off of his fork across the table at Hermione Granger when he got unusually irritated with her. Amazing that the both of them would get smacked by an extremely irate saiyan.

"You're so mean to me." Draco complained, tossing his head and picking up Katana to set him on his shoulder.

"Yes, so says the reptile." Harry said loftily.

"Yes, indeed." Gohan agreed, "And what was it you told me the second day, Slytherin Pride? Rule number one, kick all Gryffindorks. Rule number two, no bitching."

**Whoopsie, Master said the 'bitch' word!** Aoi cooed cheerfully from where she was now trotting easily to keep up with Gohan's stride.

"Clam up." the hybrid told her, and laughed when she swiped at him with a paw.

"Hey, what's that?" Draco suddenly spoke up, pointing a finger, "What in Merlin's crotch are _those _doing in a place like this!"

Gohan blinked at the unexpected swear and turned his head, only to almost _squeal_ with delight.

"Good god, what is wrong with you?" Draco asked, watching, dumbstruck, as Gohan dashed off past Hagrid's hut and bounding up onto a fence surrounding a field.

"Wow, something I recognize!" he exclaimed, eyeing the animals in awestruck fascination. "I never even _dreamed_ that I would ever see anything like this, even in books!" Never had either of them seen him so positively giddy.

In the field was a herd of pristine white unicorns, with several golden foals and one exceptionally large creature that Gohan assumed was the leader. At the commotion at the fence, the big one picked his head up, snorted, and began thundering in their general direction at a brisk canter, ground shaking beneath his golden hooves, just as Gohan vaulted the fence and landed on his feet. The stallion stopped about a foot away, sensing that Gohan wasn't scared of him and was making no move to step away.

The hybrid didn't step closer, but only leaned forward slightly, taking in the unicorn's sturdy but somehow still delicate frame.

"Oh wow, you're beautiful," he crooned lovingly, watching in delight as the stallion flicked his ears back and forth to his voice, swished his tail, and snorted slightly, obviously trying to figure out whether this strange two-legger was a danger. "Oh don't worry, love, I won't hurt you or your mares. I just want to look at you and smother your gorgeous self with flattery and stuff you full of apple treats just for being so lovely…"

"Yeah, strike four." Draco commented, watching his friend, "Doesn't have a shred of manly pride and is fully content to sit on a fence and coo praises to a unicorn. Oh yeah, that's masculinity right there."

"Shut up, Draco-kun," Gohan commanded in the same sweet, sugary tone, and continued to talk, "Ignore him, he doesn't know beauty even it came up and bit him on his butt. In fact, he would more than likely turn right around and pick a fight with it- naaa?" he trailed off when the stallion suddenly made his way forward several steps and abruptly began snuffling at Gohan's hair, breathing sweetly into his face, and scratching an itch contentedly against the boy's shoulder's.

Gohan stood stock still, and even Draco shut up to watch, stunned, as the leader of the herd openly accepted this strange human (saiyan, whatever) as an equal. Slowly, not wanting to frighten him, Gohan raised a hand and set it gently on the unicorn's forehead and began to rub under his forelock; the delicately ears pricked up and the now soft brown eyes half-closed with pleasure.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I am doing this." the hybrid said quietly, as if not even trusting his eyes, "I cannot believe that I am standing here, petting a unicorn."

"Are you kidding? _I _can't believe it either!" Harry murmured, voice unusually soft.

"Wait a second!" Gohan declared, reaching into his coat, "I think I might actually have something for you." he rummaged into his pockets for several seconds, before pulling them out, revealing a handful of apple shaped cookies. "Never leave home without them," he said, "For you never know when you might need them!" With that, he held out his hand, offering the cookies to the unicorn, who sniffed then picked them up delicately in his lips, not showing a single hint of tooth. "Wahoo, I just fed a unicorn my apple treats, and he_ liked_ them!"

"Oh yeah, you're absolutely pathetic. What kind of Slytherin are you?"

**-------- (OMG, I can't write Hagrid's accent worth crap, so I'm gonna b.s.!)**

"The project you will be workin' on for the next week will consist o' this. I want yeh to pick an animal you wan' ta study, and write a report about it. Then when yeh're done, you'll say them in front of the class, and if the animal is acceptable I might consider bringing it in to show yehs." Hagrid told them. Gohan blinked. Did none of them have a clue that the man had a herd of unicorns in the field behind his hut? What the hell!

Actually, more than likely not.

Sigh.

Such wasted youth.

I think we know what animal Gohan's doing. Draco wrote, passing the paper to Harry across the table.

_Why are we still doing this when we can mind link?_

Because it's more fun this way, hero.

**Don't leave me out, you jerks!**

Rule number two.

_Enough with the rules, reptile._

Who asked you?

**ENOUGH! Draco-kun, what animal are you doing?**

A dragon. Easy to do, and dangerous enough so that I'm in no position to get eaten.

_Don't be so sure about that._

**Nani?**

Language check.

**Oh, sorry.** Gohan wrote. **What?**

_Yeah, one year, Hagrid tried to raise a dragon in his hut. Thanks to the reptile, his heart was broken and he had to send it away._

**A dragon? How cool!**

Not another one. Please God, I can't handle another one.

**Not nice.**

That's not in my job description, sorry, sweetheart.

**What animal are you doing, Harry-kun?**

_I'm thinking a hippogriff. We haven't done them yet, and I'd really like to see one._ Harry scrawled quickly, _It figures that the reptile would want to do something easy. Is that in the Slytherin Code of Conduct as well?_

**Pretty damn close,** Gohan replied, **I believe that if you want to get technical, it says, and I quote, "The proper Slytherin needs not worry about schoolwork other than the class of one, Severus Snape." It's like a cult, I'm telling you!**

It's not that bad.

**Are you serious?**

"Could yeh please pay attention?" Hagrid's booming voice thundered across the room, and the trio looked up, Harry blinking sheepishly, Gohan having the grace to blush and look embarrassed, while Draco did absolutely nothing of the sort and merely stared back at the man calmly.

"Anou, gomen, sensei." Gohan said quietly, "For that thing too." he added, pointing a finger at the apathetic Draco, "He's sorry too."

"Are you kidding? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, now shut up." Harry commanded, and Draco glared.

"Bring it one, hero, I can take you!"

"I told you the first day," Gohan snarled, "No one will be taking anyone! Now quit acting like little kids, before I hit you both like I did last time!" For several seconds, it was dead silent, before the unthinkable happened. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter backed down.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Draco told him, gingerly, "Don't get in a tizzy." Quiet, Gohan sat back down, calming his temper.

"Anou, this one is sorry about that. I didn't mean to lose my head." he apologized genuinely, bowing his head.

"Meh, no worries." Harry told him mildly, ruffling his hair, a gesture that Gohan openly despised and was generally associated with Sasuke. The boy scowled and pulled away, just as Draco smacked him on the head.

"Hey, what have I told you? Don't go baring your neck to stupid people!" he scolded, and Harry promptly glared at him.

"Don't be such an ass!"

"You _know_ you like my ass."

"Could the two of yeh just stop?"

**-------**

"Gazer, would you be considered tamable?" Gohan inquired several days later, sitting on the snow in front of the unicorn paddock. At his voice, the creature picked up his head, glanced the hybrid's way, and snorted, sounding affronted. "Guess that's a no, then." Gohan mused. After a few minutes, he stuck the spiral notebook with his essay in it in his bag and stood, climbing over the fence to meet Gazer, who sniffed at his pockets, nickering, before lowering his head and rubbing up against Gohan's shoulder, being careful with his horn.

For some strange reason, the boy wasn't able to understand any of the unicorns, so when dealing with the temperamental Gazer he had been forced to revert to apple treats, praise, patience, and some old reliable horse sense. Good thing he had experience in working with Ponyta and Rapidash with Professor Oak, ne? Gazer snorted affectionately, nuzzling at Gohan's hands, and the boy sat down against the fence, beaming when he realized that he was being tailed by Gazer, and a particularly bold foal who was being followed by her watchful mother.

"Hi there, beautiful," he cooed to the baby, hardly making a move as the little one sniffed his face, breathed his scent in, and nuzzled his neck curiously, wondering just what this strange creature was that her herd leader would accept him. Eventually, the mother stepped gingerly forward and Gohan dared to stroke her nose before both he and the unicorn backed away as one. Personally, he was thrilled that they would dare come near him, much less let him touch them, so it was in no way a disappointment.

**You're easy to please.** Kira told him lightly, lying on her back in the snow with Katana, **That's what I like. You don't want fanfare and extravagancies, so we don't really have to worry about blowing things out of proportion for you to get it.** She kicked her legs, inciting the kitten into a game of pounce. Gohan blinked.

"Really? Am I that easy to read?"

**Easy to read? No. Well, it's pretty easy for us, but that's not the point, master.** Aoi told him mildly, **I think that Kira means that simple stuff makes you happy, as opposed to power or lots and lots of minions, or something.**

"Minions might be nice…"

**Don't even joke of such things, master.** Aoi scolded him, **One day, someone might take you seriously.**

Suddenly, Gazer's head whipped up from where he was contentedly grazing on what little grass was poking up, and he let out a shrill, fierce whinny, and Gohan stood, walking over to stroke his neck.

"What's wrong, Gazer?" he inquired, worried at what was making Gazer so upset; the unicorn was one of the most courageous creatures he'd ever met! Then, a rustling sound met his ears, and nervously his eyes and the unicorn's both were drawn to a bush.

It rustled, and Gazer's nostrils flared in fear; he tossed his head.

"Easy, easy," Gohan murmured, "It's alright."

**Be careful.** Pikachu ordered, ears twitching, **Don't be reckless. Slytherin code.**

"Enough with the code, I'll be fine, relax." Gohan reassured her, sliding through the fence and making his way to the bush. It rustled again, and Gazer stomped a hoof against the dirt, snorting. Suddenly, the saiyan felt cold and scared, a feeling that he was all too used to, isolated and lonely, and he pressed on, leaning down to kneel on the ground in front of the bush.

**Please, master, don't get hurt.** Aoi murmured, hackles raising, **I don't like this.**

Slowly, Gohan peeled back the thick layer of foliage, and reeled back as a huge _something_ lunged forward, jaws snapping, just as Gazer took a running leap and jumped the fence, hooves flying, to land in front of him. One strong back leg kicked out and caught the animal right in the side, throwing it back into the forest. Pained yelping was heard several moments later, and the saiyan's conscience twinged angrily as he got to his feet, patting a still-skittish Gazer on the neck.

**What the hell are you doing!** Pikachu shouted at him, **That thing could have killed you, you BONEHEAD!** Ignoring her, Gohan shoved through the bushes, and she followed him, cursing in frustration, tailed by Aoi, Katana, and Gazer.

"Pikachu, please." Gohan said, "It was my fault anyway, I provoked it, whatever it was."

**You did no such thing!**

"Of course I did. If I had left it alone it might not have reacted-"

"What are you doing in here, little dragon child?" A mild voice called out from behind him, and the boy whirled, instinctively charging some ki into his fists, only to face a creature he had only read about. Half man, half horse, the being tilted his head at him. "Put down your weapons, dragon child, I will not harm you." Then, at a snort, his amber gaze was drawn to Gazer. "The young unicorn lord is scolding you. He says that you should not be in here, and that you should follow him out before he drags you."

"But, that animal! I want to know if it's okay!" Gohan protested, and was cut off by a hand.

"I would listen to him. This forest is a dangerous place even for one such as yourself. Please, turn back, dragon child. If it consoles you, I will seek out what you worry so much about, and if I find it, I will let you know. Now, go."

That said, Gazer stepped forward and grabbed the boy's sleeve in his teeth and made good on his promise to begin dragging Gohan out by himself.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The centaur blinked.

"I am known as Firenze. I hope we meet again, little dragon child." Then he stopped, and stared at Gazer. "Watch out for your foal, unicorn lord, he is trouble." Gazer snorted in agreement and Gohan went pink.

"I wanna understand him." he complained lightly as he was promptly dragged out.

**-------**

"Are you insane?" Draco asked incredulously, "Have you no sense of self-preservation? Are you some sort of Gryffindor? YOU IDIOT BONEHEAD!"

"You know," Gohan mused, "I got the exact same reaction from pikachu. You two are conspiring against me."

"No, I really don't think that the reptile has the brains to do that," Harry cut in, "But I hate to say it; they're both right. You could have been hurt, badly!" Slowly, Gohan stared at the tabletop, starting to feel a bit bad about the whole thing.

"Look, I'm sorry." he said, "But it was my fault. If it died, it would have been my fault if I didn't get it help. I know you guys think it's dumb, I mean, doing something like that, but I can't help it." Harry sighed, and reached out a hand to ruffle an exceptionally unwilling Gohan's hair.

"Meh, it's okay."

"WHAT ABOUT THE CODE!"

"Oh, for God's sakes, reptile, forget the damn code. No one follows it anyways."

"I do."

"Well, that's because you are a sheep. Baaaaaaa!"

"I am not a sheep!"

"You are too! A blonde, scaly sheep!"

"Gohan, he's picking on me!"

For several seconds, Gohan just sat there, staring, before suddenly bursting into laughter, as opposed to scolding the two for pissing him off.

"What exactly is so funny?" the blonde asked, tilting his head. "Normally, you'd knock my block off."

"Thanks." Gohan said, suddenly serious, and Draco blinked.

"Ne? For what, Slythindork?"

"For not letting things get too serious."

And all three of them could tell that he meant it.

**--------**

"Okay, let's see. Repeat that." Gohan suggested, sitting on the snow, Gazer standing over him and watching curiously out of his big brown eyes. "I'm serious, repeat what you said.

**You---interesting--foal.**

"Well, I got something, at least." he murmured, flopping down on his back. "I guess this is like before, when I had to get to know the creature before I could understand it. I kind of like it this way, too, I like having to work for something. So, Gazer, you can understand me, right?"

**---Course.**

"Please repeat that?"

**Of course. ----of course.**

"Of course…I said of course?" Gohan asked hopefully, and Gazer threw his head, tossing his mane and nickering happily. "Guess that's a yes! I'm finally getting this!" Then he tilted his head, picking up some snow and packing it tight in his hand, "You don't mind the name I gave you, do you? I never thought to ask you if it was alright."

**---fine. I---it.**

"Repeat?"

**It. Is. Fine.** Gazer said slowly and clearly, **I. Like. It.**

"I'm glad. By the way, thank you for helping me. It normally takes me awhile to get this, and I know it must get aggravating, repeating things all the time, like a parrot. But if you keep it up, I'll understand soon."

**It's ---. You--doing---well. It's. Fine. You. Are. Doing. Very. Well.**

"Thank you, again."

**It is not a problem.**

**--------**

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, professor Lupin." the class echoed back, with one muttered ohayo. Said man stepped back and surveyed the lot of them with an amber eyes.

"Can anyone guess what we're doing this morning?" he asked, and gestured to a cage with a black cloak draped over it. "No? I'll give you a hint. It's cute, fat, and could take your head off. Still no takers?" he inquired, then reached out and whipped off the cloak. The class sat in silence, stunned, until one voice broke out.

"That's a dragon!"

Then, other voices joined it.

"A dragon? You can't bring one in here!"

"What the hell!"

"YATTA!" Gohan suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet, "Can I get closer, onegai! Please, can I see it?" he exclaimed eagerly, and without waiting for an answer, kneeled down next to the cage, gazing in rapture at the tiny animal that was curled up in a small ball, staring, looking through terrified golden eyes at the class. "Hey, it's okay, Ryuu-chan," he crooned, "_Watashi o itameranai._" With a soft chitter, the dragon stared up at him and cooed right back.

"Hey, it could hurt you!" Professor Lupin told him, "Be careful."

The dragon promptly shot a spout of fire at the teacher, however, it bounced back against the cage.

"You poor thing," the saiyan said, "You shouldn't be here, little one. Where is your mother?"

"She's dead," Lupin said, eyes solemn, "She was killed in a poaching raid for her bones several weeks ago, the baby is only about a month at most." Gohan's eyes widened, and slowly, carefully, he fitted a slender finger through the bars of the cage, despite the teacher's protests. The baby dragon licked his hand.

"Oh, you poor thing. You poor, poor baby." he breathed, ebony eyes beginning to well up despite himself. Damn the ever-present sap that Draco hit him for.

"Oh, please don't look like that." Harry told him, coming up to stand beside him, "Do anything but look so sad as that."

"Oh, please, you sap. Don't be so schmoopy." Draco ordered from his other side, steel eyes masking his own sadness, "You're a Slytherin, act like it."

For once, no one yelled at him about it.

**------**

Gohan was seriously beginning to doubt Harry's sanity. Not only was the boy sneaking down the hallway in an invisibility cloak, but he was also doing it late at night, completely out of bounds, and far too late not to be sleeping. Also, let us mention that he, for all purposes, should have noticed the half-saiyan and several of his guardians stalking him down the halls in an effort to make sure he didn't kill himself.

_Where is he going? _The boy mused to himself, _Doesn't he know that it's dangerous here?_ And then, he turned to Kira and Aoi, as Pikachu had stayed to watch after Hikaru and Katana. _And you guys, why are you following **me**?_

**Honestly,** the Delcatty replied, **What sort of guardians would we be if we didn't look after you? If you think for one second that we are going to let you go tromping through this school in the dead of night without us, well, Pikachu must be right and you are a bonehead, as she so eloquently puts it.**

_Shut up, please._ Gohan told her, _What I want to know, though, is just where that guy is heading- Oh hell no!_ he exclaimed indignantly, hackles raising as Harry entered the classroom of Remus Lupin.

**What's wrong? Don't you like him?**

_No, I don't._ Gohan answered shortly, slipping in the door seconds later. _Not at all._

**Why?**

_I just don't. He unsettles me-_ the boy trailed off and Harry readied his wand and Lupin flipped open a suitcase, _What is he doing-? What the hell!_

As the suitcase was opened, a wispy, robed creature wafted out of it.

The second that.. that disgusting creature showed itself, Gohan felt a piercing, chilling blanket of cold wash over him. He couldn't move.. then suddenly, voices came to him, rendering him shocked and terrified.

_**"Gohan! Finish him off, Gohan!"**_

_**"No. I want him to suffer for all that he's done. He deserves it."**_

_**"Gohan, please, we're begging you! Finish him off now!"**_

_**"Goku, what's wrong with you, he's a child!"**_

_**" He's the only one who can save the planet."**_

_**"He's your son!"**_

_**"Oh my Kami! He's going to self destruct! Gohan, take him down now!"**_

_**"No. I want him to suffer."**_

_**"Get out of there, now!"**_

_**"Goodbye..."**_

"_**I hate you."**_

"_**I hate you."**_

"_**You aren't my son."**_

"_**Die."**_

For seconds, Gohan heard those voices echo in his head, and painfully, his heart twisted in his chest. With a strangled sob, he collapsed, and Kira and Aoi leapt to their feet, nudging him frantically. Unknowingly, the saiyan had let down his guard down.

At this point, Lupin had had Harry sitting down in a chair. The boy was shaking and in near hysterics. Tonight his mind seemed to be on something else, other than training. Suddenly, Lupin heard a thud in the back, and he whirled, to see a boy of about Harry's age, lying down on the floor. With a start, he realized that it was the Slytherin third year that Harry had appeared so close to. With a sick feeling, Remus recalled that Gohan hadn't seemed to like him very much.

But this time, the teen was the opposite of how he had seen him last. Vulnerable, and Remus realized with a start that he was shaking and shivering with sobs. Obviously, the Dementor had effected him too. But the only person he had ever seen effected like that was Harry, and that was one of scariest things to see. Lupin gaped open mouthed at the two creatures who stood by the saiyan's sides, nudging him, and making strange, whimpering noises. Almost like talking.

Harry looked up at the same moment Remus did, and instantly his jaw dropped, before he leapt to his feet, despite Lupin's protests and kneeled down beside his friend. Kira and Aoi let him through. After hearing about Harry from their trainer and friend, and hearing of how much Gohan seemed to like him, they had decided that if he was good in Gohan's book, he was good in theirs.

"Gohan!" Harry yelped, and a hand on his shoulder steadied him, soothingly. Lupin's.

"Go back and sit down." With that, Remus conjured another chair, and as Harry obeyed, made to pick up the third year who was motionlessly lying on his side. This was NOT a good idea to do around overprotective guardians. The moment Remus touched Gohan, Kira and Aoi leapt forward, teeth bared and hackles raised angrily. They would have taken a chunk out of him, too, if Gohan hadn't chosen that moment to wake up.

The saiyan stirred, and sat up, before the previous seconds caught up with him. On instinct, Gohan reached out and touched both the Delcatty and the Aoinu on their heads, as if to make sure that they were really there. When this was confirmed, all hysterics (or the proverbial hell) broke loose.

In a split second, Gohan leaned forward and hugged Kira around the neck and buried his face as the floodgates opened, soaking her silky fur. All the while, he was muttering,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." Kira's violet eyes were wide and concerned, never had she seen Gohan break down like this, unless it was the anniversary of the Cell Games. That was an event that took place every year, and the whole group of them would go into Silver Cave for awhile, until Gohan could calm himself down again. Of course, in the saiyan's unshakeable calm, that day was the one exception he made for himself. The loss of his innocence; the first time he took a life. But here he was, looking more like the child he was than she ever saw him, unless he was playing games with them or Gazer. But other than that...

Noting that this was going nowhere, Remus stood and simply moved away from the trio, knowing that no matter how good his intentions he would not be able to get near them. Harry had gotten up out of the chair by now (Bad Harry!) and kneeled down beside his friend to rest a hand on his shoulder. Gohan didn't give an outward reaction to prove that he felt it, but Harry didn't move from where he now sat. In the minutes that passed, gradually, the tears slowed, and the saiyan was able to calm himself, but didn't relinquish his position with his pokemon. Kira turned her head and nuzzled his cheek, both she and Aoi taking note of the rising tiredness in their trainer's aura. Crying always seemed to wear him out.

Slowly, Gohan made to get to his feet, but wavered, not being previously aware of how exhausted he had been. Harry rose with him and on instinct rested an arm around his friend's shoulders, steadying him. He knew what it felt like, after all; having the immense discomfort of being in the presence of dementors too many times for his liking. Kira and Aoi hovered beside them like those little hovery flies that would never go away when you swatted them. However, Harry knew that if you tried to swat those two, they would swat you back. Highly unpleasant, that was. Especially with Kira's claws.

Moving towards the extra chair Remus had conjured, Harry eased Gohan into it, and once assured he wasn't going to pass out any second, the emerald eyed wizard joined him in the other. Remus watched as Gohan wiped the mixture of sweat and tears off his cheeks as Kira clambered up onto his lap, then sighed. Oh boy. How was he supposed to handle this one? Rubbing at his temples, Lupin decided to address the subject bluntly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Gohan stared up at him silently, still clinging tightly onto Kira.

"What do you mean? What's _he_ doing here?" the boy responded in turn, pitch of his voice raising and showing openly the worry that he was feeling. "For Kami's sake, what the hell? How was I not supposed to follow him? For all I know, he could under some sort of spell to lead him straight to Moldywarts, or something!"

"Voldemort." Harry interjected, breathing just then beginning to slow.

Despite himself, Lupin began to laugh.

**------**

"You. Idiot. Boneheaded. Gryffindork." Gohan growled the next morning, stabbing at his breakfast with chopsticks and a knife.

"I take it that you're still mad?" Harry inquired sheepishly, "I _am _sorry, but you didn't have to follow me-"

"Haven't we been through this?'

"What's hero done now?" Draco asked sarcastically, "By the way, you're killing your scrambled eggs, eat 'em before I steal 'em."

"Take them, while I finish reaming this idiot out."

"Hey, did you just call me a bonehead? That's your name, not mine."

"Shut up." the saiyan hissed, just as Draco reached over and took both his plate and the sharp knife away from him, "Oi, what are you doing with those! I said you could take the eggs, give back the bacon and my knife! Fine, you can keep the bacon, but give back my knife, damnit!"

"No way, pal." the blonde replied, "No way I'm trusting you with sharp eating utensils when you're this angry."

"Ass."

"You know you like it."

"Haven't we been through _this_ too?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"Shut up!" the other two yelled.

"I'm not done yelling at you!"

"He's not done yelling at you. And I'm really worried about that knife, so quit provoking him, would you!"

**-------**

"I would never have imagined it." Albus Dumbledore commented quietly from his seat, watching the three boys bicker mercilessly.

"Imagine what, headmaster?" Lupin asked from his right, a spoonful of eggs halfway to his mouth. The old man smiled.

"The simple fact that those three would _ever_ get along. Mr. Son I don't know very well, but both Harry and Mr. Malfoy were rated most likely to murder each other before fifth year in a school-wide vote. I would never have guessed that the two of them would even be able to tolerate each other in close contact, much less banter without severe consequences."

"Really?"

"Yes. But it's rather saddening as well."

"How so?" Lupin asked, eyes following the boy in the center who was half-heartedly making attempts to get his knife back.

"Well, Harry used to be so close to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Now they rarely speak. The two of them are so wrapped up in each other, I realize now that it was inevitable. What makes it worse, though, is the fact that it just stopped." Albus stopped and gathered his words, "No fights, no shouting, no violence. I really thought that they would have the kind of friendship that could stand up. I suppose now that it was a bit too much to hope for."

"That kind of sucks." Lupin commented, gaze drifting to the two lovebirds sitting at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore snorted.

"I wouldn't have put it that bluntly, but yes. I assume that it was a bit of a shock for _you_ to see your best friends' son sitting at the Slytherin table?"

"Quite." Lupin agreed, then turned his head to watch Severus shake his head in apparent agony. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm simply shuddering at the concept of Potter's brat associating with my students. Those two are the most talented that I've seen in a long while, it's disgusting."

"You're so negative all the time." Lupin told him. "You might try being a bit more optimistic." Severus snorted derisively. "Fine then, have it your way." Then, under his breath, "Don't blame me if you start getting wrinkles at thirty-five."

"I heard that."

"That was my intention."

"Now, now, children." Dumbledore interjected mildly, placing a hand between the two of them, "No bickering at breakfast!"

**-----**

"I'm dying. That's all there is to it, I'm dying." Draco moaned dramatically later that day, after they had turned their papers in.

"What's wrong? I think they're cute!" Gohan answered him mildly, cradling the odd-looking, rabbit-ish animal that they were studying that day.

"That's why I'm dying. Why can't we ever study anything cool?"

"I thought that the Strasah was pretty cool," Harry interjected, and was leveled with a steely stare.

"Well, of course _you_ do, hero. You're lame."

Gohan gave them a light glance before turning back to his bunny-thing that they were supposed to be 'taming', but that wasn't going very well. Thos things were vicious as all get-out, and it was only with some major sweet talking and a touch of empathy that Gohan had even gotten his to remain still, much less allow him to cradle it like he was doing currently. It still made attempts to snap at him, even then.

"Be nice," he scolded it gently as it tried to nip at him.

"Why do you bother?" Draco asked him, holding his by the scruff of it's neck as it flailed and slashed at him with it's sharp fangs. Gohan shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, some Slytherin you are- hero, what's up? You're looking all moody." the blonde suddenly changed the subject, causing Harry's head to shoot up.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing." he muttered, not noticing as his bunny-thing gnawed at his gloved hand. He blinked when two very irritated Slytherins suddenly loomed up in front of him, a flame backdrop dropping behind them.

"Talk/_Hanase_!"

"Lay off," Harry growled, "It's none of your business."

"_Oroka baka_!"

"What did you call me?" Harry spat, temper uncharacteristically flaring up. Not a good idea, with Gohan as irritated and temperamental as he had been feeling lately.

"I called you a stupid dumbass, because that's what you've been being lately!" Gohan spat back, eyes narrowing. By this time the entire class had quieted and was staring at them.

"You ass-!"

"That's quite enough of that." Hagrid interjected, pulling both of them from where they looked as if they were about to tear into each other, "You'll not fight in my class. Twenty points each from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for this nonsense."

"Hey-!"

"Quiet, Malfoy, or it'll be points from you too."

Reluctantly Draco fell silent at the frenetic look that Gohan was giving him, rather than the threat of lost points.

"Now, I think that both of yeh should leave the class for today and cool yer heads." Hagrid told the both of them, who were glaring angrily at each other, eyes each spitting sparks at the other. Roughly, Gohan wrenched himself away and with a stride generally associated with Vegeta stalked off in the opposite direction towards the castle, with Harry heading towards the lake. Hagrid sighed and turned, surprised to see Draco shoot him a vicious glare that somehow looked nothing at all like the ones he used to sport and turned to Gohan's bunny-creature, who was sitting in the grass where Gohan had put him.

"Come here, you nasty thing." he crooned and picked it up. It merely sat calmly in his arms.

**--------**

"Baka, baka, baka, baka." Gohan chanted, yanking the doors of the library opened and ignoring the scolding of Madam Pince sat down in a chair far off in a corner. Trying to calm himself, he grabbed a random text off of the shelf and opened it.

**Chapter three: Human Effects in Potions**

"Ew." he muttered, but nevertheless began to read.

_While most potions require animal or plant parts to gain the desired effect, some of the more potent ones require the essence of humans, a rarity in the current era. The benign ones may call for human tears or perhaps something along the lines of a cherished possession, as is used in tracking spells or potions. The malignant ones, on the other hand, will require something a bit more potent and dangerous, such as blood. However, when it comes down to it, tears are the more rare and difficult to obtain, as nearly every living being will bleed, tears have to be procured naturally and must be shed with emotion, not from external means of extraction._

_Tears are used in many potions, such as self-made anti-depressants, but also in the love bonds used by parents adopting a child into their family. Human tears are exceptionally potent, and if added accidentally when one is brewing while upset may cause adverse side-effects. They are also used in the 'Viscus Esurio', a very dangerous potion that, if done correctly, supposedly grants the user their heart's desire._

_The author strongly advises against using this potion, however, as the desire must be pure in order to work, otherwise, the user will be rejected and ultimately killed---_

"Yikes." Gohan mused, "I pity the poor bastard that they found all this out on."

"As do many."

Upon hearing the voice behind him, Gohan glanced up with a start, and turned a bit sheepish at seeing Snape behind him.

"Uh, sir?"

"What are you doing in here, and not in class?" the man inquired, taking a seat in a chair opposite the hybrid. Gohan looked to the book still sitting in his lap.

"Well, I got in trouble and Hagrid-sensei made me leave for the rest of class. Because Harry was being a dumbass and I told him so, and one thing led to another, and, well, here I am."

"Hm. Well, Potter _is_ a troublemaker-"

"_Demo_, it's not all his fault! Uh, sir." Gohan added that last bit at the raise of one slender eyebrow. "We both started yelling, and Hagrid-sensei was right to throw us out."

"Hmm, and what do you think you should do about it?" Severus asked mildly; if any Gryffindors had seen him at that very moment they would have gaped and fallen over dead. Who knew? Severus Snape, bat of the Slytherin dungeons, could quite possibly look _parental_!

"Well, I suppose to start, I should go apologize to Hagrid-sensei. If I were him, I would have beaten me."

Was that a snicker that came from the Potions Master's throat?

"And then I should go and apologize to Draco for losing those points. He shouldn't have to suffer for my stupidity."

"Good." Looking rather satisfied, Severus ruffled the boy's hair then stood. "Well, you've got you chance in a bit, do you have any idea that you've been in here for over two hours? It's high time that you should start making your way to my class, alright?"

"Hai, sensei." Gohan replied, looking and sounding less angry than he had originally been and getting to his feet as well, before following his teacher out of the room.

**------**

"I'm sorry/_Gomen nasai_." Both Harry and Gohan said as one, and Draco sat on the other end of the table, watching them.

"For?" The blonde prompted.

"For being a moody ass." Harry responded.

"For being a stubborn and temperamental little brat like Vegeta-san always said I was." Gohan counted in turn, pulling his hair back with a ribbon and tying it up. It had got longer and was now hugging the small of his back. Gohan had never had it that long, Chichi had never allowed it, but now he wondered if maybe he should keep it that long or get it cut. "Hey, do you guys think I should cut this?" he asked suddenly, twining a thick lock between his fingertips.

"Nah, do what you want." Harry said mildly, while Draco nodded agreement.

"Yeah, what he said. The only thing I would suggest is that the next time we go to Hogsmeade, you get a trim or straighten out the ends. The more often you trim it the faster it'll grow and the nicer it will look."

"Really?' Gohan mused, "I never thought about that. My mother always took care of it-" he trailed off suddenly, glancing at the floor, "My mother."

"Hey, no worries. Mine isn't here anymore either." Harry murmured quietly, resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder but not saying anymore. He didn't feel the need to.

"Yeah, and mine might as well not be." the blonde cut in, "She's more wrapped up in parties and shopping than anything else; I'm like her dress-up doll or something, something to show off when she buys a new outfit for it then shove back in the toy box when she's done. "

"I'm sorry." the saiyan said, and that was that.

**------**

TRANSLATIONS:

Hanase: Normally used as "Let go!" but can also be used as an order to speak, the lack of ending in the b4 ending makes it a sharp command.

Oroka: Stupid

Baka: Dumbass or idiot, Gohan happens to be using it in the tone of voice that denotes dumbass.

Demo: The Japanese equivalent of the word "but".


	5. Cry For Me and I'll Cry For You

Chapter Five: Cry For Me and I'll Cry For You, It's Not Alright So I'll Let It Storm

NOTES: Just so you guys know, today, June 17, 2005, my riding instructor called my house and told me that the two horses that I ride and love most got struck by lightning in a storm the other day and were both killed. This chapter will most definitely be influenced by that.

**----**

This chapter is dedicated to Coco and Chief, I love both of you, and I'll never forget you. Be safe, forever and always. I love you both so much, don't forget that.

Goodbye.

**----**

No, I'm not okay. I won't be okay for a long, long time. I have spent eight straight years with these horses, I grew up with them. So if you tell me anything, don't you dare tell me that it's okay. Say you're sorry or that it will be alright if you want, but don't tell me that it's okay. It's not. If my acting like this offends you then, well, maybe we just wouldn't along very well.

**----**

This chapter will be very short.

DISCLAIMER: No.

**----**

REVIEWS:

**TheShadowPanther:** Ah, Perfunctory Man-Slaughter. I know how that feels. (slither) "RAAV!" is actually supposed to be "RAABU!" with no speaking of the 'u', because that's how you say "LOVE!" is Engrish. Since there isn't a 'V' sound in Japanese, I have to make due with "B".

Nah, I don't think I'll pair Harry and Draco up, I think it would be a little too much for Gohan to deal with, with what I've got planned for him. (half-hearted smirk)

Personally, I think that if people are even reading this story, then they should have already read "Partners" and "Shinrai", where I already went over those words (simple words!). I'm just saying that it makes more sense that way. After all, why would you read the third story first and not the first two? (is being a hypocrite)

Yeah, Tobi used to be mad at me, but he's not anymore. He's such a good muse to me. (hugs ChibiMuse and sobs)

Tobi: I can't be mad at you when you're sad all the time.

Gazer _is_ awesome, and the reason Hagrid didn't wait until fourth year…. Well, I just didn't want him to.

By the way, what do you think I should have Harry and Draco nickname Gohan? Harry calls Draco "Reptile" and Draco refers to Harry as "Hero", so I think Gohan needs one.

**----**

"_I'm just a little bit in grief, so don't make me cry anymore,_

_Just leave me alone, you can't help at all,_

_I'm not okay, it's not alright,_

_Watch the rage and watch me fall,_

_Can't make it stop_

_And I cannot bear_

_To see the day_

_That you will go and leave me here_

_Alone_," Gohan sang moodily a few days later in the Slytherin dorms. No one else was in there so he felt that he could be blunt.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked him in concern, but got nothing but a sad, dreary expression. "Seriously, what happened? I hate it when you look like that."

"It's nothing, you wouldn't get it." the saiyan murmured, "Just leave me alone."

"Didn't we already go through this with hero?" he asked, raising a brow, "Didn't you yell at him for being upset and holding it in? Hm?"

No response.

"Oh, come on! Look, when we first met, I said that we'd be friends, right?" the blonde demanded, and was answered with a reluctant nod, "Well, there you go. We're friends, and even though I've never actually had a real one, I'm worried about you. So tell me, please?"

"Well, I'm just not feeling too hot lately," Gohan began, "And I'm not exactly sure why I feel like this."

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked in concern, stepping forward and resting a hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"My head hurts, and I get this pounding feeling in my chest like it's going to get ripped apart, and I can't cheer up no matter what. It's like I'll never be happy again, and when I even think about it, my throat starts burning and I start crying. I don't know what's wrong with me!" he burst out, and Draco was shocked to see that he _looked_ like he was going to start crying again.

"Has anything happened?"

"No, and that's why I'm freaking out! I don't have any reason to be so upset, so I shouldn't be acting like this!"

"Look," Draco soothed, "It's Saturday. Why don't you go and sit out by the lake, or hang out with Gazer, or play with Katana or something to take your mind off?" Gohan blinked for a second, bangs falling into his face, before nodding.

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe a walk will calm me down a bit." he agreed, and a small smile slipped over his face when Draco stood and promptly began shoving him out the door.

"Go, go, cheer up! Have some fun!" he ordered, and Gohan nodded, obeying silently.

Quietly, he meandered the halls, watching people walk past and wondering just what they were thinking. Were they all really as happy as they looked and seemed? Or were they more like Harry, upset and distressed about something and unable to express it? Or were they like Draco, or even himself?

Stepping out of the castle, the saiyan was nearly blinded by the sunlight and he rested his hand half over his eyes so he didn't have to squint. Recognizing his footsteps, Gazer whinnied happily off in the distance, and after stopping to give him a loving pet on the neck he turned and stripped off his shirt, boots, and jewelry, to inhale quickly and take a flying leap into the lake. It was freezing, being the middle of December, and with a large splash Gohan surfaced, shaking his hair out of his face.

The water was icy like nothing he'd ever felt, but it was oddly comfortable. Sighing contentedly, the saiyan dove down again under the water, going right down to the bottom, skimming the silky sand.

_Now this, is quite possibly the closest I'll get to heaven,_ he thought to himself, and couldn't help but laugh as fish swam up to him and nibble curiously at his fingers, bubbles floating up as he did. _I guess Draco was right, maybe I was just tense. Maybe._

**Little foal, what are you doing? **Gazer inquired in a loud, authoritive neigh. Blinking, Gohan swam up to the bank to grasp lightly onto the soft grass by the fence, face to face with the unicorn. Gazer snorted and nuzzled at his face through the slats, making the saiyan laugh.

"I'm swimming, what does it look like?" he retorted jokingly, and Gazer stared at him calmly.

**Are you trying to be a fish?** he asked, **Because if the gods wished for us to swim we would be scaly like Hippocampi. **

"You don't have to live in the water to like it." Gohan said, "I happen to like swimming." he shook his head, "Wait here, and I'll show you something." Gazer snorted in confusion as the boy dove down again and came up several minutes later with a sparkling blue shell held gently in his hand.

**What is that for?** the unicorn, and Gohan laughed.

"That, my hoofed friend, is a secret for now. But do you think it is pretty?"

**Why do you ask such things?**

"Because I want to know!" Gohan exclaimed, scrambling up onto the back and perching himself on the fence, holding out the shell, "So, do you?"

**I have never been asked such a thing,** Gazer admitted,** Exactly what constitutes as pretty?**

"You can see in color, right?"

**Of course, what do you take me for?**

"Well, does the color appeal to you?"

**I don't understand.**

"Pretty is….well, really hard to describe, I guess. It's when you see something and like it, when it makes you happy, and you like to see it. Do you understand it now?" Gohan tried to explain. Frankly, he didn't think it was working. Gazer tilted his head.

**Does it make me happy? Do I like to see it? Like it? I….think I do. It's nice.** The unicorn confirmed, **I like it.** He stamped a hoof. **Now, why do you ask?**

"Just curious." Gohan said impishly, shaking the water out of his hair, laughing as Gazer threw his head up and the spray landed on him.

**You had better watch yourself, little foal, before you do something I'll retaliate for.** the unicorn warned gently, stomping a hoof.

"You wouldn't get me!" Gohan teased, hopping down off of the fence. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

**Walk?**

"I mean, in the forest." the boy clarified, and as if on cue, Gazer snorted.

**Excuse me, but last time I checked, you weren't allowed in there.**

"Come on." Gohan prodded, "When was the last time you actually got out for a bit? And besides, I wouldn't be by myself, you'd be there. You know your way around the forest better than I do." At that point, the hybrid was banking on flattering the unicorn leader. Flattery was best. After several seconds, Gazer finally nickered a consent, pricking up his ears, and edged over to the fence.

**Alright then, **he accepted, **But if I'm going to allow you in there, you are riding me, so you won't be attacked by anything unwelcome, alright? **A nod in resignation. **So, hop on, my little foal.**

Easily, Gohan took a handful of the mane that was purer than snow and hopped up onto Gazer's back, tightening his legs gently around the unicorn's sides.

**I take it that it will go without question that your human signals will not be necessary, correct?**

"Hai," the boy answered, "But if I slip up and forget, don't be mad, okay?"

**Certainly not.**

"Good."

**Then let's be off.** With that, Gazer set off at a silky trot that was as easy to sit to as a running walk, tail held high like a flag and neck arching gracefully. Prancing, he circled around and broke into a light canter, before bunching up his muscles at the fence and soaring over it. Gohan truly felt that he had wings upon this magnificent creature, and nickering eagerly, Gazer cantered into the forest, easily avoiding trees and vines.

"See Gazer, aren't you glad that we went?"

**I suppose, little foal. I take it that you have missed nature yourself?**

"Yes, I have." the saiyan answered, letting his hair loose and allowed it to cascade down, pooling at Gazer's back. The unicorn settled quickly into an easy trot. "The castle is wonderful, don't get me wrong, but there's nothing like being outside without a human for miles."

**I agree.**

"Say, why is it that Hagrid or anyone else never notices you or that I hang out with you and your herd?" Gohan inquired mildly, loosely holding a lock of Gazer's mane in each of his slender hands, "It just seems odd."

**Well,** the unicorn commented, **Don't be offended, but the human race is very unobservant. I am not surprised in the slightest that your classmates do not notice me, and I believe that if your Hagrid didn't feed us or say good morning to us he wouldn't notice us there either. **Suddenly, Gazer sped up, picking his hooves up quicker and shortening his stride.

"What's up?"

**Hush, my little foal. There is something unwelcome following us. Do not be alarmed.**

"Oh yes, quite. Just _how_ am I supposed to not be alarmed?" Gohan asked, craning his head around to look for the intruder.

**By my warning?** **Aiiyyahhh! **Suddenly, Gazer let out a panicked shriek and broke to a full gallop, just as a large something burst out of the bushes and tore at his hip, drawing blood.

"Gazer!" the boy exclaimed, leaning forward and grasping his guardian's neck in order to make it easier for the animal to run, putting as little weight on Gazer's back as he could, "Are you alright!"

**I will be fine, just hold tight and I will get us out of here- Damn it!** The thing was gaining and with another sharp bite Gazer was down of his knees, silver blood staining his coat, **Get behind me, you are a foal, I will protect you!**

"No! I can protect myself!" Gohan yelled, dismounting and standing in front of the fallen unicorn, arms outstretched in defiance. He clasped his hands and a bright ball of fire pooled in them, he formed a sword and swung furiously. His aim was true, and the thing fell, bleeding from a large wound in it's side. Ignoring it for the moment, he turned to Gazer, who was trying to struggle to his feet, "Oh god, Gazer!"

**I will be fine.**

"You're not fine, oh god." he exclaimed and without a thought wrenched off his t-shirt, tearing it into strips, first wrapping Gazer's heavily bleeding leg and then using the rest to press on his hip to stop the bleeding. "Don't move, I took a first aid course in Pallet Town with Oak-sama, I can handle this, at least, even if I'm not old enough to be registered."

**Little foal, I am not your regular animal. I am not one of your pokemon.**

"Maybe not, but you are a horse, and that is something I know something about, kapice?" Gohan was taking no arguments and slowly Gazer rested his head upon a bed of leaves that the hybrid had swiftly gotten together, making sure to mind his horn. "Now, for that thing that was chasing us…" he started, and walked over to where the fallen mass of black fur lay, absently preparing a ball of fire in his hand just in case.

It looked like some form ofhorrendous dog, but the size of a small pony, or one of Gazer's foals. Its fur, save the shine of blood, was a pitch black, but so caked with mud that it was impossible to tell what color is _should_ be. Ribs showed through the thin skin, and the muzzle was bleeding from one of Gazer's kicks. Its eyes were open and staring blankly, and dim chocolaty brown. Despite himself, Gohan found himself feeling pity for this wretched creature , and continuing to guard himself, moved it over beside a tree by its midsection.

"Hey, are you sick?" he asked it, "You must be. Sick or crazy, to attack a unicorn, you know." the animal whined and tried to get away, "Now stop that, you're hurt as it is."

**What is wrong with you? Are you suicidal! **Gazer exclaimed angrily, **It tried to kill us!**

"Maybe so, but nothing will attack a unicorn without good damn reason, right? Maybe I can talk to it."

**Listen, I don't mean to be harsh, but if that thing is as suicidal as I think it might be, perhaps it would be best to leave it to die. It certainly won't last long, and I'm sure that it would prefer to die alone. If you want to show it kindness, then leave it be and lets go back to the castle. **Gazer shook his head and stood, walking over to where Gohan stood to nudge his shoulder, **I know it hurts, but you cannot save everything that crosses your path.**

"I know that." Gohan said quietly, absently raising a hand to stroke Gazer on the neck, "I know that better than you know. I appreciate that you are willing to allow me to be kind to it, but I can't just let it die." Leaning down, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a potion and several sandwiches left over from lunch. "I know that the potion won't do much for something in his condition, but it isn't fair to not give him a chance, is it?" Quiet, he set the sandwiches down by the animal's mouth. "This is the test, you know." he told it, "If you want to live, then take the lifeline I'm offering you. I'll take care of you if you want me to, so if you want a chance, I'll be at the edge of the forest in three nights time, alright?" then he fell silent and began to walk away, Gazer right beside him, the unicorn's great head hanging a little bit lower than usual, keeping it even with Gohan's shoulder.

**That was a great thing you just did.** Gazer murmured. **The code of the unicorns is very strict, and were you my own foal I would more than likely give you a good hard nip for not goring him right then and there.** Gohan's face fell, but he looked up when Gazer nudged him gently, **But maybe the Unicorn Code has room for a few exceptions, eh, my two-legged foal?**

"Could be. Could be."

As they walked away, neither of them noticed the eerie dog sit up agonizingly, lower his head, and begin togulp down the sandwiches.

**END CHAPTER**

I told you guys that it would be short. I promise that the next one will be longer. I'm just not feeling up to it at the moment.

The only hint I'll give you guys on this chapter is this: There is a connection to Gohan's moodiness and Mystery Animal. (If you guys can't figure out what it is, I'll be upset!)


	6. Arittake no Ai de Kimi no Subete wo

CHAPTER SIX: Arittake no Ai de Kimi no Subete wo, Kimi wo Mamoritai

TRANSLATION: With All of My Love, You are Everything, I Want to Protect You, from Gackt's **Arittake no Ai de**, from the album **Love Letter.**

WRITTEN TO: Everything from **Love Letter, **the soundtrack to **Footloose,** and **Arashi.**

REVIEWS:

**MarshmellowDragon: **You'll find out this chapter if it's a Grim or a Werewolf, okay? Thank you for your review. And yes, Draco is being infected by Gohan's attitude. The good part of it, anyway. By the way, do you think that my characterization is fairly accurate? I try to make Gohan's personality in particular pretty balanced, because it's easy to make him perfect, and trust me, he ain't! He can be difficult to work with at times. See, in many stories, he's either, "Oh, woe is me, see me angst and completely fail to save my own ass!" or, "Oh look at me! I have super-awesome-failsafe powers that I can work no problem! I don't need to study or practice, everything is just ducky always!"

Oh hell no.

My Gohan is powerful, yes, but he has a difficult personality that more often than not gets him into big trouble. Confident and sensitive, he's also stubborn, fairly aggressive, and even cold at times and has a tendency not to think about what he says and gets mad easily, which gets him into big fights with the people he cares for.

**New Dye: **Thank you for your condolences, both of them. (hugs) Yes, I love Draco/Harry spats, they're fun to write. (grin)

ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS:

1) No. Not exactly.

2) I'm not telling, wait and see!

3) Um…. Yes. (secret smile)

4) Maybe, I haven't decided yet. If he gets into enough of a problem, (surprise, he attracts it!), then yes.

5) Once again, maybe. More than likely, because Gohan doesn't approve of brooms. He doesn't find them safe. Yeah, like he can talk.

And don't hesitate to ask anymore questions, I like answering them, okay? That is, if they aren't a secret.

**TheShadowPanther: **Thank you for making me feel better. Believe it or not, your review actually made me cry, along with **New Dye**'s. I love Padfoot too! (swipes dog off the street and pets)

Dog: (licks)

Yep, Gohan likes to pick up strays. About the nickname, he gets it this chapter. It's not the one you picked, but yours was good too! And yes, I know about short term memory. My friend Sam has one. And I know I was being a hypocrite.

Have fun in San Jose!

Yes, I will be putting Gohan-chan through hell. What can I say, it's what I do! I only do it because I love him so much, and because I RAAV him, I'll never make him have a bad ending.

GET. A. LIVEJOURNAL.

NOW.

**Golden Warrior 12: **Thank you for your condolences, they were buried the morning that they died, June 14.

(giggles) Your story made me laugh and feel better, thank you! (hug) It was fun.

**-------**

The great Hall burst into laughter several weeks later in mid-January as the entire Hufflepuff table stood and began doing a can-can on the table and shouting the Meow Mix tune in time to the rhythm. The whole of the rest of the school began howling with laughter at the scene. The Gryffindors, because they believed that it had been someone in their house to have performed the prank, the Slytherins, because it wasn't them and that they believed it was someone from their house, and the Ravenclaws merely because they found it amusing. Even the singers were laughing as they performed, waving their hands like paws and tilting their heads like they had kitty ears. From the High Table, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly in mirth while keeping his eyes on the three he had a feeling were behind this.

Draco, Gohan, and Harry (who was sitting at the Slytherin for a complete and total lack of purpose,) were almost crying with laughter and grasping onto each other so not to fall over by accident. Severus' face was tinged a light pink as he reversed the spell, only to have a slip of parchment flutter into his hands. With a sneer, the potions Master looked at it, then began to read aloud.

"**_Our consolations and salutations, from Messers Leon, Rettile, and Eternità._**

_**We hope that you enjoyed our gracious prank, and that no one will be sore of being the target. Mark our words, this one won't be the last.**_

_**This message will self-destruct in three seconds.**_

_**Ta ta!**"_

True to its word, three seconds later the parchment exploded in a shower of pink fluttering dragons that cooed and took refuge in Severus' hair, staining it a pretty, rose pink. Sev flushed brighter than his hair as he stalked out, trying futilely to shoo the dragons out of it. The hall was once again in an uproar.

_Well done. _Harry congratulated with a grin, shooting a glance to the howling, should-be Slytherin at heart. Gohan beamed.

_Ditto to you too, Leon.. Where DID you come up with the idea for that can-can?_

_Same place you came up with the dragons, Flame. _Harry quipped, just as Dumbledore stood, with a clap of his hands.

"Now now, settle down. As professor Snape will apparently be washing the pink out of his hair, I believe it is safe to assume that Potions classes are canceled for the day. So, have fun in your free time." Everyone but the Slytherins, but especially the Gryffindors, cheered loudly like jocks, before the Gryffs stampeded out of the hall, even before the mail arrived. As the flurry of owls arrived, Hedwig swooped down to nuzzle Harry's cheek and to eat some of his toast, before holding out her leg with a letter.

"Thanks girl." Harry praised, taking the parchment and unfolding it to read it aloud. "Harry, when you have the chance I would like you to come down to my hut for a cuppa'. If y' don't have anything else t' do, that is. I have somethin' to show ya before the next lesson. Thanks. Hagrid." Harry tilted his head as Gohan nodded, then met Hagrid's eyes from across the table and nodded as well. It was then that a beautiful silver bird soared in to rest gracefully to Gohan's right and gently nibbled on the saiyan's arm. Gohan beamed and rubbed the bird's head, ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Hey there Sly, how'd you get here? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, in another dimension?" He asked the Skarmory, who trilled and thrust a light blue piece of paper at him, with the formal, wax seal of the Kais on the back. Eyebrows up to his hairline, the ebony eyes ran over the caligraphied kanji scrawled on the sheet of paper.

_Hey Gohan-chan, how ya doing? Yes, I know where you are, don't scowl at me. _(Gohan WAS scowling at her.)_ Hope you're not upset, but it looked like you were having so much fun over there, so I decided to leave you alone for awhile. As it turns out, that portal you got sucked through only appears once in one millennium. I can come get you if you want me to, but I didn't know if you would want me to or not. Yeah, I've been checking on you every so often. This place is soooo boring. (bitches to self) Anyway, send Sly back with your answer, and feel free to tell me when you want to come back. And you can send letters to Lance-san, Sasu-kun, and Shigeru-san through me, it's the least I can do. _

_Bye now, Yumi._

_P.S. I've enclosed a little tool of Sasshi's that he created. It's called a 'thought quill.' Just think what you want to write and it will come out on paper in seconds, call it a very late Christmas present. I know how bad you are when you want to write long letters and don't quite have the time, don't let this go to waste, I know you won't! Have fun, and if you fail your exams I'll pound you! Do your best, like I know you always do._

_By the way, you'll need some practice with this, because if you're thinking in a hurry and in fragments, your letter will come out on fragments too, got me?_

Gohan rolled his eyes at the last bit, but looked the lovely eagle feather quill over between his fingertips before setting it in his bag after scribbling a note manually on a sheet of paper. Upon reading it over he wrapped it up and handed it to Sly, who nipped his ear and flapped off. Gohan waved goodbye with a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was half freaked and half amused at that particular moment in time. Freaked, and worried. There hadn't been a prank like their's since he was in school, even those Weasley twins had their own style of doing things; this was all too familiar for his liking. Remus' heart twisted painfully in his chest as he remembered his years back at school with Prongs, Wormtail, and Pad- No! Padfoot betrayed them, he was no Marauder! The were shook his head. No, he couldn't think about times long passed, he was only going to make himself depressed if he kept up _that_ kind of thinking.

For several seconds, Lupin's gaze rested on the three boys who were sitting next to each other, laughing and making jokes. Remus just couldn't understand that Gohan kid. Somehow, he had seemed to sense that Remus was hiding something and keyed in on it, scraping at it with Slytherin subtlety disguised as innocent curiosity and succeeding in making the teacher extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Gohan looked up and ebony locked with deep brown mixed with bright gold in a silent stare down. Remus looked away. Why on this earth couldn't he keep this child's gaze? It made no sense!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something's up with that guy. _Gohan thought, keeping his eyes on Lupin. _I don't know what it is, or why he makes me uneasy, but I know I don't like it. It's like how Vegeta used to affect me back when I was a little kid; like how he would look down on me and make the fur on my tail bristle. I miss my tail; wonder if it'll ever grow back? Aw well. It's like he's trying to shove me down, without even realizing it. How naive. He obviously has no idea of what he's doing to me, hmph._

I_t's odd. Kira Absolutely hates him, but Aoi wants to give him a chance. They've never been divided on anything that ever really mattered before, I just don't know what to make of this. Harry seems to like him well enough, but Draco can't stand him, but I really don't know. It's like two sides of a coin, and I don't know how _I _really feel! I think all I can do is keep on my guard and stay focused. _

_That's all._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hagrid, what is it that you wanted me to see?" Harry asked mildly later that morning, tilting his head. The huge man laughed thunderously and gestured to the field where Gazer and his herd were normally, but were now hidden on the other side, invisible to the eye.

"Well, yer friend's essay was fascinatin', and I was already planning' this, but I figured, what the hey, I should do the lesson anyway, early or not."

"But what is it?" Harry asked, feigning lack of knowledge. He knew very well what Gohan had written about and now he knew what Hagrid was going to show him, but kept quiet. The teacher was obviously quite eager to see his surprised reaction, and there was no way he was going to disappoint him!

"Feast yer eyes!" Hagrid declared, throwing out his arms excitedly.

A small smile crept across Harry's features as Gazer raised his head and began trotting up the hill obligingly, nickering a light greeting to Harry. The unicorn wouldn't let anyone but Gohan touch him, the hybrid had told both him and Draco when he could understand enough, but Gazer was familiar with both of the other two and liked them both, as far as unicorns liking people went.

"How cool!" the boy breathed, "Flame's going to flip his pre-pubescent lid!" His green eyes glittered and met with Gazer's warm brown; the unicorn dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Awesome!"

"Isn't he?" Hagrid asked, "I couldn't believe it when they actually stayed for more than a day, yeh know they could get out if they tried." Harry nodded and vaulted up onto the fence, smiling when Hagrid gaped at the unicorn's nearness to the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Fucking-Die.

"Hey, what are you calling him?" the Gryffindor asked curiously, raising a brow, whilst Gazer snorted suddenly; Harry wondered if he was embarrassed.

"I've been callin' 'im Snowy, because of 'is coat, yeh see."

Gazer snorted again, and this time Harry was _sure_ that it was from embarrassment.

"Um, Hagrid, I really don't think he likes it much," Harry raised his hands and waved them back and froth when the man's face fell, "I mean, it's not bad, but it doesn't really suit someone of his beauty."

"Well, I tried to think of one, but they all sounded stupid. Any suggestions?"

"Um, how about… how about Gazer?"

**--------**

Later that afternoon, the three of them walked down to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Harry smiling in amusement, Draco rolling his eyes, and Gohan positively bouncing on his feet.

"Oh, you are a disgrace to Slytherin," the blonde moaned, "Kill me now."

"Really?" Gohan drawled, "Rule number two."

"Shut up." the aristocrat growled mildly, but couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as Gohan raced over to the fence, vaulting onto the top of it, and scowling childishly as he was ordered off by Hagrid, who looked every bit as excited as the hybrid. Gohan then began chirping in excitement to anyone willing to listen about how cool this lesson would be, but would refuse to relinquish any information at all about it.

"Now," Hagrid called the class to order, "Before we begin, I want all the girls in the class to come closer to the front, our lesson for today is a bit edgy about boys."

Now _this_ started up even more whispers, and while most guys began to grumble, Gohan didn't appear to listen at all and stayed where he was, right at the fence, Draco and Harry at his sides. Hagrid apparently didn't notice this, but no matter, he was concentrating on pulling out a whistle and blowing it sharply.

There was no answer.

The giant began to shift uncomfortably as murmurs began to run through the crowd, none of them pleasant. Gohan sighed a bit before perching himself up on the fence again, pressing two fingers into his mouth and letting out a piercing whistle, closing his eyes and standing as he did so.

Suddenly, a thundering was heard and in seconds, Gazer was standing with his elegant head just barely seen above the hill.

The hybrid whistled again in encouragement.

Gohan knew that as much as Gazer trusted him, and vice versa, the unicorn would no doubt be more than a bit nervous and skittish for this, and while the boy had reassured him the night before, as was usual before he headed off for his routine walk over the grounds, nothing was certain.

_It is alright, my friend. Please, come closer._

**I don't like this, my little foal. I don't like this.**

_Please? It'll be okay, I won't let anyone near who you don't want near, and no one but me will come close if you don't want them to, okay? Please come closer, Hagrid has been waiting and waiting for this, he'll be heartbroken._ Gohan pleaded sincerely, watching intently as Gazer considered it. The class was too busy muttering in awe of how Gohan had managed to get Gazer's attention amongst themselves, and didn't notice the silent conversation going on at that very moment before their eyes. _Please? I'll be right by you, I promise._

Gazer remained silent for several seconds, before replying.

**Alright, little foal. But do not let them too close.**

_No problem. _Gohan responded, mental tone much more upbeat as the unicorn took several steps closer, stopped, then stepped forward again. The hybrid, without realizing that he was doing it and that the entire class was staring at him, had begun crooning soothingly in soft, encouraging tones. "Easy does it, come on, there you go, sweetheart. Just a few steps closer, darling, that's good, just a bit more. Easy baby, there we go, you're going to be just fine."

**(Just so you know, that's how I talk to my horses when I want them to do something. They really respond better to voice than force, so I'm going by experience)**

"Easy there, love, you're good." the boy cooed, oblivious to anything but the tiny, baby steps that Gazer was taking, until the unicorn wasn't a step away from him. Gazer was shivering in nerves, a way that few would ever again see the proud creature, and true to his nature, Gohan climbed through the fence and wrapped his arms around Gazer's neck, petting his mane and running gentle hands over him.

"How'd yeh-?" Hagrid asked numbly, and without looking up, the hybrid answered.

'Well, no offense, but your observation skills suck bad. I've been coming down here for around a month and a half now to talk to this guy. He knows me pretty well, and trusts me, so can you please not be mad at me and let me calm him down?" Without hesitation, the teacher nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Intently, Gohan pressed his forehead to Gazer's, sending both physical and mental warmth with the touch, Gazer promptly lowered his head, resting it against Gohan's chest, minding his horn and easily sticking it under the boy's arm so not to harm him. Gentle, knowing hands smoothed down his forelock and Gohan continued to croon softly.

"That's good, easy." he sighed, then turned back to the teacher, "Would you mind terribly if I stayed in here with him? He's still really scared, and I'll be quiet so you can talk."

"Sure." Hagrid said, apparently relieved enough not to care _what_ Gohan did, as long as Gazer didn't leave. "So, unicorns. As yeh can see, they're skittish creatures, and not likely to ever approach a human of their own free will. They're very shy, and…."

**-------**

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully later that night during dinner. Picking at his food with his chopsticks, Gohan looked up.

"How exactly was it fun? Poor Gazer was scared out of his mind." the saiyan had been wearing an irritated scowl for the last few hours, and had quite frankly been highly unpleasant to be around.

"Look, do you mind _not_ raining down on the rest of us?" Harry inquired snippily, "I know you're kind of pissed off about it, but if it wouldn't be too difficult, please refrain from ruining the only good thing to happen to me today." Surprisingly, Gohan didn't respond, and Draco rested a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Hey, hey, cool it down you two." he ordered, and with a tense, jerky motion Gohan slammed down his eating utensils and stood angrily.

"I can't handle this right now. I need to take a walk, get some exercise, and quite possibly beat the living shit out of someone in a spar, and I would prefer it myself if _you_ would stop ruining my appetite. I don't have much of one, you know." That said, he got to his feet and stalked out of the hall, carrying his plate that was still full of food. Draco sighed.

"Good grief." the blonde muttered.

"Argh!" Harry let out a sigh and promptly stuck his face in his hands. "He's one of my best friends, but really! Sometimes I just can't stand him, he pisses me off!"

**-------**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Gohan told himself, sitting himself down on a rock somewhere in the middle of the forest. After walking for awhile and letting himself calm down, he was currently feeling properly ashamed of himself. Still holding the plate of food, he placed it down on the ground. "Why do I still do this?" he asked himself, and wasn't answered.

Ever since the 'incident', he had been coming to the forest every night sometime to look for the animal he had tried to spare, without seeing hide nor hair of it. It was rather depressing, but upon asking around and getting a negative on the carcass of a giant canine lying about he continued to bring food. However, every time he returned, the plate was just as he had left it, and only the forest creatures had made a mark on it. Once he had caught a thestral munching on it, another time a pack of crups tearing into it, but upon examination, there were never any teeth marks or paw prints the size of that giant animal that he was looking for, and quite frankly, it brought him down a bit.

"I'm _so _stupid." he said angrily. "I know I shouldn't get so mad at him, but sometimes he just pisses me off. Maybe I should just go back and apolo….gize.." he trailed off as the bushes rustled and step by step, paw by paw, and animal crept out, head low, posture defensive, and teeth bared. Gohan was positively delighted.

The canine growled menacingly, and Gohan obligingly stepped back.

"Hey, please don't growl at me like that. I told you that if you would show up I would give you a chance, so here I am." he said mildly, giving the animal it's space just as it tore into the food ravenously. "At least you're alive, _sou desu ne?_"

Brown eyes stared into his and the creature didn't look away. Slowly, after about five minutes, the filthy tail began to wave back and forth, so slowly.

"Are you still scared of me?"

The tail began to move faster. Gohan smiled.

"I heard as a child that animals like to be sang to, at least the ones around my home and my pokemon do, I was wondering if you did too." Not a sound in response. "Well, I suppose that it couldn't hurt, right?"

A soft woof.

"Okay then. Now, what should I do? Maybe something in English, so you could understand it? I don't know much, mostly musicals and stuff, nothing really popular… Well, maybe this one. It's from a movie called Footloose.

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight  
We only get one chance  
But nothing ties our hands  
_

_You're what I want  
Listen to me  
Nothing I want  
Is out of my reach _

HEAVEN HELPS THE MAN who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs

Running away will never make you free  
And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee  
But I wanna hold you now  
And I won't hold you down

I'm shaking the past  
Making my breaks  
Taking control  
If that's what it takes!" Gohan was surprised to see when he looked up that the dog had finished the food and was now watching him in curiosity. "Did you like that?"

Another woof.

"Well, I'm glad of that." he mused mildly, watching as the dog came and sat down next to him on the soft grass of the clearing. "You know, I'm still trying to fit in around this place. I'm not from around here, or anywhere close, so I'm still trying to get used to it. New classes, new places, a new language, and an entirely new type of people to handle. I didn't think that I'd like it at all, but once I met Leon and Rettile, I thought that maybe I could learn to like it. They're so patient with me, and I end up feeling terrible every time I get into a spat with either of them. You think I'm wrong?"

A soft whimper of a question.

"Oh, you want to know about them? Well, Leon's real name is actually Harry Potter, he's a Gryffindor, and he drives me up the wall. He's a really good guy, nice and fairly normal, open-minded, and understanding. Normally we get along really well, but sometimes we get in each other's way and start snipping at each other. I know that it's not all his fault and that it's not all mine, but it's just drives me nuts, you know? And then Rettile, his name is Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. He used to have this really bad superiority complex, but over the last few months he's really lightened up and calmed down, he and Leon only fight lightly now, not for real, unless it's really bad. He's good to talk to and he always takes me seriously, even when Leon won't."

"Woof?"

"How much of this do you actually understand?" Gohan inquired, and was rewarded with a large, booming woof. He grinned. "Well, I guess that it doesn't really matter. You won't tell anyone, will you?" The tail began to wave back and forth again. "Good, now I'm holding you to that, okay?" Slowly, giving the animal enough time to get away if it so wanted, Gohan reached out a hand and rested it on the dog' head. "It's getting late. If you meet me here tomorrow morning and evening, I'll bring you some more food."

With that, he stood and began to walk away, leaving the dog staring at him intently, not moving from where it sat in the clearing.

**------**

"Rettile, where's Leon?" Gohan inquired when he got back to the Slytherin common room. From where he was sitting on his bed, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, since it's almost lights out, he's most likely in his own common room, where you should have been hours ago." he said shortly, and Gohan groaned.

"I'm sorry, Rettile, I didn't mean to stay out so late."

"Well, you know how much I worry about you. Honestly, you'd think that you weren't even from this world, the way you act sometimes." The hybrid suddenly gulped.

"I told you, I'm sorry. I just needed some times to calm down, okay? Forgive me?" Draco didn't answer. Gohan sighed and began to turn and leave the room when his friend's voice stopped him.

"Hey, last I heard, the Gryffindor password was Evendell, courtesy of some idiotic seventh year. Don't let 'em intimidate you when you go in, okay?" the blonde didn't look at him, but didn't hesitate to accept and return the hug that Gohan offered him seconds later. "Yeah, yeah, we know you're mushy. Disgrace to Slytherin, I'm telling you. Now get going, before even Professor Snape would give you detention for being out of bounds."

"Thank you, Draco." Gohan told him seriously, and was dismissed with a wave.

"Yes, I know, I'm wonderful. Get over your awe." Then he smiled. "And you're welcome. What else would friends be for?"

**------**

"Evendell." Gohan told the painting of the Fat Lady several minutes later. She stared suspiciously at him for a bit, but nevertheless smiled when he told her, "That name they gave you is positively atrocious. You don't look a pound over one-twenty, you know." She promptly blushed, giggled, and placed a hand over her face, before swinging open happily. All of the buzz and chatter that welcomed him instantly died down as every Gryffindor in the common room stopped short and stared at the short, slender Slytherin standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Slytherin, and how the hell did you get this password?" A burly seventh year that Gohan recognized as the quiddich captain, Oliver Wood, asked gruffly, boring holes into him with bright brown eyes that made so many girls turn to mushy puddles.

**(Like my friend Angela.)**

Gohan merely blinked at him.

"You'd be surprised at how much others know, I would suggest being a bit more discreet with your passwords from now on. But that isn't the point. Where is Harry?"

"I don't believe that that is any of your business, Slytherin." Oliver hissed menacingly, and Gohan, despite himself, felt his hackles rise and his temper spark just a bit, before shoving his irritation down.

"I believe, on the contrary, that it _is_ my business, and I suggest that you tell me what I want to know before you piss me off any more than I am already-"

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice suddenly inquired form the stares, and Gohan turned to see a scowling Harry standing there in a pair of black p.j.s and black slippers.

"What do you think I'm doing here, admiring the view?" Gohan quipped, "I was looking for you, idiot."

"Why, exactly?" Harry asked, and Gohan looked hurt for just a second before masking it.

"If you don't know, then I guess it doesn't really matter much, I suppose." he said coolly, turning his back in composure, then walked a few tense steps, then bolted straight out the door, only stopping when he figured he was far enough away. Slowly, he leaned up against a wall and slid down it to sit himself down on the floor. He wished one of his pokemon were there with him, but didn't regret ordering them gently to remain in the common room.

Furiously, Gohan scrubbed at his eyes with his hand, scowling as he realized that he couldn't keep his tears down for once and eventually just let them fall, dripping onto the stone floor like crystals and making wet marks on his shirt.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked suddenly, and Gohan glanced up, not caring that he looked a right mess, hair coming out of his ponytail to hang in his face, tears streaking his face. He blinked however, when he saw a very concerned Severus Snape standing there, hands on his hips, "What's wrong?"

Gohan merely shook his head and rubbed his eyes again, not arguing when the teacher sighed and bent down, scooping him up.

"What I put up with, child. Honestly." he murmured quietly, beginning to walk toward the Slytherin dungeons. Gohan did nothing but sigh in resignation before allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

**------**

"Professor?" Draco asked, startled, when the teacher shoved open the door to the dorms with his foot, carrying a fast asleep Gohan, and gently set him down on his bed, covering him up. "What happened?"

"Leave it for the moment, Draco." Severus replied, ruffling his student's hair, "Let him tell you on his own time."

"Uh, sure." Draco replied.

"Oh, and good job this morning, little Rettile."

Draco only stared, gobsmacked, as Severus left the room, smirking the entire way. Then, he sighed, smiled slightly, and picked up Hikaru, who was trying to join her big sisters in climbing up with their master, before setting her down gently on the bed. She cooed happily at him and nudged his hand, an obvious thank you. Draco's smile widened.

It was hard to believe that only a few months ago, he would have balked and shied away at even touching her, when now he welcomed her company with open arms.

Maybe it was a Japanese thing.

**------**

THE NICKNAMES:

Leon: Lion, in Spanish.

Rettile: Reptile, in Italian.

Eternità: Eternity, in Italian.

Yeah, everyone has their spats, but luckily, Gohan doesn't get into too many with Harry much of the time.

TRANSLATION:

Sou desu ne: Isn't that right?


	7. Break Down the Walls

CHAPTER SEVEN: Break Down the Walls, You've Got to Cut Your Ties, There's Pain, Pain Burning In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: No.

**-------**

First of all, I'm sorry that this took so long to get out.

Nextly, I've got a question. It might seem dumb, but bear with me. Do you think it would be better to put the review responses at the beginning, before the chapter, or stick them after. Personally, I prefer the way I do it now, but I'm just curious.

**-------**

OMG-just-read-harrypotterandthehalfbloodprince-squee-SQUEE!-OMG-**SNAPE!**

No, seriously. It was SO much better than Order of the Phoenix. OotP sucked llama balls.

Scary

Nightcrawlers

Advocating

Pessimistic

Entities

**OMGSNAPESNAPESNAPE!** (squee)

**--------**

REVIEWS:

**MarshmellowDragon: **Yep, I wanted a language that wasn't in Japanese and that I could vaguely understand. I'm good at Spanish and since Spanish is like Italian, Italian it is! And yes, yes it was. (grin) I'm glad you find my characterization accurate, I was rather worried about it.

**New Dye:** Yo! I know it was cold, but neither of them were really in the best of moods at the time, Gohan was being pissy, and so yeah. Yay, more questions! I love it!

1) It'll be a team effort, but Gohan will find out first. He _is_ the one who's been caring for him, you know.

2) Of course! They're thirteen (Gohan's twelve), fights happen. That wasn't as bad as what Ron has done over the years, and what can we say, they're boys.

3) Eventually, I'm working on that. It'll be a while, though, because Siri-san isn't very trusting, and with good reason.

4) I'm really not sure. How long do you think would be good?

5) Not in this part, maybe in part four though.

6) Yes, actually, I am.

7) When he gets enough exercise to calm down. See, since he's a saiyan (a very easily wound up saiyan with way too much power on his hands) he has a lot of energy, and normally he'll fight at least once a day with Vegeta to burn it off. It's a saiyan thing. I'll get him someone to fight with on a regular basis, though. Since he hasn't told anyone about what he is, no one knows what's going on, so they think he's being bitchy on purpose.

I'm so glad that you liked the prank! I had fun writing it!

See, my original problem with this story was this. I already have the first twelve chapters (rough draft) typed out. But when I got ready to edit, I discovered one thing. I had originally sorted Gohan into Gryffindor with an entirely different story for our Drakey-boy, but then I decided that I didn't like it and sorted him into Slytherin. That put me into a situation in which I had to completely dismantle the story and change everything around.

**Golden Warrior12: **I'm so glad that you like it! (giggles at part 2 of story) That kind of makes me happy. You know, I'm kind of sad about something. When I wrote the original Partners and posted it, I had a whole bunch of people who reviewed every single chapter, then didn't follow into the other parts, I'm glad that I have people who do, though. (smile)

**--------**

"Are you okay?" Draco inquired the next morning as he sat up to see Gohan sitting on his bed, staring intently out the window, "You've been staring out that window for the last fifteen minutes. Go outside."

"I don't need to go outside. I need someone to fight with!" The hybrid growled, getting up and starting to pace. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"It seems to me, sweetheart, that you do plenty of that already."

"Not arguing! Fighting! As in, punch punch, kick kick, that sort of thing. This is driving me crazy!" Gohan sighed and reluctantly pulled on a pair of jeans and a skintight sleeveless shirt. Pikachu leapt to his head while Kira and Aoi sat, worried at his sides.

"Well, why don't you go talk to Professor Snape?"

"Snape-sensei? Why?"

"He's our head of house, I'm sure he could arrange something." Draco commented, "It's his job."

"You sure?"

"Of course," his friend answered, "What sort of Malfoy would I be if I wasn't?"

Gohan shrugged.

"A bad one, I assume?"

"Duh! Slytherin Code!"

Laughing, Gohan turned around and embraced a very startled Draco.

"Thank you. I'll go and take your advice, and then I'll try to talk to Leon again." That said, he walked out of the room, and Draco sighed angstily as Hikaru crawled into his lap.

"Hey, what's up, little lizard?"

**You should fight with Daddy.** She told him indignantly, and he laughed. Draco had been starting to understand little Hikaru just a few weeks ago and had kept it to himself, asking Hikaru to do the same.

"No, I really don't think I should."

**Why not?**

"Are you kidding, little one? He'd kick my ass!"

**Ass? Daddy told me that was a bad word, even though he says it all the time.**

"Well then, don't tell him I said it."

**-------**

The halls were empty as Gohan trekked through them. The pictures watched him mildly and every so often one of them would wave at him, if they were familiar. Eventually, he came to the door he recognized as the entrance to Severus' office and knocked on it sharply, stepping back politely when it was opened.

"Son? What are you doing here?" Severus asked, and Gohan bowed deeply in respect, startling his teacher.

"Well, first of all, thank you for dealing with me last night. Secondly, I was wondering if you could arrange someone or something for me to fight with. You know what I am, I can't burn off all this energy without an outlet for it, and quite frankly, I'm getting to be rather unbearable." Gohan said matter-of-factly, and Severus blinked, before opening the door wider.

"Come on in."

The hybrid obliged him and entered. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it. The room was large and comfortably furnished, all dark wood and two large, squishy looking leather chairs. Severus gestured for him to sit and he did, pleased to note that the chair _was_ as soft as it looked. The teacher tool the chair behind the desk and leaned back, folding his hands.

"Before we start, would you like anything? Tea, coffee, maybe? I have a feeling that this will take a while."

"Hot chocolate, if I would be permitted, sir." Gohan said quietly and smiled when two cups suddenly materialized on the desk, soft tendrils of steam, billowing up from the tops. After taking a sip, he nodded. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, about your energy issues…"

"Right," the boy began, "It's hard for me to function the way I'm going now. If I can't fight, then I at least need several days of the week to keep moving nonstop. I personally think that a daily fight would be more effective."

Severus mused for a few minutes, absently sipping from his mug.

"I see your point, I do indeed."

"Is there anything at all that you can do?"

"I believe that there might be." the teacher said quietly, "I know of a spell that might be of assistance to you, it was actually developed several centuries ago in war times, when troops were being trained. It was near impossible to really tell what skill level someone was at back then, so they developed this. It's a simple spell that you cast on yourself once, just once, and then your power level will be registered with a potion. You then put one single drop of the potion on a dummy or something of that nature, and it will begin to attack according to your skill level or what you need or feel up to at the moment. The spell needs to be renewed though, at every usage, because you want a perfectly accurate reading. It's fairly simple, I can show you how to do both the spell and the potion right now, if you want to."

Throughout the entirety of the man's speech, Gohan had sat there, wide-eyed for a few seconds, before leaping to his feet.

"Really?" he exclaimed, "That would be awesome!" Severus snorted slightly, quite possibly in amusement, before getting to his feet.

"Then lets get started," he began, and started pulling out several things out of his cupboards, "First, you take four ounces of ground rattlesnake fang, make sure it's in a _fine_ powder, nothing less. Then you add to it a total of five drops of poison from a komodo dragon…."

_Training X _

_Ingredients: _

_4 ounces of ground rattlesnake fang_

_5 drops of poison from a komodo dragon (preferably seven to ten years old)_

_1 shredded magnolia petal (10 pieces)_

_3 ounces of sea anemone poison_

_6 ground spines of a naturally dead Venus fly trap_

_1 pint of water mixed with 2 salt content_

_Procedure:_

_1) Add the komodo dragon poison to the ground rattlesnake fang _

_2) mix thoroughly with a pestle, the add to the sea anemone poison while stirring clockwise three times_

_3) Let sit for five minutes exactly_

_4) Add the magnolia pieces one at a time every 2 seconds_

_5) Stir in the fly trap spines._

_6) Transfer entire thing to a small cauldron and heat to boiling before adding the water._

_7) Let sit for two minutes and ten seconds exactly before you can use it._

This was what Gohan had written down in a notebook ten minutes later, holding a vial of the potion.

Smiling, he stood and bowed low, showing as much respect as he knew how.

"Thank you so much." the hybrid said, "I owe you."

"Not at all," Severus responded mildly, "It's my duty and my job to watch out for my students."

"Thank you anyway, as it is." Gohan told him, "I'm about to lose it, this should really help."

He was about to leave, when a voice stopped him.

"Don't forget to fight first, so that you can go and straighten things out with Potter."

Gohan blinked in surprise, then grinned at his teacher's knowing stare, before bolting out the door, but not

without another bow.

"Thank you!"

**-------**

Several hours later, refreshed and feeling better than he had in quite possibly months, Gohan exited an empty room he had found and ki protected and had then proceeded to beat the living shit out of a dummy that he had poured a drop of potion over. Severus had been right, it was so simple, and the whole deal had successfully rid him of all the pent-up energy and stress.

**Thank goodness,** Kira mused, **I was really getting worried.**

"Really? Then why didn't you suggest it sooner?" Gohan inquired curiously, watching as the Delcatty shook her head.

**Because it's something you had to do for yourself.** She told him. The hybrid grinned.

"Well, thanks then, for the input," he told her, "But if you guys wouldn't mind, could the three of you do something else for a few hours, huh? I have a few issues to straighten out. With both of them." Gohan finished seriously, and understanding just what he was talking about, Aoi nodded for the group of the.

**Of course, master.**

"Thank you so much." Gohan murmured, bending down so he was on his knees, and embracing both Kira and Aoi, keeping Pikachu snuggled against his chest, "You're always so understanding with me, I want you to know that I appreciate it."

**Duh,** Kira scoffed, **What sort of guardians would we be if we didn't? Besides, we, the pokemon, all of us, are the few that you can _always_ depend on, no matter what. We love you. Not for being the Chosen Child, but for you. We loved you before we knew your powers, you know that.**

**Wow, who knew that _you_ of all pokemon could make speeches?** Pikachu inquired, breaking the accompanied silence,** Shocking.**

**Oh, be quiet, mousey.** Kira growled.

**Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? You? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…** Pikachu teased her gently, and Aoi uncharacteristically began to giggle when the electric type was tackled by a pseudo-enraged Kira. Smirking at their play, Gohan got to his feet.

"Be good, you three." he told them mildly, and received three affirmative responses, before he turned and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

**--------**

"Look, I need to talk to you." Gohan muttered, supposedly to an empty bookshelf in a recess of the library. Suddenly, a book was shoved through the other side of the shelve and landed on Gohan's foot, revealing one Harry Potter, who was raising his eyebrow.

"Really? Maybe I'll stay over here. Are you going to yell at me again?" Harry inquired mildly, tone holding a sharp edge that Gohan knew he somewhat deserved.

"No, I'm not going to yell. I need to talk to you."

Silence answered him, before Harry walked around the shelve and sat down in a chair. Gohan sat down a few seconds later and sighed, rubbing his eyes with a hand.

"I'm sorry, okay? You didn't deserve the treatment I gave you, and you have every right to be angry with me. Can you please forgive me?" The saiyan bangs fell in front of his eyes, and Harry remained silent, before finally speaking up.

"You infuriate me sometimes. Sometimes I just want to, I don't know, hit you, or something. But I _did_ walk into it, you know." Gohan looked up, "You've always had this affinity for communicating with creatures, even if you _are_ socially inept, and I should have known that you would be sensitive when it came to Gazer. Besides, remember what you told me when we first met? _Despite what people might tell you, I'm not all that brave. I don't like people, I'm paranoid, and I prefer reading than human company. Nothing personal._ Remember that? I do, and I still wanted to be friends with you." Harry said quietly, serious, "If I hadn't met you, I would never have given Reptile a chance, and when Ron and Hermione got together I wouldn't have known what to do.

It was a given that we'd fight occasionally. And it's okay to do it. We're just different people." Harry's green eyes were piercing into Gohan's, demanding the truth, "Do _you_ still want to be friends with me?" Gohan looked startled, as if that had been the last question he had ever been expected to answer.

"Of course." The hybrid kept his tone stubbornly low and controlled, somehow, and wasn't at all expecting the other boy to lean forward and hug him fiercely, a habit he _must _ have picked up from Gohan himself, for Draco had told him promptly that Harry Potter had never been known to initiate any sort of physical contact, no matter who it was. Not even to Weasley or Granger, from what his connections said. And Draco had _massive_ connections.

Despite, Gohan hugged him back, burying his face in the older boy's shoulder.

"Hey, Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"If I invite you into the Slytherin dorms, will you stay long enough for me to tell you and Rettile something?"

"Why?"

"I have a story to tell you both."

**---------**

"Are you shitting us?" Both boys inquired about a half hour later, both sitting on Draco's four poster, both looking completely gobsmacked. Gohan himself was standing off to the side, staring out the window as if he wanted to be anywhere else but there at the moment. Draco and Harry stared at each other, before the Gryffindor nodded a silent signal and Draco got to his feet.

"I believe you." the blonde said, voice low and tone unusually velvety soft, "We both do. It makes sense, you know."

"How can you possibly believe something so ridiculous!" Gohan burst out, whirling, and Draco blinked.

"Hello, wizard here." Draco deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. "None of us are in any position to doubt anything at this point."

"And it explains a lot." Harry cut in. "You aren't used to actions that even muggles find simple, daily actions, like sleeping indoors. You dislike being with people, and you get all edgy every time someone asks you about your home." Gohan cringed. "You have an uncanny bond with animals and you somehow can sneak out into the forest at night without anyone finding out, or, god forbid, with permission. Either one is equally improbable under normal circumstances."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Draco ordered, sounding a bit more like the haughty aristocrat that he was, "If it were me, I'm not sure that I would have been brave enough to trust me or Hero here." Quietly, a hand somehow made its way to the hybrid's shoulder, "But I, for one, am glad that you told me about you. I feel like I understand you better now, and that's good." he finished lamely, not quite knowing what else to say in this sort of situation.

"Alright, enough sap," Harry cut in, a slow grin creeping upon his features, "This could help, you know."

Gohan blinked.

"How so?" he inquired. Harry stared at Draco. Draco stared at Harry. They both smirked.

"Have you ever tried flying, before?"

**-------**

"I don't like this." Gohan muttered, glaring darkly at the broom he held in his hand. It was a school one; the handle was dented and twigs were falling out. From his side, Harry snickered, holding his Firebolt lovingly. "I don't like this at all." The saiyan repeated.

Playing in the grass of the quiddich pitch, Kira and Aoi lifted their heads and Kira chirped at him. Pikachu leapt to his head in a cute little jump and grabbed onto Gohan's hair as he set the broom on the ground.

**Hey Gohan? Why are you doing this? You know how to fly! **She questioned him, and Gohan shot her a small smile.

_I would like to think so. _Then he added vocally, "Why are you making me do this?" Harry smirked.

"Because."

"Because why?" Gohan stared skeptically at the ratty piece of wood in front of him. It didn't look like it would support Sasani, much less him. "I believe riding an angry Gyarados would be safer. And I know that from experience, I'll have you know. Besides, I know how to fly."

"Not on a broom, you don't." Draco inserted himself into the conversation, hovering easily on his Nimbus 2001. "Hold out your hand, and say 'up!'." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Up." He muttered casting disgruntled glares at anyone he could. To his surprise, the broom shot up into his hand and the saiyan absently began twirling it like a glaive. Harry snickered.

"Now you get on and kick off."

"Do shut up." Gohan snapped and grudgingly got on before kicking off and hovering about six feet off the ground. Child's play. "This good enough for you, O' Great One?" He added sarcastically as Harry mounted his brand newly returned Firebolt and with little effort shot up into the air until he was a speck in the sky. Gohan shook his head. "_Baka_." Was all he said before going higher, and glaring in frustration at the piece of junk he was sitting on. "This is a piece of crap!" He snapped angrily, then whirled as he heard Harry's laughter from above him. "Shut up!"

His friend promptly blew a raspberry at him. A slight red flush spread across the saiyan's face and he muttered several nasty obscenities in saiyan that would make even the toughest sailor blush. That is, if they could figure out what they meant. However, let no one tell you that Son Gohan will let anyone laugh at him; good natured or not. Perhaps by force of sheer will, no one knows, but somehow he got that broom higher up, until he was only a few feet below the Gryffindor seeker.

Harry smirked. If one wanted a stubborn ass saiyan to do what one wants, tweak their pride. It works like a charm.

"Oh, come on Gohan! Lighten up a bit. Flying's fun, just give it a chance!"

A saiyan glare picked up from Vegeta.

"I know how to fly. I do not need a broken down bô to do that." The chibi bitched, raising an eyebrow in indignation. Harry shook his head as his friend swooped down and tossed his broom to the ground, snarling at it menacingly. Then, the older wizard tossed his hands in the air, rolling his eyes.

"FINE! I give up on you! Happy?" Gohan blinked at him blandly, then smirked.

"Very." Was his simple answer before stalking off, setting the broom back in the shed. Harry sighed as he did some loop-de-loops.

"Baka." He muttered at Gohan's retreating back, then stopped dead when he realized what exactly he had just said. Unknowingly, Harry Potter had called Son Gohan a baka from pure instinct and habit simply from hearing it so many times. Dear God. The world was officially doomed.

**-------**

"Yo!" Gohan called late one night in mid-February, stepping easily into the clearing that had become so familiar to him, watching with a smile as a gigantic black dog bounded up to him then stopped about six feet away. The boy set the plate of food down on the ground and backed away, sitting himself down on a stump, just watching. Ever since he had begun feeding the scraggly animal, it had become much more trusting with him, but still refused to come close. "How are you doing, boy?"

A low whine in response, a cautious glance, and a slight tail wag.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking care of yourself, then." he said mildly, smiling as he noted that he could just barely see the dog's ribs. Apparently, the animal somehow didn't grow a winter coat, and on more than one occasion Gohan found himself getting strange hunches before he went to feed him, ending with the saiyan asking Draco pleadingly to lend him a large, fluffy green comforter that had long since been dubbed the "Animal blanket." At least, ever since the second time, when Gohan had brought it back covered in long black fur. Draco had promptly declared that he never wanted to see it anywhere near his bed ever again, so therefore it was the dog's blanket.

The dog looked at him and whined. Gohan blinked, then inclined his head.

"You're welcome, Inu-san. I'd do it for anyone who needed my help."

_Oh. So it would have been anyone?_

"Of course, if they needed aid, I would have-waitaminute." Gohan cut himself off, "Did you just-?"

_Did you just-?_

"Talk to me/_understand me?_"

"Oh my god."

_Oh my god._

"This is so cool!" Gohan suddenly exclaimed, breaking into a wide grin, "I didn't know if I would _ever_ get the hang of this!"

_Get the hang of what, exactly?_ the dog inquired, tilting his head, seeming to get over the fact that this strange human could actually speak to him. Gohan shook his head.

"Nothing. So," he spoke up suddenly, "Talk to me. What are your favorite foods? Have I been taking care of you properly? Do you have a name? Do you need one? Are you wounded anywhere? Where do you come from? Why did you attack me that one time? Why-"

_Slow down. _The dog ordered, _One question at a time. To start, I rather like those scrambled eggs you're always bringing me. You've been taking care of me wonderfully, no complaints on this end. I'm not hurt anymore. I don't remember where I come from. And a name? Well, I guess you could call me Padfoot, I suppose._

"Why did you attack me?" the hybrid demanded, and Padfoot made a disgruntled expression, a very amusing look on a dog.

_Ah. That._

"Yes, that."

_That was an accident._ Padfoot explained, looking sheepish, _I honestly don't remember much about what happened, but the only thing I got was someone sticking his head in the bushes right in front of my face. I don't know how it happened, I'm normally not so bad-tempered, and I never meant to hurt you or your friend._ At the moment, he looked quite contrite, _I didn't mean to. Everything is so fuzzy, I think I was too sick to even function properly at the moment in time. I'm so sorry._

"Eh, it's okay." Gohan muttered, glancing away, "Gazer was really angry though, and I don't blame him. You should apologize to him as well." The he raised an eyebrow. "Did you just pout? I didn't know dogs could do that."

_Are you stupid? I'm not a dog, I'm a Grim._

"A…what now?"

Padfoot sighed.

_A Grim. Also known as a specter of death, doom, omens, etc. A lot of people get funny feelings when one's close by, that's how we got our reputation. No one has ever actually died from seeing one of us, though. It's all for drama, you see._

"I do see." Gohan responded in turn, tilting his head. "So, um, Padfoot, how long have you been living in this forest, and how did you get so hurt?"

_I've been in the forest for years,_ Padfoot said, a tinge of….something, what, Gohan couldn't tell, slipping into his voice. _And as to how I got so messed up, well, it's rather embarrassing. I tried to hunt, but I couldn't catch anything except for rats. Then, one of those dirty bastards gave me some disease and then I couldn't catch anything, not even those damn rats._

"Where on _Earth_ did you learn such language?" Gohan scolded, completely disregarding the fact that his vocabulary was rather extensive in its own right and that he could curse anyone out quite fluently in over forty languages. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that you were human." Also, if he didn't know better, he could have sworn that the dog now looked very uncomfortable.

_I used to spend a lot of time with humans, I just kinda… picked it up._

"Ah, sou ka." the boy murmured, then smiled, "By the way, I made up with Leon today." Padfoot gave a dog grin and an enthusiastic tail wag.

_Really? That's good. Hey, got a request._

"Shoot."

_Could you tell me more about Leon? He seems like a good person, interesting._

"He is, certainly, I'll give you that." Gohan conceded, then glanced at his watch, "But it's getting late. I don't need a whole lot of sleep, but I do need some. I'll tell you about him tomorrow, okay?" he suggested, getting to his feet. Padfoot stood as well.

_Alright then. Take care not to get hurt on your way back._

"Don't worry about it, Inu-san. I know most of the creatures in here, and the Thestrals are everywhere. A herd of them practically accosted me last month to allow them to protect me so much that I got flustered and gave in." he sighed, shaking his head, "They're trustworthy."

_Be careful anyway. _

"Now, is this because you like me, or because I'm your meal ticket?" Gohan teased, and received an affronted look in return, "Okay, okay, sorry. I'll be careful, okay? I promise."

_Good. Good night._

"Oyasumi."

-END CHAPTER-

Wow, that was still short. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (bounce) Hope you guys liked it1 Also, since school is starting up again soon, and I'm taking AP classes, updates may come a bit slower, or I'll update in a slur of one-shots. But don't worry, I'll never give up on my baby, the **Partners** series!

(It was my first REAL fic, you guys know)

So, please read and review, and feel free to comment, criticize, question, or heaven forbid, compliment!


	8. The Voice of Your Need

CHAPTER EIGHT: One Piece Of Your Need is the Key To Be Free, Keep, What You Believe and See

NOTE: No need for me to translate this title, but it comes from the song Pieces, by w-inds., from their Ageha album.

_Piece of my wish_

_Messages to be free, we run deep_

_Piece of my wish… hope to be grown up and keep _

Piece of my wish, time for imagination only

**---**

One piece of your need is the key to be free

Keep, what you believe and see

One piece of your heart, you know, your brave heart,

Hold it, and take it soft.

The whole song is absolutely precious.

REVIEWS:

**New Dye:** Yo, thanks for your questions!

1) No. Gohan doesn't like brooms.

2) Yeah, I think so. I'm not telling you when, though.

3) Yep, of course!

4) Hadn't really thought of it, but now that you bring it up, it's a good idea. Only problem is, Voldie hasn't been resurrected yet. (secretive smile)

5) Ummm….maybe.

6) I have no clue. Wherever this story takes me, I suppose.

7) Of course! No way is Siri gonna die in this one! At least, if things turn out that way. (smug smirk)

8) Not sure.

9) Not sure.

10) Don't know.

**TheShadowPanther: **Thank you for remembering this time to review! (hug) I was wondering where you were last chapter. Maybe I should spam your guestbook for updates… (evil laugh) Yep, Padfoot was shocked! (laugh) Gohan-chan's such a softie. Big baby.

Yeah, I like Snape. Don't tell anyone, but I like that he was how he was in HBP. But still, some things aren't adding up with him, I can't wait for book 7! Only about four more years… (looks depressed) I'm officially taking two AP classes (AP bio and AP English lit.), Spanish 3 honors, Creative Writing, Intermezzo choir, Pre-calculus, Economics honors, and American gov. honors. That's a lot, considering the rest of my friends.

Yeah, I'm glad I had Leon and Rettile learn Gohan's story, otherwise more and more fights would start happening and they'd find out in a much more unpleasant way. Gohan's nickname is Eternità. It's eternity in Italian. I think I have it listed at the end of one of my chapters. (laughs) They actually don't use it much, mostly it's for the purpose of signing prank notices. What they normally use for him, though, is Flame, used by Harry, and Ice, by Draco. There's actually a lot of symbolism in the names dealing with Houses, but I don't really want to get into that.

Gohan doesn't like flying!

This story _should_ be fairly large, but hey, you never know with me. The rest of your review response is completely confidential, and a big secret. You'll find out eventually.

Okay, what are your new fics about? If I know, it'll be easier for me to help you.

And I do like the fact that I am your inspiration for your site. Now, all you need is a livejournal. (grin) It would be so much easier.

**MarshmellowDragon: **I know, I was crying at the end too! (cries with you) By the way, in case you didn't realize….. Siri was lying.

**--------**

By the way, people, Czardarin is pronounced like this: Sar- (as in, the Russian king, like czar) ee-in.

And Kiriai is KEE-ree-ai.

**---------**

_"Is there any way that I can convince you not to bring things to this?" _

_Draco stood in a large field, utterly confused. Okay, this was weird. Or at least very, very different. The shout had startled him, and he whirled, to face two combatants, who were standing face-to-face, glaring in hatred at each other. The blonde was shocked to see that one of them was the normally mild mannered Gohan, only never as he had ever seen him before._

_This Gohan looked about a year younger, and was attired in a black and green fighting gi. His ebony eyes were blazing with inner fire, though the clothing was soaked in blood, and his hair was slicked down with the crimson liquid that was dripping onto the grass in pools._

_However, the boy's stance never wavered. His gaze never left the man's face in front of him. And he seemed to take no notice of his injuries._

"_Last chance. I refuse to hold back after this. Whatever comes next will come, and I won't back down."_

_There was no response from the man but a sudden movement and a frenzied fist shooting out._

_"There's my answer, then."_

_Gohan's face was unnervingly blank, but Draco could see pain unlike any other sorting burning in his eyes as he raised a hand and light violet ropes of…something flew out and bound the man around the neck, holding him still. Then an ice blue sword formed in his right hand_

"_You bastard. You bastard!" Goku shouted incoherently in rage. Shaking, Gohan pulled back his sword, emotionless and blissfully blank._

"_Father, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you forced me into this. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you that you didn't deserve. I'm sorry that this is the way that you'll see me and think of me when you go and see mom. The one who killed you."_

_Seemingly unaware of the tears that were beginning to overflow and slip down his cheeks, Gohan raised the sword and plunged it down to the hilt, sending it straight through to the other side, hot, sticky blood welling up from the wound and around his hand that wedged halfway between his spine and his lungs. Time stood still._

_In what felt like hours, the man fell and slumped over onto the other, who sank to the ground, looking stunned with what he had just done._

_Smiling weakly, Goku blinked up at Gohan, who held him in his arms and was beginning to sob quietly._

"_I'm so sorry. I'M SORRY!"_

_The man's response couldn't be heard, and suddenly Gohan collapsed, crying brokenly into his hands, curling up into a ball as his father's body disappeared from that world. Eventually, two figures touched down on the grass._

_One was quite tall. And green. Can't forget green. He was dressed in a gi, and wore a turban. Also no eyebrows. The other was a short but dominating man in blue spandex with a black, flame style hairdo. Without a word, they walked over to the shuddering figure on the ground, and the green guy stayed back, but continued to look on protectively as the other set a hand on the chibi saiyan's shoulder._

_The ebony eyes that had seen too much blood were dripping tears without his consent, and he tried to shy away from the saiyan no Ouji-sama's touch. The man, Vegeta, paid him no heed, and in a rare show of caring wrapped an arm around the youngest's shoulders and pulled him close; almost as if to try and shield him. Then, Gohan leant into the touch of the prince, and only then did he let himself cry._

**--------**

Far away in the Gryffindor dorms, Harry jolted up with a start, almost scaring the other Gryffindors half to death. The majority of the House was leaning over the couch, faces drawn, and Harry propped himself up, now uncomfortably aware of the tremors running through his body.

"Mate, you okay?" Ron asked from his side in concern, and Harry nodded, before burying his head in his hands, shocked at his own and current vulnerability, "Hermione went to get Madam Pomfrey." Fred (or was it George? No, it was Fred.) informed him, before leaning closer and touching a hand lightly to the third year's face.

"Really, are you okay? Not to be rude, but you look like hell."

Harry sighed. Was he okay? After witnessing one of his friend's most personal memories (if that _was_ what it was), was he okay? One look at his own shaking hands, he had his answer.

No.

For the next two minutes, Harry sat silently, ignoring all questions from his peers, but keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the door.

"I swear, mate, that was scary as hell." Ron was telling him. "It was all quiet, then all of a sudden there was this horrible scream! Scary as hell, I tell you! I woke up and ran down here, and you were out like a light, but every so often you would just start to have these freak outs!"

That was weird. Harry didn't remember making a sound during the dream, but of course he had been too shocked and appalled to notice anything that was going on in front of him. It was at this moment that Hermione returned, face pale.

"I couldn't find her," she declared. That did it. Harry, ignoring Ron's protests, slid out of bed and bolted out the portrait hole, heading straight for the door disguised as a wall in the dungeons.

**----------**

Draco jolted awake with a start, as if being doused with a glass of ice water, and was shocked to find himself shivering. He glanced down at his hands.

They were shaking right along with the rest of him.

"You alright?" Blaise Zabini inquired blandly, and Draco nodded absently before turning to the body in a bed on the other side of the room. The body that was lying unnervingly still. Draco's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, dashing over to his friend's bed. Gohan lay there motionless. With Kira, Aoi, and Pikachu hovering over his in worry, and little Hikaru on his pillow looking as if she were about to cry. Draco scooped her up.

"It's okay, little one," he muttered quietly, holding the little Charmander to his chest.

"I sent Daphne to go get the nurse and Professor Snape," Blaise informed him, "They should be here any minute."

Speak of the devil…er, bat.

Severus slid open the portrait hole, dressed in a red tunic and black pants and holding a candle, followed by an irate Madam Pomfrey. The nurse swooped over to Draco first and began checking his temperature and doing all sorts of medical things, before turning to Gohan, who seemed to be refusing to wake. Pomfrey sighed.

"Severus, I swear it, the only child I know who gets into more trouble than him is Harry Potter!" She ranted, making hand gestures at Draco. "Shaky with the after-effects of a panic attack, honestly! And him!" She turned to Gohan. "I don't know what to do with. He's in a bad way. Far too pale. I suggest that they both stay in the hospital tonight." The blonde's jaw dropped.

"No way!" He exclaimed, jolting up before being shoved down. The nurse shot him a steely glare.

"Really now?"

"Really! I don't need to stay in the hospital, I just need some air and to calm down! I'm fine!"

"Fine, are you? Could have fooled me. And what about Mr. Son? Hmm? He isn't even conscious!"

Silver eyes frowned and looked over again at his friend, before Draco sighed. Then, the tense facial features of the saiyan relaxed suddenly, and without warning Gohan opened his eyes and shot up like a light, breathing heavy and ebony eyes wide. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes skyward and made to examine the shuddering and shivering saiyan, but the second she touched him Gohan violently cringed away. His eyes were even huger than they usually were, and dazed with disorientation. Madam Pomfrey recoiled slightly, startled, and sighed, muttering something that sounded like,

"Bedlam, the entire job." Before leaving the room with a backwards glance; knowing that she wouldn't be able to get any work done and that Severus could handle his Slytherins better than she could..

"Will you two be okay?" the man inquired, eyeing the saiyan in concern. Draco nodded.

"I think we'll be okay." He reassured him, and he nodded before following the nurse.

Without thinking about it, Draco darted forward and, much like Vegeta in the dream drew an arm around the younger and brought him close. Gohan's entire frame was shivering, and absently the wizard muttered quietly from memory,

"It's gonna be okay, it's alright…"

He never had been good at the whole comforting thing.

The hybrid sniffed slightly, and eventually calmed, leaning into the touch. Draco sighed. So much of the time, Gohan was so mature seeming, and it was unnerving to see someone like him behaving like the child he was. The younger boy tilted his head upwards and slowly relaxed, all resistance leaving his body.

Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened with a slam and a black-haired blur burst in and immediately collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Leon?" Draco inquired, "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Harry glanced up and shook his head, green eyes startlingly blank.

"What is it?"

"Did you…, Rettile, just have a really, _really_ freaky dream?" The Gryffindor asked, his answer in the widening of Draco's steel colored eyes, not needing the nod the other boy granted him. "Me too. It wasn't just you."

With a whine, Kira pawed lightly at Gohan's knee and Pikachu chirped and climbed over Draco's leg to grab onto the saiyan's shirtsleeve, tugging at it. Using his practiced telepathy, the blonde asked a question, startling the electric pokemon into staring at the both of them.

_Will he be okay? _He asked, and it was Aoi who answered him, sitting beside the wizard and nudging his cheek.

_He should be okay. _She responded. _The nightmares always scare him, and he kinda acts really weird afterwards. Really.. just weird._

_I don't blame him. _said Draco firmly. _If I had dreams like he does... At least it was only the once._

_What! _Aoi shrieked suddenly, jolting her head up in surprise. _What do you mean, only the once? What the hell do you mean?_

_I mean, I saw it. I'm telling you, I saw it. _Harry insisted, entering the conversation with a bang of irritated defiance.

Aoi shook her head.

_That is impossible. People can't share dreams, it's unheard of! And I would know, I'm older than I look. It goes against all laws of the Kais; Yumi and Sasshi made sure of that. Dreams are some of the few truly sacred things, to intrude on them is to disobey the iron rules of the gods. _Aoi shook her head.

_But I saw everything! Give me one good reason why I would see a memory of Gohan's if I wasn't there! Huh, what do you say to that? _If she had to tell the truth, Aoi was at loss for words. She knew it was impossible for two people to share dreams, unless it was a memory that they both shared, but Harry and Draco both just seemed too sure of themselves. She couldn't answer, but Pikachu did.

_Okay. _She stated, tilting her head. _Tell us, we were all there; what happened? _Harry sighed, and began to speak vocally; everyone had cleared out of the room, now that they were sure there was no imminent danger. Every so often, Draco would insert something, a tidbit, of his own, but mostly he just nodded in agreement, settling for watching over the unconscious hybrid.

"Well, when it started out, I was in this field I didn't know, and Flame and this guy I assumed was his dad were standing face-to-face..." Harry went on to describe the vivid dream that refused to leave his mind and when he finished, Aoi was staring at him in disbelief, Pikachu looked mildly surprised, and Kira was outright flabbergasted.

_Im-impossible! _Aoi stammered, _The laws- it's impossible!_ Pikachu shot the water canine a Look.

_Aoi-girl, get over it. I don't understand it either, but somehow these guys are connected. I don't know how, but they are, and all we can do it try to understand it. Are we in agreement? _She remarked, sounding strangely logical; the complete opposite of her usual demeanor. The world is ending. Aoi blinked, then a light smile spread upon her face, before she glanced to Harry. The boy was looking elsewhere, green eyes pensive and distant. He stared out the window out into the distance, watching the stars shimmer and sparkle in the night sky over the lake. A tentacle wiggled above the water's surface, the squid drifted through the gentle waves.

Aoi followed his gaze, then stood and placed a paw on Harry's leg, getting his attention, and whining soflty.

"Yes?" the wizard asked, and she nudged him.

_You should get some sleep. _The water type advised, before curling up at Gohan's side, Kira, Pikachu, and Hikaru following her lead. _We will watch over him tonight. You too. _She told Draco, who shook his head.

"No way, I'm staying here."

_At least just go back to bed._ Pikachu ordered, _You guys have class tomorrow._

That was a dismissal if Harry had ever heard one, and he had, and he got up to walk down the stairs to go back to his own end of the castle. But before his figure disappeared, he called lightly back,

"When he wakes up, please tell him that the three of us are going to see Dumbledore first thing in the morning. Gotta sort out that damn dream thing." The last part was spoken quietly, almost as a sleepy afterthought, before his frame disappeared through the door.

**-------**

Kira sat up soon after to turn an accusing glare to Aoi, making sure that Draco was completely asleep.

**You know something, don't you? **She asked, and Pikachu lifted her head to listen. Aoi raised an eyebrow ridge.

**I have no idea of what you are going on about.**

**Yeah right! **The Delcatty snapped, violet eyes narrowed**. Come off it, I can tell when someone is lying. Now, what is going on?** She demanded recklessly before anyone could stop her. Suddenly, Aoi's eyes went blank and a glazed over blue, and she spoke in a monotone very unlike her own.

**_When the Storm crashes in the 2nd month,_**

**_The Three of Three will rise with the Lightning._**

**_Of Emerald, Steel, and Ebony they rise to quell the fighting._**

**_Emerald with flecks of white, with secrets kept within. _**

**_Element of brightest Light , PowerName of Kiriai. _**

**_Of purest light and feathers._**

_---_

**_Steel of Ice and Glacier, expectations to uphold. _**

**_PowerName of Czarian, Element of deepest dark_**

**_Black with hidden beauty._**

**_Ebony with Sterling and Sapphire, with power concealed inside, _**

**_Element of Shadow, PowerName of Ashura_**

**_Of Flame and Ice of Emotion._**

_---_

**_They will rise on the Full, when the light of night shines._**

**_When each is most alone._**

**_Lost within oneself, and shattering pretenses._**

**_They dispel the darkness only working as a team._**

**_Until the great event, only time tells._**

After that, the water type's eyes returned to normal, and Aoi slumped over, in a dead faint. Pikachu, Kira, and Hikaru stared at each other.

**Did she just. Prophesize something! **Kira exclaimed, with a concerned glance at the saiyan she was sitting on. Pikachu nodded and sat up, meeting Kira's eyes easily.

**Yes, apparently so. One of the abilities of being a legendary. **Without another word, Pikachu yawned and curled up on Gohan's chest, rising and falling with every breath. Hikaru joined her and soon the two fell asleep. Kira however, remained awake, and glanced at them pensively, before shaking her head and snuggling up to Aoi; drifting into slumber.

Gohan yawned the next morning as he awoke, then blinked, noticing he was on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. He rubbed his eyes. His pokemon were all curled up next to him, still sound asleep.

What happened?Huh. He must have fallen asleep, he assumed. Then, bits and pieces came back to him and his ebony eyes widened. He remembered falling asleep, then having another nightmare.. then, when he woke up..!

With a start, he whirled and poked Pikachu awake, then got right in her face when she opened her eyes, still sleepy.

"What happened last night!" asked Gohan urgently, and Pikachu blinked blurrily at him.

**Huh?**

"What happened last night!" he questioned again. Pikachu sat up on her haunches and promptly glared at him.

**You wake me up horribly, then want something? Geez, what's wrong with you?**

"Pika-chan, please! Onegai, I need to know what happened last night. Please tell me." At the pleading tone in his voice, the electric type looked up.

**What's to tell? You had a nightmare.**

"There has to be more. I know when you hide things from me. You get all fidgety and start playing with your tail. Like you are now." Gohan accused, and Pikachu sighed.

**Okay. there was more. Leon and Rettile had the same dream as you. **Pikachu said this quickly, and Gohan blinked rapidly.

"Nani! That's impossible!"

**Nope. I had them describe it, and word for word they matched it.**

Gohan's reaction was to bury his face in his hands and groan softly.

"It did? Oh my Kami... he saw it all?"

**Every bit. **Pikachu confirmed, and the saiyan shook his head.

"Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God oh God..."

**Gohan? It's okay, he just seemed really shaken.. I don't think**-Pikachu was cut off.

**Oh, just shut up. **Kira snapped suddenly, before leaning over and nudging Gohan's cheek. **You know you're no good at being mushy. **Even as upset as he was Gohan had to smile slightly as Pikachu glowered darkly at the cat. **Are you okay? **The Delcatty inquired, tilting her head to the side. The saiyan nodded slightly.

"I think I'll be alright. He confirmed.

**You sure? **Both adult pokemon asked in unison. Despite himself, Gohan threw his hands up in exasperation and began laughing.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition!" Kira smirked.

**No one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition. **The cat informed him seriously, and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow. Suddenly, Gohan jolted up and stared at the clock, jaw dropping.

"I need to make sure you lay off the Monty Python- Eeks! Oh God!" He shouted, and dressed in a rush. Kira blinked at him.

**What's your hurry? You were excused from classes today since no one expected you to wake up. **Her statement was met with no response.

" Crap! I gotta feed Padfoot! What class do I have now?"

**History.**

Gohan pulled on his robes hurriedly, not noticing that in his panic tiny black kitty ears popped out of his ebony locks as he pulled his hair into a harried ponytail before rushing out the door in a mad rush. Kira and Pikachu stared, then smirked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

**Do we tell him? ...**

**Nah.**

**-------**

Gohan skidded into History Of Magic five minutes later, soles of his boots causing a squeak and making the class look up. The silvery form of Professor Binns floated over and scowled at him. Gohan squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"And what is your excuse?" Binns inquired. Gohan shrugged sheepishly.

"Um.. overslept?" was the response, and Binns sighed.

"Just go to your seat."

With a sheepish backwards smile behind him, Gohan made his way to a table by the window, kitty ears perked up cutely from his hair. Snickers followed him, but a sudden icy death glare shut them up. Gohan, though not knowing about the ears knew that they were laughing at him but didn't know why, and therefore played the Slytherin and glared. Vegeta would be proud. Shaking his head, Binns floated back to the head of the classroom and began to speak in a monotone, for once something not about Goblin rebellions. Shocking.

"Today, I am going to talk to you all about prophecies." Gohan felt his eyelids begin to droop. However interesting the topic was, the ghost's voice simply made him sleepy. The only person who seemed to be relatively awake was Granger, who was avidly taking notes. From her side, Harry took his book and set it under his head, to take a catnap.

"Now, for those of you who take divination, you know that true Seers are very rare. But every once in awhile a True one will pop up, and we get prophecies. Hogwarts has had many told about it, some have come true, and some haven't. One of the most famous though, is the Three of Three. Every teacher at Hogwarts knows of this, and we are required to tell it to you." Binns made a disgruntled face. Obviously, he wanted to get back to his Goblin wars.

"We know not of the true meaning behind it, and Albus Dumbledore has no proof that it is of any relevance. So please, do not take this to heart.

_When the Storm crashes in the second month_

_The Three of Three will rise with the Lightning._

_Of Emerald, Steel, and Ebony they rise to quell the fighting._

_- - - _

_Emerald with flecks of white, with secrets kept within_

_Element of brightest light, PowerName of Kiriai._

_Of purest Light and Feathers._

_- - -_

_Steel of Ice and Glacier, expectations to uphold_

_PowerName of Czarian, Element of deepest Dark._

_Black with hidden beauty._

_- - - -_

_Ebony of Sterling and Sapphire with power concealed inside,_

_Element of Shadow, PowerName of Ashura._

_Of Flame and Ice of Emotion._

_- - -_

_They rise on the full, when the light of Night shines_

_When each is most alone_

_Lost within oneself and shattering pretenses._

_They dispel the Darkness only working as a team. _

_Until the great event, only Time tells." _

Binns finished his long quote and stared at his class, the entirety of which was staring at him in rapt fascination. Huh, The Ghost thought to himself. Maybe he should tell prophecies more often. Gohan's eyebrow was quirked down, and he blinked in confusion. Something about that struck something in him, but the saiyan had no idea of what it could be. In a way, he was extremely vexed, when it came down to it. Needless to say, Gohan did NOT like not knowing something. After all, he knew from experience, that not knowing something could get you killed. Or worse.

The saiyan shook his head. Ah, well, now to find out why everyone was laughing at him...

**--------**

"Padfoot? What do you know about prophecies?" Gohan asked the huge dog late that night. Sirius lowered his head and blinked at him.

_I tell you nothing until you tell me why you aren't sleeping right now. _was the animagus' blunt response. Gohan scowled at him.

"Because I can't sleep. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Aoi or anyone about that dream thing all day (Well, Aoi was sleeping.) so I came here. I can't sleep, I don't know if I'll dream, and if I do, if they'll see it. I can't risk that."

_Why not?_

The saiyan's expression was somber, and Sirius had to wonder why exactly this child kept his past so tightly shielded.

"Padfoot, some things, other people just shouldn't see. I hate the majority of my life, and the people in it, save a few; and no one needs to see my memories."

_Is that so? Or are you just scared? _Padfoot asked, tilting his head. Gohan looked away.

"Some of both, I think." Padfoot woofed and shook his head. Suddenly, Gohan whirled and had the dog pinned to the ground, not painfully, but Padfoot was well aware that he was stuck. "Okay Padfoot-san, now that I've spilled my guts, what's your story?"

_Huh!_

"Come off it! I've met a lot of canines, none of them by any means stupid, but none of then seem so human as you. There's something about your aura that I can't figure out. It's like you're almost human." The saiyan ordered. He didn't mean to sound hostile, it was just that when he got riled up his entire manner was affected by his attitude, and that included voice. "But mostly, what gave you away was this: Dogs don't lie. You lied to me that first night I realized I could understand you. I didn't know what it was then, but now I understand. Aoi told me, and I never met one who would."

In truth, that was the difference from what he sensed in Padfoot and what he sensed in Remus. Remus seemed altogether more canine, and Padfoot didn't seem…. well, dog enough. His way of thinking was completely different from the general mannerisms of dogs, and it was enough to send Gohan for a loop. He wasn't angry, just excited and curious. Dogs simply didn't lie, it was against their very natures.

_Let me go, and I'll tell you. _Padfoot stated, twisting around so that he stared Gohan in the face_. But I need your word._

"On what?"

_That you tell no one about me. _Gohan huffed in slight amusement.

"Padfoot-san, honestly, who am I going to tell? If I told anyone about whatever you are, they would ask how I knew, and that means I would have to tell them about sneaking into the forest. I know that nothing in here would harm me, but Dumbledore doesn't. So the fact that I am here is enough, isn't it?"

_Nope. An oath, or nothing. _Padfoot insisted. He was beginning to think that the saiyan would refuse, and that he would have to make a run for it, but after a moments consideration Gohan lifted his head and nodded.

"A formal oath? A formal wizard's oath?"

_Yes._

"Okay then. I, Son Gohan, son of Son Chichi and Son Goku, solemnly swear to tell no one of what is about to be shown or told to me. Should I blab, may my tail be chopped off and used in soup for a fat politician." Gohan swore, crossing his hand over his heart. "Good enough for you, Inu-san?"

_I guess. _The Grim conceded, and Gohan released him, sitting on the soft leaves to watch the (pseudo) dog. _Now, have you ever heard of an animagus?_

"A what? Not a clue."

_An Animagus is a wizard who can turn into an animal at will. Any animal. There is no time limit. _Comprehension was beginning to appear in Gohan's expression, and he leaned forward.

"Ah, I see where this is going. You're a wizard in the form of a Grim! But why-?"

_I'm getting to that. But I have to show you.. _Slowly, Sirius backed away. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, especially in front of a student! But, Gohan had given his oath, and a wizard's oath was binding. With an intake of breath, Sirius concentrated and his features began to shift, until a tall, gaunt man stood in front of the dark-haired Gryffindor. Gohan's eyes went wide, and he stared up at Sirius, until he stood and began to stalk around the older man in a circle like a cat, looking him over.

Despite the care and food, Padfoot was still very thin, and his face was gaunt; he had dark circles under his eyes. Eventually, Gohan found something to say.

"Okay, now I highly doubt that your name is Padfoot. What is it, really?" Padfoot looked uncomfortable at the question.

"Um.." His voice was raspy and hoarse. "Sirius Black." The saiyan delicately raised an eyebrow.

"And… does that mean anything to me at all?" He asked curiously. Sirius facefaulted.

"Sirius Black? Convicted criminal? Only escapee of Azkaban _ever_, in all history of the world?"

Gohan hesitated, then beamed. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell! So, Black-san-"

"Sirius."

"Right, Sirius. Well, Sirius-san, why were you in Azkaban if you didn't do anything?" The look upon Sirius' face was priceless. Gohan smirked. How he loved surprising people! However, to treasure the moment, he arched a brow and tilted his head in mock confusion, then understanding. "Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you! It's a side effect from being around a herd of Rapidark for so long. Rapidark have the ability to cause fear and terror to those near them, if they have even the slightest hesitation around them. Basically they amplify every little fear you have for them. I have long since gotten over any hesitation when it comes to Rapidark, so they don't effect me like they should. But, they did have an interesting effect on me. You see, I can tell who my enemies are, just by the way they act around me.

Basically, I mimic the effects, only it only causes fear to those who I shouldn't trust or who want to do me harm, not to those who fear me. It works out much better that way, I've found. Understand?" Gohan finished his little tirade and grinned. Dumbly, Sirius nodded.

"So... Since you don't scare me, you could tell I'm not your enemy?"

Gohan nodded brightly.

"That's about the gist of it, yes." Then, the saiyan flopped down onto the soft green grass, arms spread out. The ebony eyes were fixed on the night sky, then he sat up abruptly as a black flash shot across the sky. Automatically, he looked to Sirius, who raised an eyebrow.

"Did-did you see that?" the hybrid inquired, and the animagus nodded.

"You mean the thestral? Yeah. Not many can these days."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, in order to see thestrals, you have to have seen death. " Sirius answered, and Gohan's already dark eyes shadowed. He lowered his head and stared into the inky blackness.

"Oh. I understand." The saiyan said slowly, watching the thestral soar. "I understand." As if sensing his depression, Sirius looked over and said,

"You should probably get some sleep. It's late." Gohan blinked at the change of subject, then sat up, nodding.

"Hai, I suppose you're right." Then he stood, then bowed. "Oyasumi nasai, Sirius Black. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you tomorrow. Then we can continue this conversation where we left off." Sirius nodded.

"You too." The saiyan child left, and Sirius lay back on the soft grass. Then, he pulled out a battered magazine picture, and stared into the eyes of a very flustered looking Harry in a moving photograph. He was so anxious to see him again.…..

-------

"Seriously, what the hell's wrong with you?" Draco asked the next morning. Gohan sleepily rubbed at his eyes, and yawned again.

"I'm not Sirius.." The saiyan muttered, before dropping off to sleep in his oatmeal. The blonde sweatdropped.

"Gohan.. wake up. Double Potions first thing!" He exclaimed. The saiyan merely blew a raspberry at him in his sleep.

"Go away..." Draco made an exasperated noise and turned to Harry (why he had suddenly decided to migrate over to the Slytherin table was a complete mystery), who shrugged helplessly. The older wizard scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling, before picking up a glass of ice water and flinging it onto the hybrid. Gohan sat up with a furious gasp and a shout.

"Farking hell!" The saiyan yelled, and Harry smirked.

"Got you up, didn't it?"

"Oh, go photosynthesize." Was the response and everyone but Draco and Harry looked confused. As it was, the older Slytherin snickered, and Harry huffed.

"Oh, you're real mature. Go respirate or something."

"Protist."

"Moneran."

"Mollusk."

"Crustacean."

"Pansy."

"Daffodil."

"Violet."

Things only spiraled out from there. All the way to Potions, the two continued to not-quite insult each other, but the comments got stupider by the minute; ranging from toilet seat to shot glass. **(I'm serious -Not Sirius!- , me and my friend Sarah really do this. One time we spent over a half hour not-quite insulting each other. It was funny.)** As they sat down in their desks, Gohan silently mouthed, 'cockroach!' before Severus swooped into the dungeon, scaring the living crap out of them all.

_Baka. _Harry grumbled, and Gohan shot him a rather hurt look that Harry blinked at in confusion. That certainly wasn't expected! _You okay? _The older wizard asked, and the saiyan tilted his head.

_Me? I'm fine, don't worry._

_You seem depressed, did you get your fight yesterday? _said Harry firmly, watching as his friend whispered,

_Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing, I was just up later than I'm used to._ All three of them knew that that was a load of bull crap, but they let it slide.

_Nothing my ass. We'll talk later. _Harry stopped then, because Severus suddenly said something that made all in the classroom gape.

"Alright, today you'll be making, or attempting to make, in most of you idiots' cases, the a potion called the Wakeflower Serum." Severus' voice was low and silky, almost a purr, "Those of you who thoroughly read the information on this potion last night will know that the directions on the board are not completely accurate; it is up to you to brew it correctly." A vicious smirk grew upon the man's features, "And if I see one cauldron explode, that person's going to get it." Automatically, Draco rolled his eyes. Despite being favored shamelessly by the potions master, the boy really _did_ have an affinity for potions, and he knew full well that there was nothing in that potion that would make anything explode. Give off noxious fumes, yes, but explosions were not on Severus' agenda at the moment.

They were surprised to see Gohan drop his head and slip off to sleep for a nap. Shaking his head at the bewildered look on Harry's face the blonde quietly helped him get started, before smirking and transfiguring Gohan's textbook that he was sleeping on into a fluffy green pillow. Normally he wouldn't dare, but Severus met his glance, raised an eyebrow, then looked away, telling Draco that he would ignore it, but not to push it again.

When the teacher began to prowl around the room, he inconspicuously slipped a piece of parchment into Draco's soft-skinned hand. The boy nodded and unfolded it under the desk as Severus continued on his way.

_Tell Gohan that I expect to see him after dinner tonight so that he can make up this assignment._ Was all it said, and Draco nodded slightly at his teacher, indicating to him that he would.

By now, Harry had noticed that the saiyan was sleeping and glowered, wishing he had thought of it. Of course, Severus would absolutely kill him!

**--------**

"Should he be sleeping this long?" Draco asked in concern, eyeing the rather pale and still in slumber saiyan. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, think we should try waking him again?"

"Let's wait an hour. If he doesn't wake by then, something is seriously wrong." Draco stated, not sure where this information came from; it just came to him. After potions, they had tried to wake him but couldn't, and somehow they had managed to carry him haphazardly across the castle to the Slytherin common room. Draco was the only one who had a class, and he didn't seem to care if he skipped, so that was that, and now both lay splayed out in thick plushy armchairs.

"You know," said Draco, a strange, sleepy tone drifting into his voice, "I like kittens, don't you?"

"Ummm... kittens?" Harry inquired, tone telling full well that he thought the Slytherin had completely lost his mind. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, kittens. They're soft and fluffy and cuddly. They make me think of flowers and sunlight and meadows and sleep and beds and sleeping and hearts and more sleeping and.." The boy would have gone on further had Harry not suddenly leapt forward and grabbed him by his collar, shaking him hard. "Wha-?" The boy muttered woozily.

"Reptile, don't you dare go to sleep!" Harry shouted, dragging the blonde to his feet in a wild panic. "You can't go to sleep!"

"Why not, Hero?" The serpent's voice was almost stupid sounding and thick with sleep settling in, and Harry began backing away as Draco slumped to the floor, out like a light. The Gryffindor was paler than a baby seahorse as he shoved out of the dorm, running through the hallway like a bat out of hell. Suddenly, he felt his pace slowing and he felt his limbs go so numb and tingly that he couldn't control them as he collapsed to the floor. Harry was sure that this was what it was like to be drunk, as he couldn't seem to think coherently or feel worried at all at the moment. A fluffy, warm feeling washed over him, and Harry's head sank down, and his eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted into a warm state of nothingness.

END CHAPTER

I know, you're all going to want to kill me. Call it revenge for all the times _someone_ kept killing everyone with cliffhangers. (looks triumphant) But, I think this is the quickest I've ever updated with this!

Anyway, please R and R, and tell this author what you all think!


	9. Dare no Koe Mo Todokanai

CHAPTER NINE: Dare no Koe Mo Todokanai Nara Watashi Ga Subete Keshiteageyou  
Nandomo Onaji Ayamachi O Kurikaeshita Kanashimi Ni Furuetsuzukeru

TRANSLATION: If no one's voice reaches me, then I will erase everything for you, Over and over again you repeated the same mistakes and now continue trembling in sadness

REVIEWS:

**Golden Warrior12: **Hey there! He only gets kitty ears when he's not thinking, it doesn't happen often.

**TheShadowPanther:**

_YOU ARE EVIL! _

I know.

_Please do keep signing my guestbook demanding reviews_.

Certainly.

_But it exactly WHY Gohan-chan's such a big teddy bear inside that we RAAV him! LOL!_

He's a fuzzy bunny!

_Oh, please, do NOT tell me that you liked Snape like that. _

EWWWWW!

_I'm taking AP US History, Latin I Honors, English XI Honors, Physics, __Pre-calculus Honors, and some art class (I still have to see if I'm __getting in, especially for Photography--grrr! I keep missing out on that one. __Grrr...). So, I have a busy schedule of my own, Falcon-chan, but why the __HELL are you taking Economics! HONORS, TOO! _

Ouch. My school requires Ecco. and American Gov to graduate.

_Dream-sharing? Ooh... the plot thickens. (Snickers) GO FALCON-CHAN! Brahaha! So, Gohan-chan is both Flame and Ice, eh? Fitting. Gohan-kun is such a complicated character... _

Yep. (sigh) I though it might be fun.

_Darn you! (Shakes fist) I WANT YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! _

Ummm….no.

_Gohan-chan DOES TOO like flying! Just not on brooms. :D _

But of course.

_FINE! I'll get a bloody livejournal already! (Huffs) Sheesh... If you don't see one with theshadowpanther on it, nag me. As you are doing now. :P_

Wow, you're saying 'sheesh', a lot, aren't you? But on the LJ, I think that TheShadowPanther might be too long.

_Well, what do you think? I NEED FEEDBACK! MUST. GET. SOME. ADVICE! HELP! LOL!_

I think you should finish the fics you've got now, or help me get some motivation on Oleander.

**New Dye:** Hey, thanks for your review!

_1. Did Neville accidentally make a sleeping potion?_

Nope.  
_2. So Black told Gohan who he was. What will happen when Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, and or Snape (Crackle, and Pop. I had to put that in there.) find out?_

You'll find out this chapter.  
_3. Any other surprising revelations happening in the near future?_

Maybe. (secret smile)  
_4. Another prophecy? Don't you ever get tired of them?  
(not realated to this story)_

Yeah, actually. I wrote this before OotP, so quite frankly, I was rather irritated.  
_I wonder what happened to Hagrid's dog Fluffy._

(shrug)  
_Why would anyone, Giant or not, call a three-headed dog Fluffy anyway?_

Maybe it was unusually cuddly.  
_Why do they always want Harry to defeat the evil that comes in each book?_

No idea._  
Why doesn't Snape get any credit? He is the one risking his neck to get information back to Dumbledore (or Bumblebee, as Harry sometimes call him in some of the other fics that have been written.) by spying on Moldywarts._

I know, this irritates me as well.

**MarshmellowDragon**: Yo! He doesn't have ears for long! (grin) He only gets 'em when he's not thinking clearly.

**---------**

_**Hi there.**_

Harry was floating in nothingness, feeling warm and wet, like he was wafting in bathwater. It was strange though, that he didn't need to breathe, but who was Harry to question his lack of need of oxygen?

**_Hello? _**A floaty voice broke through the silence, and Harry made an attempt to swim in the right direction, but he had never learned to swim so he was quite clumsy. There was a giggle and in a poof of bubbles, a _very_ familiar white dragon appeared in front of him, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"Hikari!" Harry yelped, but only a flood of bubbles came out.

**_You know, it might be easier if you didn't talk vocally, hmm? _**Hikari asked playfully, noting with amusement that Harry blushed.

_Um, right. So, what am I doing here and why have Gohan and Draco fallen asleep?_

_**Because my Chosen, you have a lot of growing to do.**_

_What do you mean, Chosen! _Harry yelled in his head, and Hikari giggled at him, looking as if she was enjoying this very much.

**_Look, I'm only going to say this once, twice if you beg, okay? You know that prophecy Binns was going on about...? _**The dragon trailed off. The black-haired wizard stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded, fearing what she was going to say. **_Well, it was talking about you._**

_You lost me._

_**Okay, guess I'll have to break it down for you, huh? Alright, line one: When the Storm crashes in the second month. You'll notice that a) it's February, and b) it ain't sunshine and rainbows outside. Line two: The Three of Three shall rise with the Lightning. I'm sure you'll have noticed that it was only three of you that were affected. Line three: Of Emerald, Steel, and Ebony, they rise to quell the fighting. That's describing in a really cheesy way your eye colors, which will be important, so pay attention! Emerald, yours; Steel, Draco's; and Ebony, Gohan's.**_

**_Here's where it gets important. Line four: Emerald with flecks of white, and secrets kept within. This describes your personality and the form you'll take when you ShapeShift. That will happen later. An example of this would be when Gohan ShapeShifts, his hair and eyes streak with silver and blue. Follow me so far? _**Harry nodded.

**_Good. That line also describes the way you keep your powers, I'd have to say you like privacy. Line five: Element of brightest Light, PowerName of Astyan. Your PowerName is basically your outer soul name, your inner soul name is one that you are forbidden to tell anyone; if one controls the name, they control the thing. So I wouldn't go dispensing your outer soul name to everyone you meet, either. I'm sure that you've realized that Sasuke and Yumi often refer to Gohan by his outer soul name, if they weren't so close to him he would never ever let them call him that. And the first bit is pretty self explanatory, your element is Light. You'll find out what that means later. _**Hikari explained. Harry's head was spinning; this was getting _too_ weird!

**_And line six describes me, your Bonded dragon, like a familiar, almost. Of purest Light and feathers. I am rather proud of my coloring, if I do say so. So, any questions? _**Harry gaped at her. Questions! Of course he had questions! But he figured that probably wouldn't be the best way of going about it, so he settled for a sensible one.

_Why did Gohan fall asleep before me or Draco? _Hikari beamed at him, eyes sparkling happily.

**_My God, you have a brain, I was wondering when you were going to activate it. Actually, Gohan already has a bond to pokemon and animals alike, and to bond him, the legendaries had to put him to sleep. He was used to the sensation and didn't fight it, because as I'm sure you noticed, it doesn't do much good. _**Harry flushed, thinking of how he must have looked, stumbling around the hallways like a drunk. **_Although, it was highly entertaining to see young Draco going on about kittens. Both you and he unconsciously fought the sleep and thus you acted like idiots. Rather amusing. _**The wizard shot her a wounded look, that Hikari waved off. **_So, anyway, to keep things simple, you are here to get some growing done. Not physically, though you could use it; you're so scrawny... But magically. The time you spend in this realm is going to boost your magical capacities so that the power won't overwhelm you and make you lose your mind._** This was said matter-of-factly, and Harry winced. He doubted he was going to go crazy anytime soon.

_So, are they in this realm too? _Hikari nodded.

**_Yes, but at separate ends. They are having things explained to them as we speak. But for now, let's get the show on the road. _**Suddenly, Harry felt the overwhelming sleepiness again, and this time he let it overtake him; and let it lead him into peaceful dreams. **_And now that you are going to be awakened, I too must go through the treatment. And that includes getting a new PowerName._**

_Then what should I call you?_

_**Please, call me Ishtar.**_

**-----------**

_'This is stupid.' _Gohan muttered darkly to himself in his head, floating in the gold warmy-floaty water-stuff. A familiar little red dragon sat on her haunches in front of him, having explained that damned prophecy. _But tell me, why didn't you tell me? _He asked. Kotoko blinked at him and tilted her head.

**_I think all the sleep has turned your brains to mush. _**she commented. **_Hello, doofus, I couldn't tell ya until it was time. Cliché, yeah, but the Kaioshins always did have a weird sense a' humor._**

_But I want any more power or any of this crap! I'm already the bedamned Chosen in Yumi's realm, can't I please just be normal here? _He pleaded. Kotoko appeared to think about this, then shook her head. **_Um, nope. Nothin' doin'. And I'm afraid that you will have to call me by my PowerName from now on. _**The dragon's osakaben accent rang through the abyss, and Gohan winced. Saiyan hearing could be a real bitch.

_Damnit. You wanker. _he grumbled, before giving into the gentle ministrations of Kotoko's DragonSong, slipping into a contented coma. Slowly, the boy began to glow with a bright rainbow light of all colors of the spectrum and even some that weren't. _Goodnight then, Seiliez._

**---------**

_Whoa. Um... hi. _Draco said to the thin, but elegantly featured black dragon in front of him. The creature was almost skeletal in appearance but hauntingly beautiful, steel grey eyes staring out from the tapered face and black scales shining as if polished. Adorning each the four paws was a claw of at least two inches long, a sharp contrast to the other proportions, a tail with painfully shape spikes on it that Draco suspected were poisoned, and out of its mouth were two razor sharp fangs that poked out of the dragon's jaw. To be blunt, Draco was gobsmacked.

Almost in a cattish manner the dragon cuddled up to him, purring loudly, and without hesitation Draco closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep overpowering him. In seconds, a metallic steel and black glow engulfed the boy, sheltering him like a blanket.

**----------**

"Harry...? Harry... wake up Harry. Please Harry, wake up.. please..." A familiar voice.

"Harry you git, you'd better wake up soon, or I'll be stealing your broom and keeping it as my own!" Another familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter? Wake up now." Dumbledore. Slowly, Harry opened his green eyes and instantly had a wailing Hermione Granger attached to his neck. Whether she was hugging him or if it was an attempt on his life, Harry wasn't sure.

"Oh my God!" She caterwauled, sounding almost exactly like her bandy-legged cat herself. "Harry, I thought you were dead!" At the sharp noises, Harry had shaken all the loose knuts out of his head and was able to think clearly. Almost immediately he could tell that something had changed; he felt stronger. Suddenly, he jolted up, realizing that he had heard the headmaster's voice calling to him. The old man smiled down benignly at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"You gave us quite a scare, Harry." The boy grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly, and Hermione let go of him. Harry gave no reaction when he saw her inconspicuously lean up against Ron; he had expected it for some time. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just really tired, can I go to bed now? I can make it to my dorm, but I just wish I could go a month away from the hospital wing..." The wizard muttered, before getting to his feet and dashing out of the wing before the headmaster could say a word. Dumbledore smiled.

**-------**

Upon reaching the Slytherin dungeons, Harry slipped in through the wall hole. The place was positively empty, but two figures sat in the plush chairs. One turned, and Gohan beamed, Seiliez situated on his head and Pikachu clinging onto his front like a koala.

"When did you wake?" asked Harry, and Gohan grinned.

"About an hour ago. Draco just woke up. Check out his dragon, and where's Hikari?"

"How did you know I had Hikari? And her name is Ishtar now."

"Because, she's missing and you happen to have a really wicked looking band on your arm. Check out mine?" Harry did, and saw that Gohan's pendant stone circled his neck on a silver, black, and blue choker chain. The wizard looked to his arm and saw a platinum band surrounding it. Strange runic symbols were engraved in patterns on it, and Harry could have sworn that he saw them move. Currently, Draco was blinking sleepily, and looked about to conk out again, when Harry heard a light screech and the platinum blonde yelped. Gohan grinned, seeing as he had a front-row showing of what precisely was so amusing. Apparently, Draco's guardian dragon had nipped him to keep him awake. Harry chuckled and collapsed onto a chair in front of the roaring fire.

"Say, Reptile, if you've been lurking around here for so long, here's a question. Did anyone say anything?" asked Harry. The Malfoy heir smirked.

"Of course not, and the reason is simple. When you ran out, dork, you locked the dorm. Idiot Hero." At the last comment, Draco's voice held just a bit of a scolding edge, but the emerald-eyed wizard ignored him. "And since Gohan was in bed and you were gone, no one gave a flip." Then, Harry turned to Ishtar, who had appeared suddenly without his notice and sat on his head, almost preening him.

"But what are we going to do about these guys? I can just imagine the looks on the teachers' when we waltz in with dragons on our heads." Gohan and Draco looked a bit worried as he said this, but Ishtar remained passive, mildly lipping at a lock of his hair.

**_No worries. _**She assured them. **_Watch and learn. _**Without another word, the dragon suddenly morphed, transforming herself into a jewel that would easily fit into a notch on his band. Seiliez followed suit, but Draco's dragon remained.

"Hey, what's your guy's name?" Gohan inquired, referring to the black beauty that Draco was scowling darkly at.

"Oh, this bugger -Ow!- damnit!" Draco growled. "He says his name is Duzell."

"Like the Vampire? As in, Vampire King Duzell!" Gohan exclaimed, eyebrows arched.

"So he says." Draco answered. "How'd you know?" Gohan shrugged.

"I met the guy. He's pretty cool, a little moody, but aren't we all?" Draco and Harry stared blankly, then the Boy-Who-Lived brushed it off like water.

"Whatever."

Gohan yawned, and Seiliez morphed into a bright, blood red jewel, fitting comfortably onto her Chosen's pendant.

"I don't know about you guys,"Harry remarked, "But I am tired. See you in the morning." With that theGryffindor exited the common room,Ishtar in his arms, to head off in the direction of the Fat Lady. Gohan shook his head.

"I'm with him. I don't care where I sleep, as long as I do." To prove his point, the boy curled up in the chair he rested in and leaned his head against the warm, cuddly body of Aoi, whomDraco hadn't noticed before. It was cute (ThoughDraco would never admit that aloud; it wasn't very _manly_.) the way that they always seemed to end sleeping in a big pile, Pikachu always on the saiyan's head. "Oyasumi nasai." Gohan called sleepily, andthe blondereturned the call while heading up the stairs to his dorm.

"Oyasumi nasai."

**---------**

Gohan awoke the next morning, somehow having moved during the night to the out-of-reach balcony ofthe Astronomytower during the night. Of course, he had a tendency to pull an elf thing and sleep while seeming awake, so this wasn't really a shock for him. Or maybe it was just a saiyan thing, he didn't know. But what he did know was that several coo-coo doves were roosting on his head. Thankfully, it seemed that they had refrained from pooping on him.

Slowly, he got up and yawned widely, noting that the sun wasn't even up, explaining why the stupid coo-coo doves were silent, sleeping with their heads under their wings. He scooped them up and plopped them on the stone floor, before standing. The stars were just going out, and Gohan felt content at the peacefulness. On a whim, the saiyan got up on the railing and took a flying leap off and using just a bit of his ki to soar and take a splash-down straight into the lake.

With the sheer speed of the fall, a huge tidal wave of water shot up, then went back down, drops sparkling in the fading moonlight. For about an hour Gohan dove (As Vegeta proved, saiyans could hold their breaths for a very long time.) down to the bottom and explored, absently bringing up shiny empty shells that he found. Nobody but his pokemon knew it, but Gohan collected them, and the saiyan planned on keeping it that way. He didn't really like the merpeople that he had met at the bottom, but the squid seemed pleasant enough and was good company. They had had a nice conversation while paddling lazily around, despite the positively icy water of the lake.

The squid, who's name apparently was Bob, knew a great deal about all things dealing with the watery section of Hogwarts, and seemed to delight in telling Gohan all he knew about it. Even when he began to ramble Gohan listened openly, soaking in every bit of knowledge like a sponge. Bob liked the students at Hogwarts, most of them anyway; and also liked playing around, hence allowing students to tickle him.

Finally, the sun was beginning to rise, and Gohan reluctantly got out of the lake and drying himself off with some of his ki. He said a goodbye to Bob and promised to visit him later; the squid waved goofily at him with a tentacle as he made his way to the forest to visit Padfoot.

The forest was alive with the calls of awakening birds, and the trees brushed at his face in a greeting. Gohan just couldn't figure out why this forest was so feared; it was beautiful and gentle and quiet, and so peaceful. Yes, the giant spiders had been a bit testy with him when he first met them, but they had warmed up to him eventually; and the packs of Kneazels had been skittish, but they had accepted him quite quickly as well. Gohan loved the thestrals, and delighted in soaring with them at night when the stars were bright and twinkling and running freely with the unicorns and Padfoot.

With a serene smile, Gohan pulled out his wand and sent out a beam of blue light; a tracking charm. There were wolves and other dogs in the forbidden forest, and always during the day Sirius was in his dog form, so it made things a little difficult for the Chosen Child to track him down without the charm. He supposed he could always just try harder with his ki sense, but figured he needed more practice with his wand, he was so used to doing things without one.

Following the beam, it soon led Gohan to the huge black dog flopped lazily on his back in a clearing.

"Hiya Pad." Gohan greeted his friend, and Sirius barked in thanks as the saiyan produced several plates of steaming food from a subspace pocket and he transformed. The man wasn't so gaunt now with all the food that Gohan brought him every day, and found that as more time passed he had grown quite attached to the only person to trust him and treat him like a normal person. He now noticed that Gohan was singing softly to himself, a song that Padfoot couldn't understand the words to, until he got louder.

In truth, Gohan didn't give a crap about what the words sounded like to another, he just liked the tune. Sirius however, looked scandalized, seeing that, in truth, the song was rather lewd. The saiyan shrugged.

"What? I'm sure you've heard worse." The boy commented, and Sirius had to concede. He had heard much worse. So, the animagus turned back to his scrambled eggs, pointedly ignoring his younger companion. Gohan began to laugh, a musical, passionate sound. The saiyan, and Sirius to an extent, had laughs that transferred all their emotions in them, and generally had the effect of making other people's spirits rise. It also had the effect of making it very easy to tell when they were faking happiness. Soon, Sirius joined in, before flipping a large flurry of leaves into Gohan's face. Gohan blinked rapidly once or twice, then caused a large wind to blow, so Sirius was flat on his face, limbs splayed out all over. Sirius blew a raspberry.

**--------**

"I don't care what your reasons are, I am not sneaking into the forest with you at night." Harry said stubbornly. Over that morning, Gohan had roped Draco into his little plan (the blonde decided that he didn't want to go and risk his aristocratic ass) over breakfast, but Harry was not budging. Draco normally had no problems with breaking rules, but Harry had had some rather nasty experiences with the Forbidden Forest.

"Please?"

"No! Absolutely not! Besides, that forest doesn't like me!"

Gohan knew that Sirius really wanted to see his godson, but the saiyan wasn't sure of where Harry's loyalties lay when it came to Sirius. Most likely, and they both knew it, chances were that Harry believed full-out that Sirius was a murderer, and that was why Gohan was going as well. If worse came to worse, and he would truly hate himself for doing it, the saiyan would ask Seiliez to place an unbreakable memory charm. This would most likely erupt into a full-scale brawl between Ishtar and Seiliez, but if that was the risk, then so be it.

"Leon, I'm begging you!" The younger wizard got to his feet and looked his friend in the eyes, silently pleading with him. After about two minutes of staring each other down, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I promise, if we end up getting expelled, I will blame you for the rest of my life." Harry conceded sulkily, chewing on a piece of toast. Gohan beamed.

"Deal." Was all the Chosen Child said before doing a small spin and dashing out the huge entrance doors, most likely to dance gleefully through the hallways. Harry shook his head. He loved Saturdays; no potions, no Snape, and worries except for a madman out for his blood. But, that was a given, so that didn't really count.

-------------------

**You have lost your mind**. Pikachu commented. **That's all there is to it, you have lost your mind.**

"Pikachu!" Gohan wailed while slipping into a light outfit. Violet, loose silk pants and a shirt of the same material and shade only with blue trim. A pair of blue leather boots covered the saiyan's feet and his hair was tied back with a blue silk ribbon. "Don't tell me you're against this too! Sirius had been waiting for years to meet him, how cold hearted are you?"

**I'm not, and you know it. But what if it goes wrong? What if Harry thinks you've betrayed him by associating with Sirius, and decides not to ever trust you again? With Ishtar on his side, I wouldn't want to be in the middle of _that_ fight. A war that would makes Voldemort look like an amateur would break out, that's what!**

"So you won't help me?"

**Of course I'm going to help you, Gohan no baka. **Pikachu chided him, taking a swipe at his head with a paw. **You think I'm going to let you of all people go around trying to be diplomatic? Are you kidding me! **With a grin, Gohan had made two steps and picked up his starter and gave her a tight hug.

"You're the best."

**And you're crazy, but we'd follow you to the ends of the Earth anyway.**

**---------**

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedily deedee, there they are a standing in a row! Bum bum bum! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..."

"Son Gohan I demand you shut your yakker this instant, as if my nerves aren't frayed enough!" Harry whispered in response to his friend's cheerful singing while stalking through the forest later that night. Gohan gave a rather Slytherin-esque smirk and switched his tune a bit.

"Why ever so? Because you know I lurve you! We dance gleefully through the forest, cuz I lurve you! Oh yes I doooo!" the saiyan sang.

"Shut up!"

"Little bunny Foo-foo stalkin' through the forest! Scooping up the field mice and bonkin' 'em on the head!"

"Shut. Up."

**Both of you shut up, you're driving me crazier! And Gohan, sweetheart? It's bopping them on the head, not bonking.** Pikachu commented from atop Gohan's head. The euphoria that Gohan sensed Sirius giving off was making him just a little bit nuts, and the Chosen Child began breaking into stupid songs he made up on the spot because of all the elation he felt that wasn't his washing through him. Gohan beamed but shut up, settling for doing small spins before coming to his senses and putting some shields up.

"Whoops." He said quietly. "Sorry about that." Then Harry started humming. Gohan smirked, and the elder wizard looked stricken, then furious.

"Goddamnit Flame, you got that song stuck in my head!" Gohan smiled sweetly.

"You mean the 'I Lurve You' song?"

"Shut up."

Eventually they arrived at the clearing where Sirius would be waiting, but before going any further, Gohan pulled his friend aside.

"What is going on!"

"Listen Leon, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Don't sic Ishtar on me later." Without another word, Gohan turned and walked silently into the clearing. "Padfoot?" He called quietly, and the rustle of leaves gave away his friend's position. Harry followed him, and recoiled as he caught sight of the man leaning up against a tree trunk.

"What the hell! Flame, what the- what the fuck is this!" Harry sounded and looked horrified, and raised his wand, before the tip was covered by a slender hand of the other Chosen Child.

"Please, listen for a second!" The saiyan pleaded.

"Oh hell no! That's Sirius Black!" Suddenly, Sirius got to his feet and held up his hands, rendering himself unarmed. At the same time, Gohan took off the ribbon binding his hair and wrapped his wand in it and placed it by Harry's feet.

"Please, hear us out." Gohan said quietly. "Leon, please?" Sirius sunk back to the ground, and Harry looked suspiciously at the both of them. Gohan wasn't surprised to see a strong sense of hurt and betrayal reflected in the emerald depths, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Eventually, Harry sighed, realizing that if Gohan really wanted to he could bind him. But he released Ishtar anyway, who perched on his shoulder looking as suspicious as her master. The emerald eyed boy glowered but sat down as well, eyes never leaving the conflict.

"Okay, now that you have abducted me," Gohan snorted at the rather grim humor, "Talk." Sirius looked more tired than usual, before beginning his story.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but I didn't do it."

"Suuuurrrreee..."

"I'm serious!" Sirius yelled, then turned to Gohan. "One word about that pun and you are dead." Harry stiffened and grasped his wand tighter at that little comment, and Sirius turned back to his godson. "Not literally of course. But will you please hear me out?" No response from the ever adamant Harry, and Gohan stood, scooping up Pikachu and stalking away.

"I'm gonna go and get out of the way." was all he said before disappearing into the brush. Harry looked upset with his friend's leaving, but recomposed himself.

"Like I said, talk."

"Alright." Sirius cleared his throat. It all started when you were born. I was a part of your parents' close circle. There was no one closer, the five of us, once we got to our sixth year andyour father began dating Lily. There was James, Lily, Me, Remus, and Wormtail. Also known as Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus? As in, Lupin?"

"Yes Harry, the very same. Now, when you were born, your parents could be no happier. But like I'm sure you know, Voldemort was at the peak of his power at that time, and when the Potters found out that they were targets, they immediately went into hiding, wanting to protect themselves and you. Albus Dumbledore suggested the most powerful shielding spell, the Fidelius charm. The recipient of this spell is called a Secret Keeper, and in your parents' case, whereabouts, can only be released willingly by the Secret Keeper. Albus offered to be the Secret Keeper, and how I wish now that James had accepted the offer, but he didn't. Everyone assumed that it was either Dumbledore, or James's best friend."

"You." Harry said quietly. Sirius nodded.

"Me. But James and I got to talking, was it really safe for people to automatically and correctly assume the Secret Keeper? So we bluffed. We made it seem like I would be it, and we went for the inconspicuous one. Peter Pettigrew. He was always rather fat in school, not very good looking nor did he get good grades, but he was our friend just the same and we were his, and we expected the utmost loyalty from him as we gave freely."

"But he betrayed you.." It was all beginning to come together, and Harry could almost see those events playing out.

"Yes he did Harry, yes he did. Once I was in my right mind the next day, I went after Pettigrew. He deserved to die, to be murdered as brutally as humanly possible. I admit, it wasn't the best thing to do. We were all animagus', do you know what those are?" Harry nodded. "Well, Wormtail's form was a rat, which was where he got his nickname. When I confronted him, he yelled as loud as he could that I betrayed Lily and James, then blew up that muggle street with his wand behind his back. Then he cut off his finger and changed into his form before running into the sewers. And then I was sent to Azkaban without a trial. After all, it was obvious that I would be the Secret Keeper, not even Albus knew about the switch, so why bother with truth serum or what not?" Sirius spat this out bitterly like a disgusting swear word. Harry sat there, silent, taking this all in.

"But them how did you escape Azkaban?" he asked, Sirius gave a rather ironic grin, and with a small pop changed into a huge black shaggy dog, Gohan's beloved Grim.

"My emotions aren't as complex when I am a dog, that and the thought that I was innocent (which wasn't a happy thought, mind you) kept me sane. And so when the dementors opened my cell to put my food in I slipped out as a dog and no one was the wiser." Sirius informed him, and watched the emotions rush across Harry's face like some sort of whirlwind, before they finally stopped on calm.

"I understand."

"And you believe me?"

"How can I not? I think I would believe you anyway, simply because Gohan does not make mistakes when it comes to people. Sure, he may screw up spells and turn Ron purple all the time, though I think it's on purpose, but he's way too perceptive to be fooled by someone like you. No offense, of course."

"None taken." Still quiet, Harry leaned up against the back of a tree.

"Think we should look for Flame? Doubt he'd ever get lost, but-"

"No need." Harry was cut off as said boy came out from behind a the tree Harry was leaning on and bending over slightly. "I started coming back when I felt the emotional surges start calming down. Man does that stuff feel uncomfortable in waves. Are you guys finished being Sirius now?" The usage of that horribly abused pun broke down any tension that was left. Harry snorted, and Sirius began chuckling.

"Damn, what the hell was my mother thinking? Did she know her son was going to be a living pun and paradox when she named me!"

**---------**

"Look, Flame?" Harry asked quietly once they were in the Gryffindorcommon room, whuch was empty. All of the sane people had already gone to bed.

"Yeah?" replied the saiyan.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I was the one who lied and snuck around behind everyone's backs and made you think I betrayed you."

"I shouldn't have thought you would ever betray me. I feel awful now."

Gohan rolled his eyes and pulled out a two green and red Jolly Rancher lollipops, wrenching the wrapper off the red one and beginning to suck on it and tossing the green one at Harry. "It's not a huge problem." was all he said, voice slightly muffled.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"S'too."

"S'not."

"Stew."

"Snot."

**Shut up both of you! **The two boys glanced up and looked to the side, and sweatdropped. Pikachu, Kira, and Aoi were sending them both stink-eye from across the room. Harry looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at Harry. They smirked as one.

"Why ever so? Because you know we lurrvve you!" They sang in unison, before ducking well aimed thundershocks from a vexed off Pikachu.

**I promise you, if either of you sing that song one more time, help me God..**

"Okay, I think I'll go back to the dungeons now," Gohan said eventually, "You know how worried Rettile gets."

"Yeah, I do." Harry responded midly, "Don't get caught."

"Do I ever?"

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gohan grinned as he slid into his warm, soft bed about a half hour later, after changing into a pair of loose black gi pants and a loose gi shirt. It was usually left open as the saiyan preferred to sleep shirtless anyway; but after Pansy andDaphne had caught him with only his pants on Gohan wasn't taking any chances. Daphne he liked, she was rather quiet, but Pansy...ugh.

Contentedly, Gohan rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, curling up into a tight ball. He felt Pikachu snuggle up to his chest and Kira and Aoi gently hop up, the former propping her paws lightly over his side. With nothing but peaceful thoughts, Gohan was welcomed into Ganiel's Realm.

**A/N If you don't know who Ganiel is, he is the Dream King from the beautiful world of Tamora Pierce. Imperio! Read her stuff! whacks reader repeatedly on the head with a wand.**

As he dreamed, Gohan was taken away to a familiar spot that was all his, all him, only his. His centre. Piccolo had taught him that every person's centre was different, depending on how they felt at the moment. At the moment, Gohan's was a bright sunny beach. Light golden sand, sparkling blue waves crashing on it, seagulls, sand dunes and grasses waving in the cool breeze. Puffy marshmallow clouds passed lazily overhead, and above all there was no humidity.

"Well, someone's happy tonight." Gohan turned and wasn't surprised in the least to see a certain blue-haired Goddess standing behind him, looking appreciatively at his choice of centre. Gohan flashed the ever charming and female-melting Son grin that he had unfortunately inherited.

"Whazzup, Yumi-chan?" The boy replied, sinking down into the velvety sand, relishing the feel of it against his lightly tanned skin from years of working outside. The girl followed his example and leaned back in the sand, scooping some of it into her hands.

"Nothing much." Then she winked. "Having fun?"

"It would have been better if you told me." Gohan grumbled, crossing his arms. Yumi smirked and said four words that had Gohan laughing hysterically.

"Cuz I lurve you..."

**----------**

"No, no, you're not doing it right." Gohan commented patiently, gently correcting Harry's grip with the _wakizashi_ he held in his right hand. Harry had finally wheedled him into teaching him the basics of swordsmanship. The world as we know it was doomed. Draco, who had been taught from a very early age how to handle a sword by his father and his snake pimp cane, basically decided that it was his goal in life to sit on the sidelines and cackle loudly whenever Harry got something wrong. That and be as irritating as humanly possible.

Harry was good, a natural, Gohan observed. With enough practice, etc, the saiyan fully believed that his friend could do very well indeed, if he could just get his grips right! Sometimes Gohan could simply scream in frustration.

Harry rolled his eyes lightly, but adjusted himself. It was irritating, but he knew that Gohan _was _the expert, and to hell if he thought he could do any better than the other Chosen Child. Since they were out on the quiddich pitch, a rather lazy looking Hagrid sat on one of the low bleachers. That stupid rule about adults being there still stood, but Gohan wished it had been Severus, though he _was _quite fond of the gentle grounds-keeper. But of course, both Harry Potter and Severus Snape in the same vicinity was the formula for a rather volatile explosion, so maybe it was in both of their best interests.

"Hey Flame?" Harry asked.

"Ne, Leon?" Gohan replied, addressing his friend by his nickname.

"Why didn't you take divination as an elective? Most do, because all you have to do is fake your own death and you pass." Harry quipped. A light glitter of good humor appeared in the hybrid's eyes, and Gohan shook his head, the very picture of amusement in his body language.

"Porque, mi amour," as a regular joke, the saiyan switched to a suave and supposedly debonair Spanish accent that he heard all the time on foreign language soap operas, " Creo, si crees que te futuro esta decede, esta decede. Y si crees que te futuro esta no decede, esta no decede."

"I have... no idea what you just said." Harry sweatdropped and put his hands on his hips, gently resting the wakizashi on the ground.

"It means, ' If you believe that your future is decided, it is decided. And if you believe that your future is not decided, it is not decided."

"When the hell did you learn Spanish? And that was disturbingly deep, by the way."

"_WAY _too much time watching Spanish soap operas."

"I shudder to think of what you did before you came here." Harry quirked his eyebrow down, commenting dryly, sitting down on the plush grass. "Waitasecond... You just called me 'My Love', didn't you, moron?" Gohan stuck out his tongue. "And before you say anything about how I know that, I was forced when I was eight." Gohan faked a mock-hurt expression.

"Your barbs wound me greatly." Then he promptly pretended to die, grabbing onto a positively stricken Harry as he fell to the ground and sobbing. "I... only wanted to be together... Esmerelda..."

"What!" Gohan let go and collapsed to the ground onto Harry's feet, wallowing on the ground in death. Harry grinned and played along.

"Oh... Pierre! I too, only wanted to be with you. My one, my only... But alas, I am in love with the jackass Phoebus! Why, I do not know... damn the laws against polygamy.." It was at this time when Hagrid began looking at them quite strangely then, and Harry pulled out an imaginary dagger and pretended to stab himself repeatedly under his arm. "Woe is me... I seem to have been corrupted by bad animation.. I die now."

"No, Esmerelda, you cannot die yet!" Draco inserted, leaping to his feet, and puffing out his chest, "We haven't tried out all of those positions I wanted, you dirty skank! And you haven't borne me seven thousand billion children yet!"

Struggling to keep a straight face, Harry fell dramatically on top of the pseudo-dead Gohan. After about three seconds, they leapt up and bowed deeply to the rather large stunned crowd, and one rather maniacal blonde who was clapping madly.

"Thank you, thank you! This has been our production of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.', hope ya enjoyed." Gohan declared, conjuring a red rose and tossing it to the crowd. A shocked Hufflepuff girl caught it, and blushed deeply as the two boys began blowing kisses to the crowd.

"And thanks very much to Draco, who submitted his wonderful and spoiled self as the evil and villainous Dom Claude Frollo and the womanizer, Phoebus." the emerald-eyed wizard beamed as the platinum blonde bowed, conjured a rose of his own, only royal purple, and stuck it between his teeth.

"Thank you very much." The platinum blonde said. "Love ya'll."

-END CHAPTER-

Yeah, kind of a pointless chapter, but hey, I got a kick out of it. I haven't been feeling too hot, so I needed something fun.

A/N Heehee, I love the names! They're all from 'Vampire Game', which is a totally kick-ass manga which I advise everyone to read pronto! Just think, Psycho-Hottie Vampire King Duzell, reincarnated into a tiny little blood-sucking kyawl kitty. He's just adorable! Ishtar is a snotty but somehow awesome princess who is the descendant of Duzell's nemesis, Phelios, whom Duzell has sworn to kill, and is also Duzie's caretaker and has taken on the task of helping Duzell kill Phelios' reincarnation, who is a member of her family. Ironic, huh? Seiliez is a beautiful prince who was adopted by the queen of La Naan, but Lady Ramia believed that he was really her husband's son with a beautiful prostitute so she hates him. Seiliez is prettier than Ishtar, but totally cute; he acts so innocent but has the whole Dark-And-Working-With-Vampies thing goin' on.

Vord: Hot damn, that was a long author's note.

Falcon: (whacks him unconscious with a plastic hammer.) Shut yer piehole! Annoying princes with goofy tans should be seen and not heard!

Tobi: You moron, the note isn't over yet. (grumbles darkly about moronic princes.) At least Seiliez and Laphiji can hold an intelligent conversation.

Falcon: Yeah, _and _they're cute!

Vord: (ignores them both.) World Domination!

Falcon: (shrugs) Hell Yes! Wait, weren't you unconscious?

Vord: (shrugs)

Falcon: Oh, what the hell.

Vord: (Chases after Falcon, clinging onto her like a koala, giggling goofily)

Falcon: (Runs) He's freaking me out he's freaking me out he's freaking me out! Tobi, kill it!

Tobi: (whacks Vord unconscious with a titanium mallet.) That should do it.

Vord: (attaches himself to Tobi.)

Tobi: Eeeeee! Kill it!

Falcon: (turns Vord into a coo-coo dove)

Vord: . . . . . . . . . ?

Tobi: Hey Fal, I think he's even stupider than a coo-coo dove.

Falcon: Let's see! (Holds up normal coo-coo dove.)

Coo-coo dove: . . . . . . . . . ?

Falcon: You know, I think they're just about even.

Vord: . . . . . . . . . ?

Tobi: I think you're right.

Falcon: (takes Vord-Coo-coo dove in her fist, bringing him up to her face.) I will turn you back when you show me you can behave yourself. (doing an imitation of her grandmother)

Tobi: You have _no _idea of how frightening that is.

Falcon: Oh, I have a pretty good idea.


	10. Without Even Knowing Why

CHAPTER TEN: Imi Sae Wakarazuni Isshoni Utatteta Ano Uta no Setsunasa wo Shitta yo

TRANSLATION:- Without Even Knowing Why, Now I Understood the Sorrow of That Song We Sang Along

**---------**

NOTES: This chapter was mostly for fun, because it's going to get a bit darker and I need something to keep me amused. You guys too.

OMG, we're already up to chapter ten and past the cursed number six! Props to all of you for helping keep me going!

**---------**

REVIEWS:

**W.V.F:** Hi there! It's….QUESTION TIME! (or rather, answer time!)

1) That's a bit of a secret, my friend.

2) Uh… haven't gotten that far yet, so I can't say for sure.

3) It'll happen this chapter. (smirk)

4) But of course. Eventually.

5) Duh. What kind of Harry Potter fic would this be without that royal idiot? (my spell checker keeps wanting to change Harry to Harpy.)

6) Yep.

7) Perhaps….. (secret smile)

I'm hearing you with the pen thing. Good thing Gohan has a brain, ne?

**Golden Warrior12:** Yo, what's up? (blush) Thanks for the props, it really helped. You lurves me? (points at self) By the way, you _were_ the only one to review **When Falcons Write.** I'm glad that you liked it.

**TheShadowPanther:** Wow, I can't type, I have a kitty on my lap. I just got back, and he's decided to cling onto me for a while. Yep, I HAD to have Harry and Siri meet. (grin) Fear my Doomified Mallet of English Justice! I knew you meant that about Snape….Really.

I'm glad you thought the dream sharing was cool, I was a bit iffy on it.

Sheesh… (making fun of Panther-chan)

Slash and Vampire Game are lovely. Lurvely! Vord is a chara from Vampire Game.

My summer reading is going just lovely.

**MarshmellowDragon:** Yo! I take it you don't like Spanish? I'm glad you liked Bob, I like him too. And no, they won't get ears naturally.

**---------**

"Albus, are you _sure _that this is a good idea?" Severus asked, up in the headmaster's office that night. Dumbledore sucked contentedly on a lemon drop, smiling thoughtfully.

"Why shouldn't I be? Severus, it will be a lot of fun."

"But a ball? For all years? A _costume _ball, for that matter? Are you completely mad!"

"Well, mad people never really know, do they?" Dumbledore knew incredibly well that he was pissing off the alreadyirate teacher, and thoroughly delighted in it. Severus gritted his teeth.

"...In…deed." was all he said, before stalking out of the room, robes billowing menacingly behind him.

**--------**

"Check it out!" Pansy and Millicent were crowing later that night in the common room, holding a green sheet of paper in their hands. Gohan, who was sitting on the arm of an armchair, looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it?" he asked. The paper was immediately shoved under his nose. It read:

**_Hogwarts Ball! February 25, beginning at eight p.m. All years admitted! Everyone attending should wear a costume, which can will be pulled out of a hat in Professor Snape's office for the those wishing to attend on February 19, at seven-thirty p.m., after dinner. All costumes _should_ be under an R-rating. Please arrive in the great hall the night of the ball fully costumed, and feel free to bring a date or dress out in groups with your friends!_**

"It sounds fun." Gohan said mildly, just as Draco gave a joyous war whoop.

"Ice, sign us up!" He declared, and Gohan shrugged.

"Leon isn't going to like this."

"Who cares?" Draco answered loftily, "He needs to get out more!"

"We aren't leaving, you know." Gohan cut in. "So, who's going to tell Leon about this plot of yours?"

**---------**

"Oh, I hate you. Ihateyou Ihateyou Ihateyou." Harry growled as Draco signed the sign-up paper with a dramatic flourish. Severus looked at them all with disgust as the blonde pulled out of a hat their randomly selected costume assignment. And when they said random, they _meant _random. As long as it was no higher than an R rating, anything and everything could be drawn and _was_ drawn. Draco gave a broad grin as he unfolded their slip, and Gohan blushed brightly while looking over Dark's Chosen Child. Harry winced.

"How bad are we talking?" Looking apologetic, Gohan handed over the sheet. Harry moaned in despair. Printed on it in big, bold lettering was:

**Catboys.**

Really. Harry choked.

"Oh hell no, no way am I going to some party dressed like some sort of.. of.."

"Catboy?" Draco offered dryly, raising a slender brow.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "Catboy. I refuse!"

"Tough luck." His friends answered as one.

----------------

Gohan grinned as he rummaged through a large actor's trunk that he had found buried somewhere in his pendant under all of the random junk. Harry and Draco ducked as random things went flying out of it, from a rubber chicken to a large flowery bonnet.

"A-ha!" He declared. "Found 'em!" Harry was horrified as said 'them' were tossed into his arms. The black-haired boy now held a pair of tight (White!) pants and a loose white shirt that dipped low and came around his neck, and white boots with golden buckles. On top of the pile lay a pair of life-like white cat ears rimmed with gold and a white fluffy tail. Also with it came a gold leather collar studded with emeralds. Engraved in it was the word 'kitty'. Bracelets of sparkly gold were on top; several were loose, to be worn on the wrists, while others were tight to be worn on the upper arm exposed by the sleeveless shirt; delicate golden chains swooped under the collar. As wassaid before, Harry was horrified. Quickly, Gohan assured him that he wouldn't look like a fool at all.

Due to the sword training and Gohan shoving healthy food down his friend's throat for several months Harry had had a bit of a growth spurt (took him long enough!) and now he only looked like a twelve year old as opposed to a ten year old. He was no longer stick-thin but had rather a pixie figure to him, much like his fellow black-haired Chosen Child, and his black robes that were a constant covered lightly toned muscles from both the sword and quiddich. Draco was the tallest of the three, much to the other two's dismay.

Said blonde was thoroughly delighted with his outfit; the exact same as Harry's only in a rich black trimmed with storm grey that perfectly matched his eyes, the collar studded with amethyst, and on it engraved 'Fluffy'. Gohan's was relatively the same, only in a stunning sapphire blue trimmed with molten silver, collar with diamonds, and engraved with 'Scratches at will'. Also, the shirt was tight and sleeveless, but with a collar that came up like a turtleneck.

"No way am I wearing this." Harry said, almost to himself. "And I don't even want to know why you have them." Gohan shrugged.

"It was for cosplay, I have my original, Draco is the relative size of Sasuke, and yours is Yumi's. But I put charms on them beforehand, so that they would size themselves for you guys." Harry was miffed. He had seemed pictures of Yumi, and she was certainly pretty, but he didn't want to be wearing her clothes!

"Come on, Hero!" Draco cooed. "It'll be fun!"

"Hell no, Reptile!" Harry hissed. With a gleeful smile, Gohan attached silver collars onto Pikachu, Aoi, and Kira, each engraved with 'Vicious'.

"We're sure to win the costume contest," Draco said thoughtfully, "-since we already had our costumes, it'll be great!" Harry held up the outfit and winced. God, his reputation would never be the same . . . .

**----------**

The Gryffindor Common Room was full of giggles, squeals, and rather scandalized shouting the nextSaturday night. It seemed everyone was going to that damn party, and Harry hadn't ventured out of the dorm room at all that day. He was currently clothed in his costume, and he was shocked to see that it actually looked good on him, but with all the noise downstairs there was no way he was going down there. Gohan (who had been hanging out in the all day) however, seemed shameless, and bounded around, illiciting shrieks, blushes, and squeaks from all manner of rather flattered and shocked teenage girls. They were all anything but serious about it though, and Harry knew that his friend simply loved getting a reaction out of people with the scandalous cosplay outfit.

It would have been hilarious had Harry not been so mortified about the whole thing. Picture this: Fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindor girls thoroughly clinging onto a seemingly sugar-high saiyan and cuddling him, fourth years petting his tail and ears, and Parvati and Lavender jingling his collar tag. Even the bolder first and second years were getting a kick out of it, though Hermione, as usual was being a complete stick about it.

Said girl, Ron, and Neville were costumed as a bunch of nuns; Ron was as red as his hair. As well, Seamus and Dean were dressed as muggle coppers. Suddenly, Gohan looked up and waved cheerfully up the stairs to Harry.

"Oi, Leon, get your posterior down here, I wanna see how thatcostume fits!" The saiyan hollered, and in an instant, all attention was turned to the flustered boy hovering just out of sight in the third year dorm.

"I told you!" Harry shouted. "I'm not going down there looking like this!" Suddenly, a demonically gleeful saiyan hybrid stood in front of him and before Harry knew what was happening he found himself being steered downstairs.

**Damn, you look good. **Kira said appreciatively from where she sat, being cuddled by several cooing first years. The silver collar sat prettily on her yellow fur, and the Delcatty seemed quite smug about being fussed over. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair at the rather lewd comments being sent his way from other students, and wondered if hentai could be classified as some sort of disease.

**A/N Yes! I have it! I have the hentai! (wiggles fingers in a childish 'I've-Got-Cooties!' gesture) Come here! (readers run away in fear, though Falcon's friends are not affected) Well, you know what they say. Once you've got it, there's no going back. **

Gohan smirked at him, as if suspecting his friend's thoughts, and clasped a hand to Harry's shoulder to lightly lead him out of the portrait hole, Pikachu on his head and Kira and Aoi cheerfully trailing behind him. They had arranged to meet Draco at the statue of Salazar Slytherin, and currently they were running late.

When they got there, the platinum blonde was waiting for them, with him, and a blushing crimson Daphne Greengrass, who was dressed as a fairy princess but somehow managed to pull the look off quite nicely. Both boys grinned as they saw their friend's hand clasped in her's, which was the reason for the girl's blushing. Gohan was surprised, to say the least.

Daphne was always so quiet, if silent, but she seemed nice when she spoke, and was the one of the few Slytherins who never really put anyone down, but that was mainly because she never spoke at all. The saiyan beamed, however, and greeted Draco's date warmly, as was customary, and jabbed Harry sharply in the ribs to do the same. Draco looked positively delighted with his catsuit and had added little touches here and there, such as a small black bow in his platinum hair.

When they entered the Great Hall, all four of them were positively dumbstruck. It was absolutely amazing, all the work that had been put into it. The ceiling was spelled to have the weather of a sunny summer day, and little birds fluttered around everywhere. Huge fluttery streamers rested on every table. The room was lit brightly, and lofty, bouncing music wafted from every corner of the room. Most of the school was already in there, and Gohan found himself highly amused by the costumes.

There was Professor Lupin, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, Minerva as Spiderman, Dumbledore as a box of Lemon Heads, and what he found most hilarious, Severus as the Grim Reaper, scythe and all. Many costumes he didn't recognize, and Gohan assumed they were a wizarding thing. There was also Pansy Parkinson, dressed as a chicken leg, Crabbe and Goyle as twin Curious Georges, and Fred and George as Bonnie and Clyde. With a broad smile, Gohan separated from Draco and Harry and went off to talk to Severus, who looked completely disgusted by all the festivities.

"Snape-san, konnichiwa! Are you enjoying yourself?" The Child of Shadows asked politely, illiciting rather shocked stares from other students and an amused one from Dumbledore. The head of house snorted uncharacteristically.

"Quite." he said sarcastically. "The whole thing is ridiculous." Gohan laughed and shook his head. "Your costume is rather. . . ." The man trailed off and Gohan took his blue fluffy tail lightly in his hands, fingering the softness of it.

"Trust me, it wasn't exactly my idea to do this. Rettile was the one who signed us up, so I just went along with it." The teen said simply, and with a small smirk Severus reached over and lightly tweaked Gohan's cat ear, causing the saiyan to grin goofily.

"I totally dig your costume, professor. It's very. . ." Gohan trailed off. Severus smirked.

"Fitting?"

"Quite." The Child of Shadows answered, resting a hand on Kira's head. She purred and caused her collar to jingle, tag glittering in the dim lighting. "Professor, I'd like to talk to you about my fight-" Gohan was jolted as Severus rolled his eyes, grabbed him sharply by his blue tail, and dragged him into a less crowded area.

"Okay. Talk." The man ordered, and Gohan nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if there was a way to make it stronger, I'm up to an hour now, and I still can't work it off."

"Well," Severus mused, "Try about three more drops of the komodo dragon poison the next time you make the solvent, the more poison, the more accurate the reading. But too much, and you'll have a bit of a problem." At the response, Gohan inclined his head and smiled broadly.

"Thank you, sensei."

"You're welcome, it's my job."

"I know." the boy answered simply, "And I'd like to talk to you about Lupin."

"Lupin?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "What the hell would you want to know about Lupin?" Gohan frowned and flipped a bang out of his face.

"Well, I don't like him for one. And he makes me feel funny, like he's trying to make me submit to something. Not like he wants to hurt me, but it's like something in him constantly tries to assure itself dominance and it automatically pisses me off because of what I am."

Abruptly, Severus stepped back and rested a slender hand against his cheek pondering something or other.

"Fascinating."

"I don't know what it is, but it threw me off the second I met him. Do you have any idea about this?" inquired Gohan with a curious tilt of his head. Severus seemed to contemplate this, then shook his head.

"No." He said shortly. "Forget about it." Gohan reeled back a bit, then ducked his head forward, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Don't even think about it, Son Gohan." Severus warned darkly. "Just stay away from Lupin, got it?" The boy scowled, then nodded so slightly that if you hadn't known he had done it one wouldn't have seen it. Severus kept Gohan's rather defiant gaze with his eyes. "Do not."

"Okay, I won't!"

"Promise me. Promise me that you will not go screwing around about this." The teacher ordered, even more serious than usual. At the uncharacteristic tone in his voice, Gohan nodded, this time more sincerely.

"I promise. Happy?" Wish fulfilled, Severus lightened his tone a bit, though only someone who really knew him could tell it.

"Good. Now go and loiter and cause chaos and havoc, or whatever you brats do in your spare time." The teacher said gruffly, and Gohan beamed, before turning and making to leave, then offering a hurried bow.

**That was interesting. **Aoi commented, with a tilt of her head. **Are you going to listen to him?** Grudgingly, Gohan nodded. He always kept his word, despite whether he liked it or not. He knew that Severus despised the defense teacher, but his Potions Master had seemed so grave. He may have been sarcastic, sadistic, and vindictive; snarky and serious, but never like that. Kira scoffed.

**Of course he was. **said the Delcatty in a haughty fashion, tossing her head. With a grin, Gohan produced got a bowl and filled it with punch,

"Suck-up." He said good-naturedly, and Kira grinned, lapping up the juice that sparkled and glittered -most likely by some charm- in the bowl. It was also a bright blue, in honor of the soon-to-be ending of Winter. Gohan looked around, scanning for familiar faces. There was Draco, dancing with Daphne, but he couldn't see Harry anywhere. He didn't expect to, though. Light's Child was very shy, and always did his damndest to keep out of the limelight. However, no one seemed to realize this, and constantly misunderstood him.

Suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder, and Gohan whirled around to see a girl with magically dyed green hair standing behind him. Sky-blue eyes grinned at him from behind rainbow framed glasses; she was dressed as Digiko (From Di Gi Charat!) and seemed to be loving every minute of it. The outfit consisted of an old fashioned navy and white apron-dress with puffy sleeves, white cat paw boots that doubled as calf-high stockings, and white gloves. A white cat-eared cap rested on her hair and she wore a large gold bell on each ear of the cap, along with a gold bell at her throat, with a white cat tail on the back of her dress. She was beaming at him.

"Hi there, whazzup? I love your costume." She bubbled in an slightly French accent, and Gohan liked her immediately, her very manner seemed friendly and goofily childish.

"Hi, I like yours too! What's your name, I'm Gohan Son." The girl giggled.

"Oh, I _know_ that, everyone's talking about you guys anyway, but the way you and Malfoy and Harry look tonight takes the cake! I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw, Amanda Kite, call me 'Manda." Amanda said, with a smile. "Me and my four friends are in a group costume, we pulled out Di Gi Charat. We had to do some research first, but I'm glad we got this!"

"Who else is in your group?" Gohan asked.

"Welllll, Brittany Blastet is going as Puchiko. Hilda, or Hildie, as we call her is Rabi en Rose, and Kimberly Catch, or Kimi, is Piyoko. We make quite a group." Amanda informed him, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. "I was _going _to go with this really cute boy in my house, Terry Boot. You may have seen him, flitting around like some demented butterfly, hitting on people. " Indeed, Gohan had. "Anyway, I asked him, and he said yes, then the bastard stood me up!" Amanda was raging mad now, her aura had sharp flares of red, and Gohan felt it would be beneficial to tread cautiously.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Spoken like a true gentleman. The Ravenclaw seemed to have a tendency to run her mouth off and speak fast, and change subjects even faster.

"Sorry, he just pissed me off so much! Just because he has all the girls in our year vying for him that is _no _reason to treat a delicate lady like that!" Amanda seemed anything but delicate to the saiyan, but he kept his big mouth shut and think his words through.

"I completely agree. That sort of behavior is unacceptable." Amanda beamed.

"In that case, I am making you my date for the evening." She said bluntly. Gohan choked.

"WHAT!" He yelped, and quicker than he could say saiyan Amanda had broken into convincing tears. Frankly, the saiyan was trapped. Nevertheless, he tried. "Look. . . Amanda. . . it's not that I don't like you or anything. . . but. . I just met you and stuff and. . . " He trailed off, a pink blush spreading over his features. Amanda glared at him and continued to fake-cry, drawing rather disproving stares to the saiyan from bystanders.

"You HATE me!" She wailed, then Gohan rolled his eyes skyward, giving up.

"Okay, okay. You win." He muttered. Instantly, Amanda stopped and leapt to her feet, slinging an arm around Gohan's shoulder. "But this is only a one time thing, okay?"

"Okieday!" The girl chirped and dragged him out onto the dance floor. As they passed, Draco smirked evilly in a teasing fashion. Gohan made note to kill him later. As another song started, for the first time the saiyan realized that they were playing both muggle and wizarding songs, and that he knew this one. Absently moving to the rhythm, he began humming the tune, then adding the words. He wasn't really dancing, though he knew he could; his mother had made him, Sasuke had made him, and due to some unwilling training on Gohan's part he had learned a wide variety of dances from a wide variety of cultures and species.

As Gohan trailed off, already soft voice going even softer, Amanda grinned and glomped him.

"That was beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Sing it again!" Gohan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Um... no." Was all he said, and the Ravenclaw pouted.

"Man, you're mean." She muttered, then got a wicked look in her eyes. "I know, we can play a mass game of Truth-Or-Dare!" The saiyan went grey and began to stutter, before breaking away and racing over to a corner, hiding behind Severus and trying to make himself look small. The man gaped at him.

"Son Gohan, what in the name of all that is sacred are you doing?" Gohan squeaked as Amanda came closer and wiggled her fingers at the both of them.

"Hide me!" The Child of Shadows gasped in alarm, and squinched himself down so he couldn't be seen. "She's dangerous, I tell you!" Severus looked at him skeptically. "She wants my soul!" Gohan insisted. Amanda placed her hands on her hips and pouted, glaring darkly. Severus, sensing an explosion -probably from working a _little _bit too much with volatile potions- began to back away slowly, gaining stares of amusement.

"I hope you're happy." He hissed. "My Bat-Of-The-Slytherin-Dungeons rep with never be the same again, thanks to you. You owe me big time." Gohan nodded emphatically.

"Later, I shall owe you later. Just don't let her get me!"

Remus blinked rapidly as two figures sped by, noting with not a little amusement that the resident snarker was being dragged by a very demanding saiyan hybrid. Severus glowered at him as they passed. The defense teacher turned to a bemused Harry, who had shown up some time earlier, and shrugged.

"What's up with them?" Light's Child asked in a confused manner and a tilt of his head.

_They're just being strange. _Ishtar quipped from inside Harry's arm band exposed by the shirt. _They're just being them. _She added cryptically. Harry raised an eyebrow. What the hell did that mean, he pondered.

_What do you mean? _he questioned curiously, and he could almost feel his Bonded Dragon's grin.

_Pay me no heed. _She said softly. _But somehow that saiyan can cause that man to act like a complete adolescent, I find it amazing. _Ishtar mused to herself, light soprano voice bouncing off the walls to Harry's ears, though no one else could hear it. Remus raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Harry had gone all spacey; what was the deal! Then, the underage wizard seemed to snap out of it and grinned, a wide mischievous grin that Remus swore he inherited.

"Gohan's the only one who can do that." The Light Child smirked. "But it is really funny."

**----------**

"I'm dead." Draco Malfoy declared to the world five hours later. At the moment the three of them were seated in the Room of Requirement, though all were a bit flushed from all the action and they all wore broad smiles. The blonde previously mentioned had his boots off, and was rubbing his foot, looking like he was in great pain. Gohan smirked.

"Dead, you say? Where? Dead in the head? I'll believe that."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny; let's all make fun of the poor rich kid, 'cause his feet hurt." Draco griped, gracing Shadow's Child with an aristocratic sneer. Harry shook his head and sprawled out on a couch that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on, the two of you had a great time." Gohan snorted.

"Yeah, right. You try being chased around all night by some sadistic Ravenclaw girl and then tell me how much you liked it." Growled Gohan. He had completely removed his costume, and was now garbed in a pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless wife beater. His hair was tied back with a silver silk ribbon, and the front of the shirt was covered by a storm silver kanji, reading 'Eclipse'. Draco had only removed his ears and tail, along with the boots, and had changed his pants to loose jeans but left the shirt. Harry was lounging around in jogging pants and a red tee-shirt.

"So, Draco. Did you have fun with Daphne?" Harry and Gohan grinned wickedly as a light pink flush spread across Draco's features.

"Did you kiss her goodnight?" inquired Gohan, leaning forward in genuine curiosity, sounding a bit too innocent in Draco's opinion.

"As a matter of fact-," Draco tried his damndest to ignore his blush, "-yes, yes I did. What about you? Don't think I didn't see that crazy girl try to shove you up against a wall." This was said to Gohan, and his tossed his head, trying to sound impetuous.

"Yes, well, try being the key word. I have no interest in Amanda Kite, though she would make a nice friend. Really, who ever said Ravenclaws were quiet? Psycho, more like." Harry shook his head again.

He seemed to have been the only one who had been left with any shred of dignity during the night, though that was mainly because he had spent his time with Remus, and as everyone knew, Remus was a very dignified person. (Yeah right! Marauders forever!) Suddenly, a thunderclap rocked the building, and Kira was in Gohan's lap in a split-second, fur beginning to fluff up. The saiyan gave a little half-smile, running a hand over the frightened pokemon, and the others both knew not to comment.

The Delcatty's fear of storms was legendary, and came from being left outside a lot as a kitten. Whenever even the softest of thunder sounded, she would race all over the school, rules be damned, and wherever her trainer was would cling like static to him for the rest of the day. They all knew that it was useless to try to make Gohan send her away, she wouldn't go, and the last person to try and force her ended up getting his ass hyperbeamed.

Looking worried, Harry glanced out the window, watching the lightning and the rain.

"I hope Padfoot is okay, in this weather." He said quietly, and Draco patted his shoulder.

"Relax, the guy's tough. He'll be fine."

Harry still wasn't too keen on leaving his dogfather out in the storm, but knew it would mean suicide and expulsion to try and smuggle him in. Then, Gohan yawned and got to his feet, Kira pressing herself as close to his legs as she could get, Pikachu his head, and Aoi calmly at his side.

"I'm exhausted." said the saiyan. "I'm going to bed, I need sleep." And then, he and his pokemon winked out, courtesy of a teleportation. Draco nodded as well.

"Me too." Without another word, he left as well, and muffled swearing split the air as the blonde stubbed his bare foot on the wall. Harry grinned, before getting up and sliding on his invisibility cloak, and making his way to bed as well.

**--------**

"I don't care what you guys say, brooms are _not _safe to fly on in any way, shape, or form." said Gohan in conviction, crossing his arms across his chest. From the air, Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. Ever since that disastrous day involving Gohan and a school broom, they had been completely unable to get their friend onto any manner of one, a fact that never failed to piss them both off just a little bit.

"Oh, come on." Draco prodded. "Surely the, 'Child of Shadows'," this was said with sarcasm, "Isn't scared of flying, is he?" Gohan snorted.

"You wish, Rettile. I simply prefer to fly naturally, with my ki, or of my own abilities." drawled the saiyan, levitating jut a few inches off the ground. From his pendant, the blood red gem that was Seiliez laughed, Osakaben accent echoing slightly. From a corner, Kira was bounding around, involved in a pouncing match with Aoi; the water dog had eventually given in to the cat's goading and had dropped her dignity in response to the challenge. The two of them were now going at it with much gusto, and from her position on top of the bleacher railing, Pikachu had a very good view of it, to her amusement.

With a shake of his head, Gohan moseyed over to where his starter sat, and began to greatly regret being fenced in so much. It wasn't like he didn't get enough exercise from his excursions into the forest every night, nor that he didn't spend as much time with his pokemon as he'd like, though that was certainly true.

It was really the fact that he was saiyan, and being saiyan he had a huge sense of curiosity, and he was itching to get out of that castle. Kind of like a case of spring fever. Gohan wanted to go to places he'd never seen before! He wanted to go to Egypt, and this Realm's Japan! He wanted to visit the United States, and he wanted to go to Australia and see a koala and a wallaby! He wanted to see how other cultures practiced magic, and learn it too, and he wanted to be able to go into scientist mode and _not _have that annoying Granger try to show him up all the time! He wanted to get a normal pet other than pokemon, and he wanted to meet other kinds of people and see how they lived! And most of all, he wanted to find some way to clear Sirius.

That would be his first priority, once the school year was over, he decided, and he would not stop until he succeeded. Somewhere, there _had _to be a way to do it!

**-----**

Deep in thought, the teenage saiyan just sat on the railing, until he was started by a shout, and two raging figures storming out of the castle and onto the Quiddich Pitch. Harry lightly touched down, and looked upon the people in concern. Both Ron and Hermione looked furious, though the girl had light tear streaks on her cheeks from crying.

"You guys, what's wrong!" Harry was worried, naturally. They may have drifted a little bit that year, but Ron and Hermione were two of his closest friends, and this was the first real fight he'd seen them have since hooking up. Eyes blazing, Ron pointed a shaking finger at his girlfriend.

"Her.. _cat_ creature ate Scabbers!" The redhead shouted angrily, and thrust his hand in Harry's face, startling the green-eyed boy a little bit. It it were several ginger, bloodstained cat hairs. Gohan raised an eyebrow, and Harry leaned forward in an almost morbid curiosity. Draco stayed up in the air, knowing that whatever was going on was not something he wished to be involved in.

"Are you sure? Scabbers really wasn't looking too well last time, maybe he just crawled away to die or something, you know how animals are.." Harry said, trying to keep an even tone to his voice, before quickly exchanging a glance with Gohan. They both knew that no such thing had happened; Sirius had told them full stories about Harry's parents' betrayer and the way his animagus form looked, and frankly, Harry was doing his best to keep his friends off of his real motives. Rather Slytherin of him, really.

Gohan nodded his agreement, against what he would normally do, making an honest attempt to soothe the distraught redhead. Despite how he may dislike Ron, the boy was quite fond of his old rat, and despite how he hated the rat itself, he could understand how Ron was feeling at the moment. Harry looked rather surprised at this, but said nothing, feeling the need to pacify both of his friends.

They had, for the past few weeks, been trying to get a hold of Wormtail, but since he was always in the presence of Ron, it wasn't as if Harry could just walk up to him and whack the little bastard. Besides, even if they _did_ get a hold of him, they had to get him to de-transform, then prove Sirius as an innocent man. That would take time, and though Harry despised the wait, that was the only way to do it.

However, there was no consoling Ron, nor could they get Hermione to calm herself down. With a side glance to Harry, who nodded slightly, Gohan gave a short nod to Aoi, who discreetly gave off a surge of calming chi, a technique that together they had developed as a way to calm the saiyan when he was distraught and would not relax. Almost immediately the effects could be seen in the two teenagers, and both Light's Child and Shadow's Child relaxed with inward sighs of relief.

"Look you guys," said Harry, in a pacifying tone, "Crookshanks is a cat, you cannot blame him for being a cat."

"Cats eat rats, he can't help it." Gohan interjected smoothly. "Besides, he didn't look too good last time I saw him. Maybe it was better for him." Ron and Hermione didn't look satisfied, but the technique was working like (Pardon the pun.) magic and they merely glared at the both of them and stomped away, bickering all the way. In a seconds notice, Draco had swooped down and dismounted his Nimbus 2001.

"I take it we're going on a mouse hunt?" The blonde asked, a malicious glitter in his steel eyes. With equally vicious expressions, the other two boys nodded, and Gohan beckoned his pokemon forward.

"Kira, you search the forest with Pikachu, stay _together_. Don't kill him, we need him alive, got it? Aoi, you go with Draco and Duzell. Could you guys search the dungeons and the Slytherin bounds?" Draco nodded, and Aoi moved to stand next to him. "Harry, if you would, scout out the halls and the other common rooms. And classrooms as well. You're friends with a whole bunch of people in different Houses, make up some excuse to get in there." Harry nodded as well, making mental notes as he did so of how to do it.

"But what about you?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow. Gohan smirked in a very dark manner, looking suspiciously like Vegeta.

"Me? I will be enlisting some personal help. I know a certain Grim who will positively delighted to be off some assistance. And of course, I'll need to check with the Thestrals. After all, they eat rats. The little bastard deserves it, but I will never give up on Padfoot. He deserves this much! Okay, everyone good with what they're doing?" All nodded. "Then let's get it started!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Potter, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked after opening her office door for her first place troublemaker third year. A close second was one Gohan Son. Not to mention the Weasley Twins, but they weren't third years and after their latest escapades she didn't want to see them for about fifty years. So, now she looked upon a rather fidgety Harry Potter.

"Well, professor-" He twitched slightly, "-About your lesson from yesterday, I didn't really understand it. You know, about mineral transfigurations?" Minerva nodded. "Well, I looked it up, _and _asked Hermione about it, but I still didn't get it. I was wondering if maybe you could go over it again with me? Please?" Frankly, Minerva McGonagall was gobsmacked.

Hermione Granger coming in for an explanation was one thing, but she had never seen Harry show the slightest bit of interest in getting help. Plus the fact that he had seemed to understand the concept in class just yesterday. The teacher was about to refuse, but in an instant the large, jewel-bright green eyes were almost shimmery (Think shojo girly manga.) and at that moment Minerva would rather shoot him than deny him. With a sigh, she beckoned Harry into her office, sat him down in a chair, and began to go over the material.

As she did this, Harry's eyes went over every inch of the office, almost seeming to search for something and looking a bit zoned out, but answered all of the questions she quizzed him with correctly. Minerva sighed.

"Well, Mr Potter, it seems to me that you seem perfectly competent in the curriculum. I honestly don't think you need help, so out you go. And don't forget," Minerva added as a side-note, "-About the assignment due next week over this." Harry grinned as he exited the door, waving his hand backward in acknowledgment. Watching his retreating back, Minerva sighed.

"He had better get a 10 on that, or I will have to kill him."

**------**

Harry's heart raced as he sped down the hallway. Getting in there had been simple enough, but staying in focus on two equally deadly things was enough to make him squirm. One, Wormtail, and Two, Minerva McGonagall in teacher-mode. But, at least he had a guaranteed 10 on an essay.

------------------------------------------

**Here, you stinking, filthy traitor. You stupid, pea-brained, lame ass loser. . . . Come here, you flea-bitten, spineless, son of a Grimer. . . Here, mousey mousey mousey. . . . **Kira cooed in falsetto as she and Pikachu trotted through the forest. Pikachu scowled at her.

**Oh yeah, like anything's going to come to you.**

**Hey, who's the predator here? I _do_ know how to hunt, you know.**

**Well, if that's how you used to hunt, it's no wonder you were always so skinny. With all the noise you make, I'm not surprised if the little bastard's already heard you. **Pikachu retorted sharply, glare in her brown eyes. Kira returned it, with no hesitation.

**Well, you would know, you _are _the mouse out of the two of us. **The Delcatty snapped. Pikachu would have made a retaliation, when a voice interrupted them.

_The search may go a bit smoother, if you tried to get along a bit better. _

Both pokemon whirled to see a pitch black Thestral watching them curiously, dark eyes shining slightly in the shadow. If she could, Kira would have put her paws on her hips, as Gohan was always doing. It didn't stop Pikachu from doing it though.

**What do you want? **Kira asked. **Come to taunt us a bit?**

_Not at all. _The Thestral replied. _I came to help you. I too am a predator, and am good friends with your master. I wish to help him, and you as well. I am known as Night Wind._

**Kira.**

**Pikachu.**

With a Thestral grin, Night Wind began trotting down a hidden path that the trees made for him. Muzzle close to the ground, he sniffed deeply.

_I smell rats, but then again, I always smell rats, there are many around here. I eat them, you see. _At this, Kira gained a worried expression and looked as if any second she was going to have a nervous breakdown with nerves. Pikachu on the other hand, glowered stubbornly at nothing.

**Well, keep searching. It's a rat witha human scent. We don't stop until Wormtail is found.**

_Can I eat him when we catch him?_

-------------------------------------------------

"This is not good." Draco muttered to himself. So far, for the past two hours, he had been scouring the whole damn castle, and he hadn't seen a single sign. Aoi seemed just as frustrated, but still irritatingly calm. The blonde really hoped that Harry, Gohan, and the pokemon were having better luck than he was.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco jumped as the voice entered his reverie. A bemused looking Remus Lupin was leaning against the wall, eyeing Draco with an unusual expression on his face. "What are you doing? The weather is beautiful, why aren't you outside with your friends?" Startled, Draco tried to come up with a good excuse when Aoi nudged him, then bristled her fur like an angry dog, letting out a low growl.

Lupin's eyes widened, then narrowed them as he stepped back. Aoi didn't advance, but began to nose Draco forcefully in the opposite direction, shoving him away down the hall and keeping a close eye on Lupin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As of yet, Gohan was having no luck. After several minutes, he had declined on telling Sirius, fearing the man's temper and rage would get him killed if he knew. He had gone to see the acromantulas, the unicorns, a clan of Kneazels, the thestrals, the griffins, the merpeople, the Hippocampi, the wolves, the snakes, the Strasah, Fang, and Bob, and not a single individual had seen Wormtail. Of course, those were not the only creatures he had asked, but they were the ones who could give him the most help, he figured. All of them had been most apologetic and had promised to keep their eyes open, but for all he knew one of them could have eaten the little piece of vermin and not remembered about it.

Fearing he was going to snap at the next creature to come his way, Gohan sat down on a stump by the Whomping Willow, who apparently liked him very much, by the way it kept gently caressing him with its branches, and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do at all for him to be all wound up like a tightly coiled spring, and did the breathing exercises Shigeru had taught him to help him relax.

Suddenly, his sharp eyes caught a hole any other person would have missed. Kneeling down on his knees, he peered inside it, transforming his eyes into those of a Meowth to help his night vision. For all he could see, it was just dirt, but it appeared to go on very far. Knowing what he had to do, the saiyan took a breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Something small, that's what he needed. Something that could see in the dark, and something that could dig. Slowly, the teen's body structure began to change, fur of a grass green began to cover it. Four paws with sharp claws meant to burrow, and rounded ears with tufts of white fur. A short tail like that of a lynxcat, sharp, predatorial eyes for night, and vicious teeth meant for killing. When he was finished, he was very small. Gohan had transformed himself into a Kaisakuneko, a pokemon of which he had discovered himself. They had nasty temperaments, but were very loyal and friendly to those they deemed worthy. Sasuke had one, nicknamed Kittybeast, that slashed his grandmother every time she walked in the room, but protected Sasani and Sasuke with his life.

With a small growl, Gohan slunk into the hole and began digging through the dark abyss. . . .

For what seemed like hours he dug, not being quite small enough for that damn hole. Suddenly, he shivered violently, feeling a sudden cold washing over him. He twisted and wriggled his body side to side, scrambling even quicker through the tunnel, as quick as he could. Something was there, he knew it! He just had to get there!

Finally, the saiyan reached the end, and scraped through the hard packed dirt to scrabble onto a floor of cold, almost frosted stone. Gohan shivered again, and crept into a corner, crouching as low to the ground as he could get behind a wooden crate, that every so often would rattle menacingly.

The room was dank, dark, disgusting, and dirty. The stone walls were covered with a thick layer of damp moss, and his delicate ears picked up the scampering of cockroaches and other nasty, dirty things that one would use in potions. It was so cold that Gohan's breath was a cloudy mist, and instinctively his green fur was bristling in an attempt to warm him up.

Just then, voices could be heard.

"Wormtail, it certainly took you long enough. Incompetent loser."

"Hey!"

"Oh, do shut up. It isn't like you're useful at all to us, except for the fact that you are an animagus.By some miracle of God or sheer luck."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, how goes your search for Black? You had better have found something, or the Master won't be pleased at all when he returns." Snickers and a scratchy growl were heard, before a response was given. The fact that Wormtail remained silent was as good a response as one could get.

Gohan resisted leaping out and killing the dirty little rat as brutally as he could like some damned Gryffindor, but assisted the help of his Slytherin side. Better to remain in the darkness and keep one's life and secrets than lose them for the sake of pride. Instead, he crept closer to the wooden crate, keeping his senses toned on the conversation at hand, and prodded it with his paw.

It rattled, and a strangled noise came from it. Gohan backed away as one of the unknown men walked up and kicked it, illiciting an angry screech from the box.

"Omega, what the hell is that, and why are you keeping it here?" Another man asked, coming up to join his companion. The saiyan could _feel _Omega smirk.

"This, idiots, is something that took me fifteen years to track and catch. Powerful little bastard."

"Yeah, but Omega, what is it?"

"It's a Panthro, Romie. They're related to Strasah, only they don't got wings, they can camouflage themselves. Damn thing took me literally forever to catch." Romie snorted.

"Hell." Was all he said, and Omega snickered nastily.

"When we see the Master, I can't wait to hear what he says about this thing. He'll be jumpin' up and down." Eyes wide, Gohan made to back up. It was obvious that he couldn't risk retrieving Wormtail right then, but how to get out of this mess?

The men were blocking the door, and he had to get out quick, he had been gone for four hours straight, and it must have been at least nine at night, he had to get out of there! Suddenly, the man named Omega stopped short, and sniffed deeply.

"I smell somethin'." He said.

"Well, you _are_ a werewolf. Go sniff it out." Romie griped, as if the whole thing was beneath him. Wormtail was staying out of the way, and Omega knelt down. Gohan sunk down behind the crate.

"I smell... I smell... I smell a CAT!" The Were yelled, almost roared, and it was time for the saiyan's Gryffindor side to make a comeback.

Gohan flung himself out into sight, and slammed into the crate, shattering it to splinters and releasing the one inside. There was a shriek of rage, but the Panthro went for self-survival and smashed through the wooden door at the top of a flight of stairs and fled. Split second later, Gohan felt it's already weakened ki go out. Its escape had been foiled, and the poor creature had been felled. In a second, Omega and Romie had their wands trained on Gohan, and the furious Were wore the most murderous expression on his face.

"You fuckin' bastard... I'll kill ya! Crucio!" Before Gohan could move, he was assaulted with a the curse and yelled with pain, not prepared at all for it. It felt like hours, but in reality only several minutes, before the curse left him. Blood was streaming from his mouth from where he had sunk his fangs into his lip to keep from yowling in agony, his ears were flat against his skull, and his claws had gone straight through the stone floor, in an instinctual attempt to rid himself of the pain.

Suddenly, their attentions wavered, and Gohan, pride be damned, made a frantic run for it, diving back into the tunnel and speeding through it as fast as his exhausted body could take him. Upon reaching the end, he de-transformed into his not so normal self, and curled up on the soft grass. The ebony eyes opened, and tears began to slip.

"I failed." He muttered, sobs wracking the slender frame, "I failed.", before his eyes fluttered shut. He didn't hear the shouts several minutes later, or feel being carried away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DREAM SEQUENCE (I love these things.)

_"Oak-sama! Oak-sama, where are you? Shigeru? Shi-kun?" A younger Gohan called, walking the halls of the pokemon lab he knew by heart. He looked his nine year old self. _

_Eventually, he came to a door that was slightly ajar, and saw the professor kneeling next to a bed, sheets bloodstained, and the body in it covered by a blanket. The old man's face was streaked with tears, and despite himself, Gohan crept forward._

_"Oak-sama? What is it? What's happened?" he asked quietly, and was startled when the man got up, drawing the blanket away from the body. It revealed a dead, mutilated pokemon, so deformed that Gohan couldn't even tell what it had been. His throat clenched, his insides heaved, and he shuddered violently. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_He came here to get away from the pain and torment, not see more of it! Pikachu gripped his pant leg, horrified, then raced up his body at the sight, burying her face in his hair. Gohan stroked her head, completely numb, crystalline tears forming in his eyes, dripping down his cheeks, not noticing that as they fell, they formed a perfect blood colored diamond and clicked on the tile, glittering in the light._

_Professor Oak turned to him, eyes full of pure misery. Slowly, he took the child by the shoulder, and brought him close to him, hugging him against his side._

_"This, Ashura, is why humans should never, ever be trusted with a life. A trainer did this, Ashura. A trainer with no respect nor love for his pokemon did this, to an innocent._

_I want you, and Shigeru to promise me, that when you go out there in the world, I want you to stay safe. I don't want either of you to see something like this again. Okay?" Tears still streaking his face, Gohan nodded._

_A wave of emotions rose up in the hybrid, and that same thing caused him to go completely weak, like some plate of cherry jell-o dropped on the floor. His knees went out, but Gohan merely sat there, expression anguished. Pikachu moved to his lap and his head rested on her head. They didn't move for a long while._

END DREAM SEQUENCE

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's vision was blurry when he woke up. Everything was white, but he could feel three very reassuring pressures on his body, so he knew that he wasn't dead or anything. Slowly, he sat up, and looked around.

Once more he found himself in the hospital wing. Picking up a hand mirror, he stared into his reflection. Gohan's face retained no blood, nor tear tracks, it seemed completely unscathed, as opposed to what he had looked the night before. Shaking her head, Kira suddenly sat up, and unwaveringly held his gaze with her violet one.

**What did you think you were doing? **She asked, tone stern, the way it always sounded when she was about to lose it. **You could have been killed, you stupid, off-the-wall---**

"Masochist?" offered Gohan unabashedly, and both Kira and Aoi growled at him, while Pikachu promptly slammed him repeatedly over the head with her ketchup bottle.

**It isn't funny. **Aoi told him seriously. **You could have died back there.**

**You're just lucky that Lupin found you when he did. **said Pikachu, brown eyes grave. **You almost did die.**

"I've almost died many times! What makes this any different!" Gohan almost shouted. Then, with a sharp thwap, he rested his hand to his cheek, stunned, where a red mark now was. Pikachu glared at him, having whipped around and slapped him sharply with her tail.

**How dare you. **She said quietly, and the saiyan winced. **What makes this different? I'll tell you. You didn't have to see your best friend and partner in a coma, because he did something stupid. You didn't have to see both Draco and Harry nearly having nervous breakdowns because of worry. You didn't have to see the nurse shoving potions down you, and feel hopeless because they wouldn't work. And you didn't have to see Severus looking as hopeless as we felt. Dumbledore had to send him away, because he kept a constant vigil over you and wouldn't sleep. So don't you even dare.**

**Do you remember, back when you were younger, in Oak's lab, when we saw that dead pokemon, and you promised you would stay safe so none of us would have to see something like that again? I can't believe you would break that promise so thoughtlessly. **The electric type's tone was icy as she thoroughly chewed out her trainer. The other two said nothing, obviously agreeing with her.

Gohan felt completely numb. The memories of that event were once again rushing through his head, and shots of needles were shooting straight through his heart. All through Pikachu's tirade he had said nothing, but upon its finish, blood red diamond tears were dripping down, shining in the light, then landing on the white sheets. His frame shook from head-to-toe, and through the bond he could feel not anger anymore, but remorse.

**I'm sorry I reminded you of that. **Pikachu said softly, but firmly. **But it had to be done. What you did was so indescribably stupid, that I had no choice.**

**You need to think, Master. **Aoi cut in, piercing blue eyes cutting through Gohan's shields. **I never, ever wish to see you like that again, ever.**

**We didn't mean to hurt you, but in a way-**

**I did. **Pikachu said simply. **You aren't invincible. You may be damn near immortal, and we might be too, but there are worse things than dying. To get through to you, sometimes I have to hurt you. But I am sorry to belittle you like that.** Without a word, Gohan leaned forward and embraced the three of them tightly.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He murmured into Kira's soft yellow and violet fur. Absently, Pikachu ran a paw through his hair.

**That's all I wanted, my little Ashura. That's all I wanted.**

**-----------**

END CHAPTER

**-----------**

True love is unconditional. True love isn't someone telling you that you're perfect. It's someone loving you enough to remind you that you're not. It's being able to be cut deeply, and still forgive. It's being able to cut someone else deeply, and still be forgiven. True love can be that of a parent, guardian, best friend, or lover. Love is when you can truly be open, be you, yourself and no one else, and be happier than you ever could. Truly loving someone, is knowing when you can help them, and when you have to hurt them.

Salazarfalcon

-------

Falcon: Yeah, so it's kinda moody. Sue me.

Raven: Okay!

Falcon : deadpans I didn't mean literally. Baka-Yami.

Raven: sticks her tongue out.

Falcon: Anyway, this was a much more serious chapter, and if you aren't into lengthy author's notes don't read this. I feel mushy, thus, I shall write mush, Leave me be.

Some of my adoring friends have told me that Gohan is far too super-power in this story, but I'm telling you, he is not! Yes, he may be a complete tough-ass physically, but the fact remains that he is a child, and power goes to one's head once in a while, however rare it may be. The fact is, Gohan was extremely stupid in his actions, and I believe that the Pika-monster was completely in the right in chewing him out, however much it hurt him. Sometimes, you really need to cut down those you care about, so that they don't get themselves hurt, or worse.

Pikachu only said those things to him, because she obviously loves him, and is very maternal towards him. Thus, like any mother, she wasted no time in making our sweet little hybrid feel lower than dirt, like my mother and my grandmother did and still do.

Gohan will be better for all of this, and maybe won't go charging off like some Gryffindor in the future, and not get himself killed. If he did, Yumi would bring him back to life, then kill him again for good measure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Mirror Melts, I'm Somewhere Else

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Mirror Melts, I'm Somewhere Else, Inside Eternity

NOTES: Lyrics at the end of this chapter and the title are from the song Garden of Everything, by **Maaya Sakamoto.**

**--------**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

**--------**

_Raven came._

_All the world was in darkness. The sky above was in darkness. The waters below were in darkness. Men and women lived in the dark and cold._

_Raven was sad for them._

_He said, "I will search for light."_

_Raven flew across valleys and across mountains. He flew along rivers and over lakes. There was darkness all around._

_Then he saw a bit of light far away. He flew and flew and came closer to the light. The light was at the edge of the water._

_The light came from the house of the Sky Chief, and it was shining. Raven perched high in a pine tree on the shore. Raven watched._

_He saw a beautiful young girl emerge from the shining house and go to the edge of the water._

_She was the Sky Chief's daughter. She knelt and drank some water, while Raven changed himself into a pine needle, to fall down and float on the water. When the girl drank again, she swallowed the pine needle. _

_After a time, the girl gave birth to a child._

_Raven had been reborn as a boy child. The Sky Chief was delighted with his daughter's child. He played with the boy and carved toys for him. The Elders gathered to watch Raven-child. Raven-child saw a box in the corner of the lodge._

_The box was large and painted in many colors. It was bright and glowed._

"_What do you want?" asked his mother. Raven-child began to cry._

"_My grandchild wants the box." said the Sky Chief._

_The young woman placed the box in front of Raven-child, but he continued to cry. She took the lid off the box. Inside was a smaller box. She took the lid off that box. Inside was a smaller box. His mother took the lid off that box, and light poured out of it, light flooded the room. Inside the box was a shining ball, blazing with light. It was the sun._

"_Give him the ball." Sky Chief said. His mother gave Raven-child the ball, and he stopped crying. He began to play with it. Then he changed into a bird, becoming Raven again. Sly Chief, his daughter, and the elders looked on in amazement. Raven plucked up the ball of light in hid beak, flew through the smoke hole of the lodge, and disappeared into the dark sky._

_Raven flew over the valleys and mountains. He flew along the rivers and across the lakes. _

_Raven threw the sun high in the sky and it stayed there. That is how Raven stole the sun and gave it to all the people._

**-------------**

Thunder boomed, and lightning split the sky. Rain came down in torrents, tree branches snapped, and the wind sang its songs in a high soprano. Standing lightly on the cut grass was one figure. Slight in body on first sight, ebony hair that whipped from a high ponytail, and soft onyx eyes, that in a heartbeat could turn steely and completely unmerciful. His attire consisted of washed out jeans and a blue, tight-to-the-skin, sleeveless shirt. He wore nothing on his feet, but attached to his upper arm was a silver bracelet and around his circled an elegant silver choker with a strange and beautiful stone hanging from it.

The lake in front of him crashed up the banks, washing over his ankles at every gust of wind. Slowly, Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black pouch. With fluid motions, he untied it and emptied the contents into his hands. Dozens of tiny, perfect diamonds of a blood red spilled from it. Without expression, the saiyan closed his eyes, and hurled them into the storm...

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'll admit, I'm the not the best teacher out there." Professor Lupin said in front of the class, looking dismayed. "But your practice exams were completely dismal, save a very rare few." From their table, Draco, Gohan, and Harry exchanged glances. The resident saiyan scowled slightly. The exam had been frighteningly easy for all three of them, even though Gohan had skipped over the Boggart, despite the deductions it would have for his grade. The other two hadn't questioned him.

They knew that Gohan's greatest fear was personal and his own business, and that he wasn't about to share it in front of a large class of people.

"However, the section on Boggarts was particularly depressing. So, I think it's time for some review." Lupin stated, eyeing each and every one of them with a stern brown gaze. Gohan squirmed as a cupboard gave a menacing rattle. He had just barely gotten out of not participating last time, now there was no way to shake it off. Frantically, he mind began to race, as he thought of how he might be able to conceal his fear, without giving himself away.

Draco looked uncomfortable as well, and quite frankly, Harry wasn't thrilled about passing out in class _or _showing off his much more solid patronus to keep from passing out in class. Without so much as a backward glance, Remus walked over to the cupboard, before whacking on the door and opening it. In a heartbeat, there was a huge black spider standing in front of Ron.

Gulping, the redhead whipped out his wand.

"R- Riddikulus!" He stammered, and the spider became a squished cockroach. The Boggart continued to circle around the class, until it appeared in front of Draco. All other students save the two other Chosen Children leaned forward, curious to see as to what Draco Malfoy was most scared of. What appeared shocked everybody.

Draco's Boggart was a tall, haunting woman. She was aged, but one could tell that she had been very, very beautiful when she was younger. She wore a periwinkle blue dress that wafted around her body, and her silvery hair was long, tied in an aristocratic knot on the back of her head. Her features were kind and gentle, but it was her eyes that caught everyone. A deep steel, they radiated sadness. The most visual kind of hurt was reflected in them, as if the boy before her had slashed her heart into little bits.

Draco was unable to move. Unable to speak, unable to say the spell. Finally making up his mind, Harry stepped forward (So like a Gryffindor.), so close that he made the Boggart change shape once more. While Harry finished off his dementor, Gohan knelt down in at his friend's side, wrapping an arm around the shaking blonde's shoulder, the other around his waist, holding him protectively close. Once done, Harry walked to his other side, and the two of them helped the aristocrat to his feet. Only then did Gohan speak, tone cool and calm but radiating power.

"May we go?" Just as calm and quiet, Remus nodded. Ever since he had found out who had saved his butt after he passed out in front of the Whomping Willow, the saiyan had tried to be more considerate of his teacher, despite what Severus told him.

"You may."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" Gohan inquired, ebony hair falling into his face, making him look even more like a child than he already was. The three of them were seated in the Room of Requirement, or the RoR, as they referred to it.

"Yeah, would you like to talk about it?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, paler than normal.

"Yeah, actually. I would. That woman, she was my grandmother. She had a great impact on me, because when she looked at me like that, I just felt like crying…." Even now, the aristocrat was still shaking, and taking the initiative, Gohan leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Pulling in a hitched breath, the blonde leaned into it. Lightly, Harry patted his head.

"It's okay, Rettile," Was all he said, and Gohan lightly inclined his head, bangs dipping in front of his eyes.

"You wouldn't like mine." he muttered quietly. "You wouldn't. Kira, Aoi, and Pikachu wouldn't. You wouldn't like it at all." Draco blinked, and Harry gazed at him in contemplation, but decided to leave the issue be. They all had things they'd rather leave behind, after all. Now quite silent, Gohan turned and glanced out the window. It was still early afternoon, and from his view of the lake, the sun was bold; glaring upon the water and making it shimmer viciously. The saiyan breathed in deeply and lightly rested a hand upon Aoi, who was curled up contentedly against him, before leaning back; bright ebony eyes fluttering shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora aatarashii jibuun ni umari kawaru_

_Sakaijuu shi awaseno yuki-wo furasete miseru yo_

_Kono te sunaide_!" Gohan sang out brightly the next Saturday morning after visiting Padfoot and bringing his food. He was now very, very deep in the forest, but at this point, nothing in there could frighten him. Beside him trotted Aoi and Kira, Pikachu on his head, and a strange, but oddly cute creature that looked some cross between a bird and a salamander fluttered around his head, chirping like some demented blue jay.

At its antics, Gohan couldn't help but smile wider, as it seemed to like his singing, and did a spin on his heel, laughing as the little animal spun with him, chirping even louder and doing a flip. Kira let out a sharp bark and pounced on a bush, chasing out several squirrels that were a bright fuschia color and had scaly tails.

Eventually, they came to a huge redwood tree, and lightly the saiyan hopped into a low branch with little effort; for no other reason than to watch how really amusing it was to see Kira attempt to scale it. Aoi scowled at him from the ground, not being able to climb herself, before shooting a powerful water gun at the ground; powerful enough to give her a decent boost into the tree. As she landed, she shot him a superior glance, which only caused the saiyan to begin laughing hysterically.

"Don't look at me like that!" Gohan protested between giggles and gasps for breath.

**I wouldn't have to if you didn't get so much amusement from my lack of--**

"Climbing skills?" Gohan interjected with a smirk, and Aoi glared at him.

**Shut up. **

And that was the end of that conversation. Or rather, lack thereof.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Die. Die. Damnit, why won't you just die?" Gohan hissed darkly the next morn in transfiguration. They were supposed to be changing their block of wood into a glass figurine, and Gohan wasn't having much luck. Or rather, his wood had sprouted legs, and was now running about over the table in an attempt to escape the wrath of the saiyan's temperamental wand, all the while shouting (see: squeaking) nasty swear words at the disgruntled twelve year old. From his right side, Harry grinned.

"Would you just chill?" He asked, trying to pacify his friend before he set the table on fire. All he got in response was a snarl, much like a irritated cat on PMS. Draco leaned back, smirking. He had had relatively few problems, and a perfect crystal white rose sat on his side of the table. As for the moment, he was watching the scene with great amusement, and not getting into it.

True, Harry's wasn't perfect (A glass hippogriff, but with still a tiny hint of wood in the center), Gohan muttered to himself in his head, but at least his hadn't grown legs!

"Relax, you can't get everything right all the time. It's called karma; you must have done something bad." Harry said reasonably, watching as Gohan's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Shut. Up. Do not speak to me, I have an oak block to maim and char and smoke in my George Foreman."

"That makes no sense."

"Besides, who are you to analyze me? Karma, my Japanese arse." Muttered the saiyan. "_Aniara moulari_." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?"

At the P.O.'d response, Draco lifted his head, laughter dancing in his steel grey eyes.

"Why Gohan, I had no idea that you spoke Greek. And quite well, too." He said loftily.

"What did he say?" Harry asked darkly. "Nothing good, I imagine." Draco grinned.

"I believe that he called you, I quote, "Troublesome jackass" unquote." And with that, the Slytherin clutched his rose to his chest, as Gohan's block with legs suddenly burst into flame with a well placed _Incendio_. Sitting, back Gohan lightly blew on the tip of his smoking wand as cops did in muggle movies, and pocketed it, looking distinctively pleased with himself. From across the room, Professor McGonagall shot him a rather dirty look.

"Oops."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think this is a good idea." Harry muttered the next day, as Draco and Gohan hung buckets of a bright golden potion from every doorway one night a week later. Gohan sighed and dipped his finger in the potion, before sniffing it.

"Perfect," he said, before rolling his eyes. "You're such a Hufflepuff."

"That isn't a bad thing." Harry muttered, but was ignored.

"This is going to be so cool." Draco cheered.

"So, what's this supposed to do again?" Harry inquired, looking apprehensively at the rather glutinous mixture. Gohan beamed at him.

"This, my dear Light guardian, would be a _felis_ potion. Basically, it gives whoever this gets dumped on gets kitty characteristics." The saiyan chirped brightly, wiping his finger on his jeans. Harry shook his head in despair.

"Why do I possibly stand either one of you? Why?"

"Because, dearest," Gohan teased, "You're the only one with sanity, and if you left, Koori-kun and I would rule the earth as dictators."

"That is so obscene, it isn't even funny." Harry muttered, helping to hang the bucket over doors despite his hesitance. Gohan shot him a wide grin and slapped his shoulder cheerfully. Light's Child said nothing, only scowled. "I hate you."

"Like I've said before, you love us." Gohan beamed, before going serious, "Besides, it isn't like what Padfoot said he did before." He added in a whisper. "This hurts no one." Harry's eyes went slightly dark, before he nodded.

"Alright. Because it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Exactly!" Draco declared, tying up a bucket with rope to the door, before wiping sweat off of his forehead, "It'll be a blast!"

"So not." Harry growled, though giving in, as the other two knew full well he would. And at that moment, the door that they were hanging a bucket from swung open, and the potion spattered over the three boys and a fuming Professor McGonagall.

"Um… oops?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn. Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn…." Gohan muttered to himself. "And here I though I might be able to go through one year without getting myself into a hugely obscene amount of trouble. And I was close!" By March 27, a month later, the three boys were still doing punishment for the little prank gone wrong and causing their unwilling teacher to walk around with cat ears, paws, and a tail for a week. Draco had been sentenced to cleaning cauldrons with Severus, Harry to shining trophies for Filch, and Gohan? Well, he was with Lupin, currently helping to wrestle a rather irate kappa into submission.

Apparently, it was a well-known fact through the school that Son Gohan did _not _like Remus Lupin, and of course, as is with Murphy's Law, the saiyan was promptly stuck with the man with the funny aura, and bristled every time he walked in the door.

However, with all that Lupin was, he was Sirius's friend, and even Gohan had to admit that the guy could teach, no doubt about that.

"Okay, asshole," he growled at the resisting kappa, "Hold still, before I snap you in half." Apparently seeing that the hybrid had every intention of following through with his plan, and apparently seeing that he was fully capable of doing it too, the kappa allowed itself to be picked up and dropped into the tank full of water and seaweed. Suddenly, Gohan stiffened and turned around, startled to see Lupin chuckling mildly at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," the man said, ceasing his laughter, "I've just never seen anyone handle living creatures as you do."

"And how exactly would that be?"

"Well," Lupin mused, sitting down at his desk, with Gohan taking that as a sign to sit as well, "Most of the time you're so gentle, but when you get irritated and they get angry, you aren't scared at all."

"Well," Gohan began, relaxing slightly at the new topic and settling comfortably into it, "I spent a lot of time when I was younger out in the woods, playing with the animals, and for the last three years I've been working with creatures that could scare even the most seasoned fighter. Once you understand how they feel and think and communicate, it's really not all that hard. You just have to treat them kindly and try to learn as much as you can, and do your best to understand. It's hard when people don't see anything other than themselves."

"What do you mean?" Lupin inquired, "Obviously, we're still alive, so we must be doing _something_ right."

Gohan frowned.

"I wouldn't say that," he mused, "Being alive doesn't mean anything. People die every day. Animals die. Chaos and heartbreak occurs every day, and nobody seems to care. People are thrown into jail for things they didn't do, and the real criminals are allowed to walk free and able to hurt again. Is that really doing something right?" Lupin jolted, wide-eyed.

"What brings this on?" he asked, trying to conceal the odd sense of unease creeping up on him, "Is there anything in particular you're getting at?" In a flash, the hybrid had gone from sorrowful to angry and irritated.

"If you don't know, I'm not about to tell you." And then he refused to say a single word more, standing and turning around to croon at the baby dragon whom he had personally named Sekitan. "_Kare wa wakarimasen_. _Kare no mushi wa meihaku na._" Lupin didn't know what he meant, but he was going to bet that it was nothing good.

**----------**

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…."

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance that…I don't know, when this school year is over, you would want to stay with me?" Gohan inquired softly that night, "If we don't get you free, I mean? I'd never forgive myself if I let you live on rats if I can do anything about it." Sirius blinked.

"But where are _you_ going to go? Do you have money? Can you really live by yourself?"

Gohan started laughing.

"Are you kidding? When I want to do something, it gets done! You should know that."

-------

_Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles_

Perfection  
Of your own  
You alone  
Oh so incredible

Each atom  
Sings to me  
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical."

Oh free me, Oh free me

The mirror melts,  
I'm somewhere else  
Inside eternity

Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The Garden of Everything  


**----------**

(because there's actually Japanese in this one…)

TRANSLATIONS:

Kare wa wakarimasen: He doesn't understand.

Kare no mushi wa meihaku na: His disregard is obvious. (See: he doesn't care)

-------

I'm sorry that it's so short, I just felt like I procrastinated enough and I wanted to give you guys _something_. (sob) Because of school starting up, I still have summer homework.


	12. What should I do?

CHAPTER TWELVE, Doushitara Jibun No Koto O Daisuki Ni Narerun Darou Nante

--------

REST OF THE LYRICS: **Kaze Ga Fuku Hi,** by Maaya Sakamoto.

doushitara jibun no koto o daisuki ni narerun darou nante  
motto motto jibun no koto o daisuki ni nareru nara

mita koto mo nai asa ya kiita koto nai uta  
atta koto mai jibun ni aeru ka mo shirenai

hitori yogari na kotoba narabete  
isogu sugita tte ii ja nai oitaterareru you ni  
maeburenai kimochi ga kokoro ni  
afurete kitan dakara  
konna ni oshi yosete kitandakara demo

_What should I do? "I think I may be falling in love with you", did you say?  
"More and more, I may be falling in love with you"  
If that's so... _

The morning I haven't seen, the song I haven't heard.  
The self I haven't met- Who knows, I may be able to meet after all.

Arrogant words line up in my mouth  
"We're going too fast", it isn't good for us ...I may be driving him away  
These feelings I'd heretofore never experienced,  
They come flooding towards me,  
onwards, relentless, but still...2

_  
_--------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, 'kay?

-----------

REVIEWS:

----------

Wow, I'm a senior! war whoop

By the way, there is a line from one of my other fics that you will recognize if you've read anything other than this! Look for it, and review if you know it!

By the way, this block is really hurting my soul.

--------

ANSWERS TO GENERAL QUESTIONS:

"Snape-sensei?"

"Yes?" was the answer to the tentative question.

"Will you please tell me…" Gohan began, looking nervous, "Why you hate Lupin so much? Do not take offense, but it does seem a bit irrational. Will you please tell me?" Severus glared, startling the hybrid into silencing himself.

"That is none of your business." he snarled angrily, "None at all." He swiftly turned back to his potion. "Go away."

Gohan blinked, still a bit put-off by the man's attitude, before the expression was replaced with a rather irritated one.

"Okay then." he said shortly, and left the room in a whirl of fabric. Severus blinked, not expecting _that_ reaction. Then he shrugged.

-----------

Still rather annoyed, Gohan plopped himself on the grass inside Gazer's pen. Everyone was out at Hogsmeade for the day, Harry included (having that cloak _did_ certainly have it purposes), but he had decided to stay back, after the other two had promised to bring him back loads of candy.

**What is on your mind, my little foal?** Gazer inquired mildly, and Gohan stared up into his gentle face, before a wistful smile grew on his face.

"I think I need to go for a ride. Would you mind terribly?"

**Not at all, little one. Hop on.** Gazer ordered, making the equivalent of a unicorn smile as the boy mounted flawlessly, and the unicorn circled around and began briskly trotting, before breaking into a smooth canter, tail flowing behind him like a silver banner and soaring easily over Hagrid's fence. However, instead of breaking down into a slower gait like he normally would, Gazer only sped up, switching into the faster gallop, leaping logs and ducking under branches.

"Whoa, easy, easy!" Gohan exclaimed, surprised, "What's your rush?"

Gazer didn't answer, and the only thing the child could do was hold on, fingers gripping tightly onto the satin mane, until the unicorn decided to slow. Eventually, Gohan gave up protesting and bent down lower so that his face was almost resting on Gazer's neck, bringing his hands up, and thrusting his heels down firmly, putting as little pressure on the flighty animal's back as he knew how and making himself as light as possible.

Suddenly, Gazer let out a high, shrill trumpeting neigh, that echoed through the forest and temporarily made Gohan ears go a bit fuzzy and leapt, strides digging roughly into the moist earth and sending up clumps of moss and dirt. Nevertheless, he was enjoying the freedom he was being offered and eagerly clicked his tongue, inciting Gazer to speed ahead, finally breaking through the brush and bursting into a large clearing.

Gohan immediately gaped.

**Little foal, does this not make you happy?** Gazer inquired, **I wasn't quite sure of what to get you, seeing as I am a unicorn, and you are…not, but this is from all of us whom you have helped or affected in some way.** The unicorn murmured, nuzzling the boy's neck. **Happy birthday.**

There in the middle of the clearing was a gigantic tree about as large as the Whomping Willow. In the tree was a large house made of wood and stones that looked as if they had come from the bottom of the lake. There were several windows on the three floors, a rope ladder, and a large door. Gohan's jaw dropped, and stayed there.

**Your Padfoot did the actual building.** Gazer commented, **But he was too embarrassed to come here and show you himself. The wuss.**

"Siri-san did this?" Gohan stammered, wide-eyed, "He didn't need to do this for me. He really didn't."

"But I wanted to." A voice said from behind him. The hybrid whirled to see a rather embarrassed looking Sirius standing there, cheeks a light pink. "I wasn't sure what you liked, but I was still worried about what you were going to do when the year ends. Besides, it wasn't like I had anything else to do and-wha?" He trailed off when suddenly he had a saiyan throwing his arms around him. Gohan was so short that he only came up to Sirius' chest, and embarrassed, the man hugged him back, kneeling down a bit to do it.

"Thank you." Gohan whispered, "Thank you so much."

"Hey, it's no problem, kid." Sirius replied, blushing again. "Don't thank me for doing something anyone should."

--------------

"_Doushitara jibun no koto o daisuki ni narerun darou nante, motto motto jibun no koto o daisuki ni nareru nara….."_ Gohan sang out joyfully about a week later. Draco scowled at him.

"Could you please at least make an honest attempt to be a Slytherin?" he complained, "Besides, we have finals coming up, why are you so happy?" Gohan beamed.

"Because I think I'll do well, and I'm excited about what's to come." the hybrid answered honestly, and Draco blinked. "What?" he asked at the questioning look.

"I just don't get you." Draco said in bemusement, "How can you be so straightforward about things like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what you want. It's like, no matter what happens, nothing phases you. No matter what happens, you always find a way to turn around to suit you." Draco's voice was slightly wistful. "Truthfully, it's been the only thing of Hero's that I really want." Gohan by then had stopped short, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Are you _kidding_!" he suddenly burst out, "ME, know what I want?" A slightly bitter laugh. "I have no idea of what I want. And when I do, something always comes up and screws me over, like, I don't know, my fucking _father_ losing his damn mind and deciding that the only way to ease his own damn pain was to kill his fucking kid! Oh yeah, that's getting exactly what I wanted!" The hybrid's voice had upped to a shout, and Draco reeled back, before narrowing steel eyes.

"Did you fight today?" he asked calmly, watching as the other boy shook his head angrily. "That's why. Go and calm down, then we'll talk. Got it-?" he trailed off as a Aoi's paw suddenly shot out and tugged at his pant leg. She shook her head in negatory. "What's she talking about?" he asked suddenly, and Gohan's gaze traveled to his insistently scowling pokemon, before shrugging.

"I have no idea." he asked, and Draco glared.

"Liar."

It would be an interesting sight for anyone walking by at that moment. Two boys, one in robes and a green and silver tie, the other in loose gi pants and a tight black shirt. One of them much taller than the other, with platinum blonde hair and eyes of steel, shouting furiously at the shorter, more slender boy with long ebony hair tied up in a ponytail who was scowling daggers at him. Sporadically, his fists clenched.

"Would you just leave me alone, damn you?" Gohan spat.

"No way in hell, I'd be a Gryffindor before I'd do that." Draco returned, a firm tone sliding into his voice like the silkiest velvet.

"I'd be fine if you'd left me alone!" the hybrid snarled. Draco scoffed.

"You? Fine? I think not! You're flying completely off the handle over one simple comment! I DON'T FIND THAT _FINE_ AT ALL!" Gohan abruptly reeled back as if he'd been hit, eyes wide at the boy's outburst He wasn't even aware that he was standing outside right in front of Gazer's paddock, and that the unicorn had his head thrust over the fence, whinnying worriedly at him. He didn't notice when his hands began to shake and when his anger began being replaced with sadness.

He wasn't aware of the exact moment when tears began welling up in his ebony eyes, spilling over, and slipping down his cheeks.

He didn't notice when his knees gave out and he fell to them on the grass, nor when strong arms wrapped around him, nor being held against a warm body. A pale hand with a silver ring on the first finger came up and gently wiped some of the tears away. A chin nestled in his hair as the owner of that hand held him close, both of them now in the grass.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Draco asked quietly.

After several minutes, he had stopped crying, and now felt almost dead to the point of exhaustion, nestled in Draco's embrace.

"Someone once told me something very important." The blonde began quietly.

"What?"

"Show me your world, so I'll never get lost. Show me your heart, so I'll never misunderstand. Show me your soul, so I can show you mine." Those beautiful silver eyes were solemn and determined, "Hero and I have already showed you who we are. I think that it's time you do the same. By now you should know that after all this, we aren't going to desert you. That you can trust us. Not just with your thoughts, or your life, but your heart. You can trust us enough to talk to someone about your father. Trust us enough to know that we will help you."

Ebony eyes framed by a wetness that caused his eyelashes to stick together frustratingly stared up at him.

"I'm completely sincere. Both of us will be here when you need the help, just as I hope you will be for us. Okay? I never want to see you like this again, do you understand? If something makes you feel this bad or makes you this upset, tell us, and we will do all in our power to help. If we can't, we'll find someone who can. I promise."

Nothing more was said between them.

---------

"Where is he? Damnit, where the bleeding, flaming _fuck_ is he! I know I saw the bastard, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Harry raged several days later, tearing apart the Gryffindor third year boys dorms, even getting down on his hands and knees and crawling under the bed and pounding on the slats. Completely gobsmacked, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron merely stood in the doorway, watching as their friend ransacked their room. Harry took absolutely no notice in them at all.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dean muttered, eyes wide. Ron shook his head.

"No clue. All I know is that he's been up here for about ten minutes shouting "Where the fuck is he!" and tearing our room apart. Trust me, the best thing to do right now is to let him kill what he wants then maim him later-"

Suddenly, a brown speck raced out from under an overturned dresser, and Harry frantically raced after it, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Damn you, get back here! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Was that Scabbers?"

"I think so."

-------------

"Get him!" Harry roared, racing down the halls after the brown blur, spotting Draco and Gohan, the former of which calmly kneeled down and grabbed the rat roughly by the tail.

"Looking for this, Hero?" he inquired lazily, a silky tone of malice slipping through.

"I believe he was." Gohan answered in the same tone.

"Hero and I will take him to the Headmaster." Draco said promptly, "Would you go and grab Padfoot?" Elegantly, his ebony eyes sparking, Gohan bowed with a flourish, turned on a heel, and began to bolt out the door. Harry and Draco stared at each other, grinned, and then grinned evilly at the rat in Draco's hands, which was trying its damndest to get free.

"I don't think so." Harry growled. "You're going to get yours," he promised, "Right, Reptile?"

"Most definitely."

---------

"Skittles."

"M-n-Ms."

"Pocky."

"Where the hell's you get that? Stupid Hero. And while we're at it, Hana no kisu."

"What are you two doing?"

Both Draco and Harry whirled around to see a curious-looking Remus Lupin standing behind them. Harry thrust the rat behind his back.

"We need to see the headmaster!"

"Like, now." Draco said, trying his Malfoy best to make it sound like a command. Which, technically, it was.

"Why?" Lupin inquired.

"None of your business!" Draco snapped, remembering Aoi's reaction that one day and following her example. Lupin frowned.

"No explanation, no entry."

Harry sighed, then turned on what he liked to call, 'The super kira kira shojo bubbly girly manga expression of DOOM,'. Lupin's amber eyes went wide, and then he sighed.

"Oh, fine." he muttered, "Baby Ruth." The gargoyle moved aside seamlessly, almost glaring at the three of them as they walked past.

Upon entering the office, Dumbledore looked up.

"What's wrong, boys? Is everything alright?"

Blank, Harry shook his head, and requested that all doors be locked, before setting the rat on the table with a rough thud.

"Take a look." he growled, emerald eyes sparking, just as Lupin leaned in close.

"Oh my god…" he murmured, shaking his head, "It's not possible…" the man's voice sounded distant, as if he were in a daze. "It can't be…"

"It is." Draco spoke up, "_This_ is the traitorous rat who sold out Hero's parents-"

"It wasn't Sirius, I swear!"

Everyone glanced around as one frenzied saiyan burst through the door, shattering it into splinters, a large black dog on his heels, eyes wide and frantic. Both of them, actually, Sirius, and Gohan. Panting, he skidded in front of the desk, before falling to his knees as Lupin trained his wand on the dog and wrapping his arms protectively around his neck.

"The proof is right there on your desk. Don't you touch Sirius." This _was_ an order, and Gohan edged a little closer to Sirius, fingers tangling in the silky black fur. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Calm down." Dumbledore ordered, "No one will be touching anyone for the time being."

"It's Peter.." Remus was still a bit dazed, then snapped back into the real world again as Sirius whined slightly and nudged Gohan's cheek. "Sirius Black, I promise you right here, right now. If you do anything, _anything_, to harm these children, you won't survive it."

"Mr. Black, if you would please join the conversation at hand." Dumbledore said, securing the squeaking rat with a flick of his wand, "Mr. Son, I suggest that you let him go." Reluctantly, Gohan obeyed, and with a pop, a man in blue jeans and a light sweater was sitting on the floor, his black hair cropped to his shoulders and tied back in a short ponytail. Remus looked surprised to see him so healthy, and frankly, none of them blamed him.

"Remus." Sirius spoke up evenly, "Let it be known that I would never, _ever_ harm either of these three boys in this room. Are we clear? _Never_."

"You are clear, Mr. Black." Dumbledore answered, "Please, sit."

"Yes sir." Sirius complied without complaint, sitting down in one of the chairs, watching with an almost canine stare at the squirming Wormtail, "Can I kill him first?"

"Not quite yet, Sirius." The headmaster replied, blue eyes showing a tiny bit of amusement. "Not quite yet. First of all, he can wait." A wayward hand-wave to Wormtail, "First of all, I'd like to say how very sorry I am. If we had only known-"

"Don't start." Sirius broke in. "Wormtail was gone, there was a finger, and I was supposedly the secret keeper. There was no other way to go in those times. No apologies are necessary."

"How is it that you are in such good condition?"

Sirius smirked. There was the question he had been waiting for. Smirk widening, he gestured to a blushing saiyan hybrid.

"He found me one day, and decided that I was going to be his new pet project, of sorts."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing Gohan.

"Yes sir." Gohan replied, staring at his shoes, "I did. But what else could I do? It was kind of my fault that he was hurt so bad, and-!"

"Hush." Sirius said, "They're obviously not mad. And I told you before, it's not your fault that you had to blast me into oblivion."

"Quite right." Dumbledore interjected, before turning his gaze back to Gohan. "Would you please go and fetch Severus? We are going to need some veritaserum." Suddenly, Sirius' eyes blazed, and he shook his head in a vehement negatory.

"No way! Not that bastard!"

"Inu-san!" Gohan scolded before either of the rest could react, "Snape-sensei is the only person in this castle who can make veritaserum, are you really going to let a little grudge rob you of your freedom? HUH!" Sirius blinked, then backed away slightly.

"Okay, okay." he muttered, scowling at the floor.

"If that's settled, Gohan, would you please go and retrieve your head of house?"

"Sure." was the saiyan's reply, and he walked past the rubble that used to be the headmaster's office door, before poking his head back in. "Kyojuu? I promise, I'll fix that." Then he was gone.

Suddenly, it hit Sirius right then like a sharp smack on the head.

He. Was. Free.

Silently, he pressed his hands to his cheeks, and as suddenly as it had begun tears began slipping down, dripping onto the floor. In an instant, Remus had him in a tight hold and was rocking him back and forth, muttering apologies every few seconds and crying himself. Draco looked away, slightly uncomfortable.

This was too personal. He shouldn't be seeing such a personal moment like this.

Harry, on the other hand, found that he couldn't look away. He had never seen anything so intimate, so undeniably personal, and so utterly heart wrenching.

----------------

"Snape-sensei?"

Severus looked up from where he was brewing a potion, eyes widening as one very tentative saiyan hybrid quietly slid open the door.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore-kyojuu needs you, and he requests that you bring a bottle of veritaserum."

"Why?"

"He requested that I not say."

Severus didn't miss the unusual undertone of distant cool, and vaguely wondered if the child was really _that_ miffed with him. With a grace that many would deem unexpected, the man got to his feet and followed Gohan, who was already out the door again.

Gohan made sure to stay at least three paces in front of his teacher, but didn't miss Severus' unmistakable jaw drop as he caught sight of the rubble that was once a gargoyle and a door.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No."

---------

NOTES TO REVIEWERS:

I have just been informed that I am not allowed to answer reviews now. Fucking bastards. However, all review responses will be posted up on my journal in a public post. You can find my journal by clicking on my homepage.

Thank you in advance, and I have hesitation in saying that the only good thing FF has done lately is make C2s un-rated. Bastards.

And yes, I AM evil. CLIFFHANGER. Oh yes, my friends.


	13. Endless Pianissimo

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (Oh my freakin' god, we're already at thirteen!): Endless Pianissimo

---------------------

LYRICS: **Wareta Mado, **by Plastic Tree. The title translates to Broken Window

fukaku fukaku fukaku suisai ni yure-ugoku boku no ishiki wa tada  
marude marude marude shizunde iku mitai ni yukkuri toke-dashiteku  
yume no iro yurari koku naru

wareta GARASU mado o aketara imasugu ni kotae o mitsukenakya  
mitsukerarenai boku nodo ga KARA-KARA ni naru mata koboreta

fukaku fukaku fukaku suisai ni yure-ugoku boku no ishiki wa tada  
marude marude marude shizunde iku mitai ni yukkuri toke-dashiteku

tokete tokete tokete nani mo wakaranaku naru boku no ishiki wa tada  
zutto zutto zutto nanimo wakaranaku naru

zutto zutto zutto  
sono mama

_Deeply, deeply  
In deep watercolor, trembling  
Is all my consciousness is  
It's as if, as if  
As if I'm sinking down  
Melting away  
The color of the dream  
Shifts  
And intensifies _

I open the broken glass window, I must find an answer at once  
Unable to, my throat dries up  
Again  
And I spill over

Deeply, deeply  
In deep watercolor, trembling  
Is all my consciousness is  
It's as if, as if  
As if I'm sinking down  
Melting away

Melting, melting, melting  
So that I no longer know a thing  
And that's all my consciousness is  
Forever more, ever more, ever more  
Knowing nothing

Ever more, ever more, ever more  
Like this

---------------------

RANDOM BLATHER** PLEASE READ!**: I've still got a block on this, but if you're still here, I thank you! I've worked so hard on this fic. Now, I've got an honest question. If I went into the other books, how would you guys feel about it? Would you read it? Thing is, I'd skip fourth year, because I have plans for that, and if I do the books it'll continue with book five.

And no, before anyone asks, SIRIUS IS NOT DYING.

However, someone will, before the end of this series.

-----------------------

MORE NOTES: I have been upset and worried about Katrina and the people hit the entire time writing this. If it isn't up to usual standard, I apologize.

To all of those people in Louisiana and Mississippi who were hit by Katrina, I offer what little condolence I might bring. I know it isn't much, and I ask you to not give up. Just keep trying. Please.

-----------------------

"No fucking way."

"I feel the same!" Sirius retorted, blue eyes dark and scowling, his face matching them. Severus snarled at him, but nevertheless handed Dumbledore the tiny bottle of clear liquid, who uncorked said bottle and took out a muggle eyedropper.

"This is merely protocol, you know." he said, holding the eyedropper out to Sirius. The man took it and squeezed three drops out onto his tongue. In seconds, his eyes were glassy and blank. "Good. Sirius, can you hear me?"

"Yes." was the monotone reply.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Oriel Black."

"Who is this rat on my desk that I have bound?"

"Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew."

"Good. Who is the child standing to your left?"

"Son Gohan, third year Slytherin."

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Were you the secret keeper?"

"No."

"Was Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore inclined his head, blue eyes sparking.

"No more questions. Severus, would you give Mr. Black the antidote?" Looking as if he would give 'Mr. Black' an Avada Kedavra, Severus strode forward and, for lack of better words, shoved the pink liquid down Sirius' throat. Quickly, the man's eyes returned to their normal alert blue, and he gagged.

"Ew, nasty stuff. Just like you, Snape."

"Shut. Up. Black. Before I shove my boot up your-"

"Ahem, gentlemen.." Remus tried to interject, just as Sirius replied to the previous comment.

"Oooh, kinky."

"You egotistical arse-"

"Mother fu-"

"SILENCE." Dumbledore suddenly boomed, looking down at the two of them in disappointment. "Let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?" Both Sirius and Severus stared down at their shoes. Even now, the venerable headmaster could still make them feel like misbehaving first years. "Back to business, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Gaze even, Dumbledore instructed them all to back away, and though they, especially Severus, would never admit to it, all three of them positioned themselves protectively in front of the three younger ones, while Draco complained that he wouldn't be able to see. Severus scowled, before silently allowing the boy some more room, but wrapping his arm around the blonde's throat. Harry rather politely asked Remus to move over a bit, whilst Gohan unceremoniously shoved Sirius' arm out of the way. The animagus scowled at him slightly, and 'hmphed' when Gohan smirked as said aforementioned arm traveled to rest over the boy's chest.

With a muttered word, a blue light shot out of the headmaster's wand, hitting Wormtail right on. Gohan's eyes widened as the rat writhed, twitched, and began to morph into some semblance of a man. The hybrid's face instantly twisted up in disgust, and he could feel Sirius' hand twitching from where it rested on his chest.

Peter Pettigrew looked like a rat. He was short man, and Gohan believed that he would be unattractive even if he wasn't grossly underweight. His hair was thin and colorless, unkempt, with a bald patch on the top. He had very small, watery blue eyes, and his nose was small and pointed like a rat's.

Gohan absently raised a hand and took Sirius' arm firmly, not saying a word.

Pettigrew looked up, tiny nose twitching, and all color drained out of his face upon seeing one calmly infuriated headmaster of Hogwarts, a completely emotionless Severus Snape, a shaking in fury Remus Lupin, and oh, we couldn't forget. A snarling Sirius Black.

"Oh….headmaster-! Sirius, Remus-!"

"Don't talk to me, you filthy traitor!" Sirius shouted, furious, "Don't you talk to a single person in this room, you disgusting bastard-"

"Enough, Mr. Black." Dumbledore interjected, "Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, for being a death eater, and for the framing of one Sirius Black. I suggest that you remain silent." With the manner of one used to dealing with things as such, Dumbledore bound Wormtail, and gagged him. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, it is your rights to take advantage of my absence to deal with this traitor in the manner that you wish while I ring for the minister. Do try not to kill him, would you?" The headmaster then left the room. Gohan promptly released the animagus' arm and Sirius exchanged looks with Remus, before they both nodded.

"You kids might want to leave, this won't be pretty." Remus said and Gohan raised an eyebrow, sitting himself down on a chair with Harry and Draco and pulling the large dish of lemon drops towards him.

"No, I think we're good. Besides, I believe that it is Harry's right as a wizard and a relative to take what he feels as his revenge after the two of you are done." Harry nodded at his friend's words, and swallowed when Sirius reeled back a massive hand and smashed Pettigrew straight in the jaw, sending the midgety man flying.

"That was for Lily," Another smash, this time in the stomach, "That was for James-!" Another hit, "That was for Remus!" Another, "This was for me!" Another, "And that was for the hell of it!" When he finished, Pettigrew was in more pain than he ever thought he'd ever been in, and was bleeding form a great deal of welts and bruises. The dog animagus suddenly stopped his onslaught for a second, before turning to the three boys, then clapping his hands. "I remember now!" This time, he pulled his leg back and slammed the traitor in the stomach, "And that was for Harry!" One more, "And _THAT_ was for even _daring_ to meet up with your death eater friends, and for the fact that one of them crucio'd a child, particularly _that_ child!"

Gohan glanced up, not expecting himself to be added into this rather painful equation.

Sirius slowly lowered his hands, breathing heavily. "I think I'm done. It's your turn now, Remus."

Remus answered with a nod of his head, stepping forward as Sirius stepped back.

"Peter Pettigrew, I trusted you. We all did. The second you even thought of betraying us, you were doomed from the start." He grew silent. "Sirius, would you please hold my wand for me?"

"Certainly, my friend." Sirius obliged, and watched in an almost morbid fashion as Remus, the most mild-mannered person he had ever met, began to pound the life out the squirming, struggling rat.

"These are for Lily and James!" Wham! "This is for Sirius and the fact that had to spend twelve _FUCKING_ years in Azkaban because of you!" Smash! "That's for Harry, and the fact that because of you his parents died!" Wham! "And god damnit, this is for me, you fucking bastard!" A final hit, and Remus drew back, taking his wand back. "Thank you, Padfoot."

"No problem. Harry? Do you want to take your turn?"

Emerald eyes widened, before Harry got to his feet.

"Yes, but I'm not going to beat the shit out of him, though heaven knows he deserves to get put in the same room with Gohan when he hasn't fought in a month." The boy said, and Gohan raised a brow, popping a lemon drop into his mouth, was he really that bad?

"Yes, you are," Draco muttered under his breath, reading the hybrid's look, "You are most definitely that bad."

"I hate you." Harry said coolly, "But I'm better than you. I have, at this very moment, the right to kill you, as do Professor Lupin and Sirius. But we're better than you. I'm not going to hit you, or kick you, or waste a single joule of energy raising my hand against you. But you'll get worse than that if I have anything to say about it. The dementors will come, and I hope you get the Kiss. When you do, I want to be there, so I can watch you lose your soul, you repulsive _thing_." Without another word, Harry returned to his seat, and Gohan tilted his head, his eyes widening when he saw his friend's hands shaking in repressed fury. Quiet, Gohan leaned over and took Harry by the wrist, holding it tight.

"Please relax." he murmured quietly, "That traitorous rat will get his, I promise."

At that very moment, footsteps began sounding from down the hallway, and seconds later Dumbledore, several aurors, and the minister of magic walked past the ruined gargoyle, Fudge giving in a condescending stare.

"Is this him?" he asked, staring at the now unconscious Wormtail, "What the hell happened-" He then caught sight of Sirius standing in the corned by the boys, and Gohan grabbed his hand protectively.

"Don't make a move, Cornelius." Dumbledore commanded, "As you can see, Peter Pettigrew is right here. You having nothing to do with Sirius Black." Fudge went ashen, stuttered a bit, and after about a half hour more of veritaserum, some clever manipulation from our dearest Headmaster, and the constant scathing death glares coming from Gohan's general direction, the pardon papers were signed, and Peter Pettigrew carted off to Azkaban until his trial.

When they were finally gone, Sirius collapsed into a chair, placing his hands over his eyes.

"What do I do now?" He asked half to himself, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Do you honestly think that I won't let you stay here? Your innocence should be all over the papers by tomorrow morning, so I think it best if you stay under wraps for a while." he said quietly, and Sirius slumped forward, face showing nothing bar relief.

"Thank you, so much." he breathed quietly, "All of you, even you, Snape. I still think you're a total asshole, though."

"The feeling is most definitely mutual." Severus replied, sneering, before turning to his two Slytherins. "Well, I think that the two of you have gotten into quite enough trouble for today." That was a veiled command that said quite plainly, _I'm annoyed and it's your fault, fix it._ Normally attentive, Gohan certainly noticed it but decided to ignore his teacher in favor of giving Sirius a solemn but sincere goodbye and walking out of the office, away from the killed gargoyle.

"Whoops, almost forgot." They all heard him mutter, and with a spell spoken in clear Japanese the pieces of stone jumped back together, the gargoyle regaining it's fierce glare. Dumbledore shook his head, smirking slightly.

---------------

"Kyaa! Kyaa!" Gohan whooped, the effects of what he had just done sinking into him at last, "Padfoot's free! Kyaa, kyaa!"

**I'm glad that you're happy, master.** Aoi told him from his right side.

"Happy? I'm more than happy! Yatta, yatta, yatta!" The hybrid bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, huge grin plastered on his features, "I feel so on top!"

**That's good,** Pikachu mused, **Now, have you decided what you're going to do? Don't try to fool me, I know you're having doubts.** Gohan smiled.

"You know me too well, my friend." he replied quietly, doing a small spin and staring up at the sky. "I don't really know what to do. I miss Sasuke and Goten so much, and everyone else too. I want to see Shigure and Sasani, and I want to hang out with Lance-san and Lara-san. But here, I want to explore, and learn about this world. I want to study here, and I don't want to leave Leon and Rettile." He stopped speaking for a few seconds, before returning, "I'll miss whomever I leave."

**Well, there's summer vacation for a reason, you know. Decide then.**

------------------------

END CHAPTER

-----------------------

Oh. My.God. Blocks suck llama balls. Anyway, as I said last time, review responses are on my journal.


	14. Even If the World Falls to Ruins

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Even If The World Falls To Ruins, I'm Sure We'll Meet Again

---------------------

DISCLAIMER: NO.

------------------

NOTES: This is the last chapter for this segment, and I did my best to make it really long just for you guys! I hope you really enjoy it, and I hope you stick with me for the next segment!

----------------

The lyrics for this chapter are from the song **Memories,** by **Gackt-san.**

mayonaka ni kimi to nukedashite tsukiakari ni terasarenagara  
"yume wa sameru koto wa nai" to boku no ude o tsukanda mama  
boku to kawashita yakusoku wa keshite hatasenai koto o  
wakarinagara mo kimi wa sotto hohoendeita

_In the middle of the night, I slip out with you as we're illuminated by the moonlight  
"I won't wake up from this dream" you said, as you held onto my hand  
We know that the promises we exchanged can't be completely erased away  
And so you softly smiled_

boku no kono koe ga todoku made kono basho de kimi no soba ni iru yo

_Until my voice reaches you, I will be right here with you_

ryoute o yozora ni nobashite te no hira no tsuki o mitsumeta mama  
shizuka ni nemuru kimi wa totemo kirei de

_We raise both hands to the night sky and gazed at the moon in our palms  
You're so pretty when you're quietly sleeping_

kimi no karada subete dakishimete hoho o yosete hanasanai kara  
mou nakanai de yo ga akeru made itsumo soba ni iru yo  
zutto... kono sekai ga kuchihatetemo  
zutto...

_I embrace your entire body and put my hands on your cheeks, I won't let go  
So don't cry any more, until the night becomes dawn, I'll always be right here with you  
Always... Even if the world falls to ruins  
Always..._

ima no boku ni wa mada warau koto sae dekinai kedo  
kimi to no yakusoku wa kanarazu mamoru kara

_Right now, I can't even laugh, but  
I'll definitely keep my promise to you_

boku no mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru kimi no subete o  
hanasanai kara  
mou nakanai de nido to mayowanai de  
arukitsuzuketeiku yo zutto...  
kono sekai ga kuchihatetemo  
kitto mata deaeru yo  
itsuka mata meguriaeru hi made

_You're still alive inside of my heart  
I won't let go  
So don't cry any more I won't be lost again  
I'll keep walking to you always...  
Even if the world falls to ruins  
I'll surely meet you again  
Someday, until the day I come across you again_

----------------

"Are you sure that it was supposed to look like that?" Gohan mused, right after their transfiguration final, "I'm telling you, my turtle looked like it was on crack!"

"Well, it was certainly better than mine," Harry responded in turn, "Seeing as mine still had the teacup pattern on it's shell." Gohan scowled as Draco smacked them both on the heads.

"Are you guys kidding? Give it a rest, will ya? Exams are over for the next few days, the least you can do is chill out and leave ME in peace."

"Shut up," Gohan muttered, "Just because YOUR turtle was perfect-"

"Tortoise, darling, tortoise."

"Whatever." Gohan flapped a hand at him, then flopped down on the grass that was growing taller and taller with the beautiful weather. He laughed as Kira gave a leap and pounced on an unsuspecting Aoi, and the two began a loud rough housing session.

"I was really surprised." Harry said suddenly, sitting down and taking out a notebook. Gohan looked up.

"Surprised about what?"

"What else? Sirius. It seems like there should have been more to it than what there was, a little more…I don't know, mass panic or something."

"Meh, take what you can and-"

"Give nothing back!"

"No, shut up, Ice, as I was _saying_, before I was so rudely interrupted, take what you get and run with it." Draco finished, scowling at his friend, who was gazing up at the sky. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly, eyeing. Gohan blinked and sat up.

"Can't pull one on you, can I?"

"Slytherin to the end, buddy. Slytherin to the end." Draco retorted.

"I was just thinking, you know, about dimensions, and such."

"What about them?" Harry inquired, sitting down next to the other two, "Seems simple to me. You know, where you originally come from, that place you took yourself to, here, there, etc."

"Not quite." Gohan added on. "In my original world, when I was about seven, a time traveler came to us, from an alternate dimension. Eventually, we were able to change the future, and Mirai-san went back to his own time. But I have to wonder, how many different variations of each world is there? Is there a world where I didn't flee? What if I eventually gave up fighting and became a total dork? And here, do you think that if I hadn't have come, would you two actually be able to speak civilly to each other?" Harry and Draco glanced at each other, before shaking their heads.

"Doubt it." Draco muttered.

"Doubt it, but maybe later in time."

"And that would change the future. I wonder if there is an alternate world for every fork-in-the-road decison that we make." Gohan explained, "I really should ask Yumi about it, I'm sure it's absolutely fascinating." Suddenly, Draco smacked him on the head, startling the lone Gryffindor. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Smooth, but not smooth enough, Slythindork." the blonde told him, "Now, get to the point I want to get at, what are you planning this summer?"

"Will you not get off that?" Gohan moaned, hiding his face in his arms, "I dunno, I dunno. How about suggestions? What are you guys doing? Rettile, Leon?"

"Nothing." Draco responded, frowning slightly, "Just letting my brains rot to nothing up in Malfoy manner."

"Much of the same," Harry answered in turn, "Slaving away with my relatives, etc, etc." Ebony eyes widened, and Gohan suddenly smirked. "What's that look for?"

"I just got an idea. It'll take some planning, but I think it can work. I just need to talk to Dumbledore-kyojuu and a few other people, okay?" Draco glanced at him skeptically, before sighing and rubbing at his eyes.

"I can't win with you, can I?"

"Nope, get over it."

"Flame, Reptile, do shut up."

-------------------------

"And there you have it." Gohan finished about a week later, sitting on a cushy chair in Dumbledore's office, arms crossed, and sucking on a cherry drop that he had insisteded the elder man try. Dumbledore raised a large winged eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And what on Earth makes you think that I should allow this in the slightest?" he inquired, sounding ungodly amused.

"Well, seeing as Rettile's father doesn't give a damn either way -pardon the language please, kyojuu- and you want nothing more than to keep Leon safe, I'd say we have a perfect arrangement. After all, what place is safer than another dimension?"

----------------------------

Gohan bounced on the balls of his feet, looking decidedly pleased with himself. Draco and Harry stared blankly at him, eyes wide.

"Are. You. Fucking. Shitting. Me?" Draco stammered, and only received a playful stare in return.

"Of course not darling, why would I do that-?" he was cut off when, after several seconds deliberation, Harry strode forward and nearly smothered him in a crushing hug. Gohan gasped. "Really, I knew you'd be happy, but --don't you think--you're taking it a bit-ack-far?"

"Have you any idea of what this means to me?" Harry inquired seriously, "This is just…." he trailed off, before continuing, "THE FUCKING GREATEST!"

**Language, Gryffindork.** Pikachu told him sternly, and Harry made a face at her.

"Whatever."

Abruptly, Gohan stopped short.

"How long have you been able to understand Pika-chan?" Harry shrugged.

"Meh, at least a few months. I thought you knew. Also, in case you weren't informed, Reptile has late night philosophy conversations with Aoi on school nights."

"Shut up, Hero." Draco hissed, going a light red, sheepish despite himself. Surprising everyone in the room, the saiyan beamed and took a running leap onto his bed, sitting up and unexpectedly pulling a startled Kira close.

"I'm so happy, I was wondering how long it would take! Congratulations!"

Once more. Gape-age.

"You knew?"

"Well, not that Rettile was having late-night philosophy discussions with Aoi on school nights, but I had a vague idea." The hybrid conceded, "I'm not that deep a sleeper, so it's no wonder now why I thought I heard the words Oedipus, Jesus H. Christ, and crackpot in the same sentence." Draco blushed from his ears to the roots of his hair.

"You _heard_ that?" the blonde was looking completely mortified by then, and was rewarded with Harry bursting out laughing.

"But-" Gohan began again, smiling sheepishly, "Kyojuu refused to let me whisk you guys off by yourselves, so he's sending two others with us."

"WHAT?" Draco roared, glaring, "What the hell is up with that?" Gohan scowled, not looking too thrilled with it either.

"Who's coming?" Harry interrupted, stopping the two others mid-sentence. Gohan scowled again. "No really, who?"

"Padfoot, for one,"

"Well, that's good."

"And Lupin." The hybrid's voice was clipped, and Harry winced slightly.

"Think you can keep yourself under control?"

"Of course I can." Gohan answered, "I'll be fine. Now, back to business, I think I should teach both of you a little more fundamental Japanese, seeing as we speak a variation of it over there…."

---------------------

Gohan really could have said that it was a dark and stormy night, but that would have been cliché. He could have simply said that it was raining and he couldn't see two feet in front of his face, saiyan vision or not. He could also say that he _really_ wasn't thrilled with his position at the moment.

Sitting in the tall branches at the top of a tree, he wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered slightly, watching lightning crash in the distance.

"Kira must be really worried," he muttered, miserable, "I wish I hadn't done this; Snape-sensei, Leon, Rettile, and Padfoot are going to skin me alive."

Should we start at the beginning?

It had started out as fairly normal, fairly non-lethal day. Seeing as finals were completely finished, Gohan had been out playing with Gazer after Draco dragged Harry off to the library to read up on myths. Eventually, the saiyan had gotten bored and had decided to go for a walk in the forest, where he played with the Thestrals and a family of kneazles, until he had finally realized that it was very late at night, he hadn't eaten, and his friends were going to kill him.

Of course, as is the rule, it had started to storm when he was about halfway out, and once he couldn't see straight, Gohan had immediately scaled the nearest tree. He hadn't moved for about two hours thus far.

Sighing, Gohan glanced at his watch. 12:30.

"I suppose it could have been worse." he mused, "I may not have been able to convince those acromantulas that I wasn't good to eat, and I may have had to seriously hurt something, which would have been bad." This wasn't working. He groaned, once a sneeze made it's way through. "Damnit!" Gohan cursed, "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

As if in response to his mood, the rain began to fall even harder, until Gohan finally had to rip a large leaf off of a tree (after apologizing profusely to the poor tree, of course) and wrap it around himself.

**What's wrong, little one?**

He immediately jumped, already skittish as it was.

"Huh?"

**Over here.** The voice called again, and Gohan soon focused his attention on the general direction it came from, before almost falling out of his tree.

"R-Rapier!" he stammered, and the large, horse-sized cat shot him the equivalent of a grin.

**Hello to you too, little kitten.** She told him, **What are you doing in this tree in this weather, why are you not in the school? How's my baby? What have you been doing all year- Oh my god, are you okay?** She grew concerned when Gohan sneezed again, before padding over to him, folding her soaked wings against her. Gohan sniffed, rubbing at his nose.

"I'm fine. Just me being an idiot again." He stopped when Rapier shook drops of water out of her fur, then placed herself behind him, paws resting around him, prompting him to lean up against her.

**Tell me.**

"Well," the boy began, "It's my fault for not looking at the time, and it's my fault for not hurrying my ass up to get back to the castle. Now my friends are going to kill me, my pokemon are going to kill me, I'm getting sick for this, and I'm soaked." He stopped, and quirked an ironic smile, before giving in and curling up, snuggling against Rapier's soft, ebony fur. "Katana's doing great, by the way." he commented, "He's about the size of a golden retriever now."

**Good, then, its about time he comes back with me.**

"I expected that. I wouldn't be able to take him with me where I'm going, and he's getting too big for the dorms. I also taught him a few good ways to use his claws and teeth, so it'll be less likely that he'll be hunted…." Gohan yawned widely, unusually sleepy all of a sudden, which wasn't helped by Rapier's calming purr rumbling in her chest.

**Rest now, kitten, I will watch out for you. Sleep.**

And sleep he did. At least for an hour or so, anyway.

Gohan awoke to a rather frantic Strasah nudging him awake and up. Her hackles were up, and her tail was fluffed, and she was unconsciously baring her teeth.

**Up, kitten, there is something unwelcome.**

Gohan blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"What's going on? What's here?"

**I'm not sure,** Rapier replied tensely, **But I don't like it. It smells canine.**

"It's Padfoot, then. Are you sure you're not just jumpy?"

**Kitten, I know this forest like the back of my paw, there is nothing that smells like that around here.** Rapier told him, looking around nervously, **It's close.**

"Think it can climb?" Gohan inquired, bristling as he felt just what was making Rapier so upset. She shot him a sardonic look.

**Let's hope not. **She said, **But if it can, we can always fly.**

They began to hear twigs and leaves crunching wetly about ten yards away from their tree, and Gohan flattened himself up against the tree trunk. He couldn't sense the presence of any animals nearby anymore, and growls and grunts could be heard by now. Gohan gulped, then dared to look down, regretting the action in a second.

A large, huge canine like creature was standing next to their tree, gigantic clawed paws on the trunk, digging large scrapes into the bark. It sniffed, then looked up, staring Gohan straight in the eye. Golden eyes met ebony, and the creature snarled furiously, opening it's mouth with a mixture of a howl and a roar.

Rapier's emerald eyes flared, and she swooped down, claws outstretched, returning the roar with one of her own, clipping the creature on the head, bringing up three large gashes.

"Oh my god…" Gohan breathed, "It's a werewolf. Good lord, it's a werewolf."

Said werewolf howled again, snapping at Rapier, who hissed. Gohan glared as it swiped at her.

"Damnit, knock it off!" he suddenly shouted, eyes flaring a bright green. Streaks of blonde began to flash through his hair, and suddenly the entire area about forty feet around them was illuminated up with light. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled angrily, firing off a light ki beam, "Get out!" This only seemed to incite the werewolf further, and quickly, it began to scurry up the tree, eyes staring at the saiyan's throat. "No!"

He fired off another blast.

"Get out!"

Seconds later, there was no choice, and the boy shot up like a rocket into the air, eyes wide and staring as the werewolf began to rip into the tree with both claws and teeth, right where he had been standing just a few seconds earlier.

"Oh, shit."

Screaming in anger, a family of kneazles ran out from a knothole in the tree, several squeaking young in their mouths.

"That's right, everyone get away, if you value your lives1" The hybrid shrieked, then swooped down, and knocked the werewolf out of the tree, avoiding getting his head torn off. Or worse. Blonde hair clashing with the inky black of the wolf, Gohan pinned it, just as a paw caught him in the face and flung him back, smashing him against a tree.

**DON'T TOUCH THAT KITTEN!** Rapier screamed in a war cry, dropping down to the ground, all the fur on her back and neck raised, mouth open to show all of her large teeth, and her legs spread far apart so to take up as much space as possible. The werewolf tested her with a lunge, and she responded in turn with a harsh bite on the head, holding it back.

Panting from the adrenaline rush of both the fight and being in super saiyan form, Gohan formed a thick purple ki rope in his hands, darting forward to tie the animal up by its legs, binding it's mouth, and promptly tying it to a tree. Once finished, he stood back, shivering slightly.

"Good lord. Good lord."

**Are you alright?** Rapier inquired, striding up to him and beginning to lick his head as if he were one of her own kittens. Gohan suddenly sunk to the ground, rubbing at his eyes with his hands, staring anxiously at the large scrapes decorating his arms, shoulders, and (from what he was sure of) his back from being flung into that tree.

"I'm good." he murmured, "Nothing like fighting a werewolf to get your blood pumping."

**Don't even joke of such things.** Rapier ordered him gently, licking at the bloody scrapes on his arms, **Do not even joke.** In a motherly fashion, she somehow nudged him onto her back and flew up into the battered tree, leaning the boy against the trunk. **There now, stay there, and I will look after you.** Gohan laughed weakly, as if he had a choice, with someone like her around. **Sleep. I will be here when you awake.** Unable to disobey, Gohan curled up again and allowed himself to fall out of super saiyan form, before closing his eyes and almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------

"Go…..han!"

**Master!**

**Gohan, please, where are you?**

**Son Gohan, if you've done something dumb, you're so dead!**

"Ice, if you're out here, I'm going to skin you!"

"You know, if you say that, it's more likely that he'll run just to escape from you. Flame! Get out here before I kill ya!"

"Hypocrite."

"Please refrain-Oh my god, what is that!" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing an intimidating feline face peer out at him from a tall tree, and upon seeing a very bloody, bedraggled Remus Lupin sitting beside it, rubbing at his head. "Good lord, Moony!" The man exclaimed and rushed over, propping the other up and staring at him in concern. "Are you alright? We were looking for you all last night, we were sure the shack would hold, when Snape couldn't make any wolfsbane this month!" Lupin coughed.

"Apparently not."

"How'd you get so beat up?"

"I've got a decent idea…." Harry mused, staring up at Rapier, "Hey, I know you. Could you come down here for a moment?" Rapier shook her head, and in response, Draco began scaling the tree, looking completely ridiculous as he did so.

"Um, yeah, I got the answer to that."

Upon reaching the top, Harry gaped.

Rapier was curled up, paws tucked neatly underneath, one deeply slumbering saiyan resting against her side.

"Wow, he must be completely wiped." Draco murmured, "He's not normally a deep sleeper." Pikachu and Kira immediately bounded over to him, peering at their trainer and friend in concern. Kira didn't even seem to notice that her former nemesis was the one with him.

**Is he okay?** The Delcatty asked worriedly, and gave a visual sigh of relief when Rapier nodded.

**He is fine, just exhausted. Fighting a werewolf isn't an easy task, even for someone like him.** The Strasah responded quietly, nuzzling Gohan with her nose. **Up, kitten, it's time to wake up. Your friends are here, and they're all very worried about you.** Nervously, Harry approached Rapier, and kneeled down next to his friend.

"Flame? Come on, Flame, you need to get up now."

Due to that, Rapier's purr, and the nudges his pokemon were giving him, Gohan opened one eye, gracing them with a blurry stare.

"Wha-?"

"Thank god." Harry exclaimed, before adopting a glare. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Leon." the saiyan apologized instantly, rubbing at his eyes. "I didn't mean to stay out so late, but I lost track of time and then it started storming and then- Oh my god, I got attacked by a werewolf! Is it still tied up? I didn't hurt it too badly, did I? Oh lord, if I did…."

"Calm down." Harry ordered, "The werewolf is fine."

"Who is it?" Gohan asked suddenly, "Was it wild, or Turned?"

"Turned."

"Who is it?"

"Look down."

Gohan obliged, and Harry was shocked to see that he only looked slightly surprised.

"I knew it."

"You did?" Draco cut in, looking skeptical. The saiyan nodded.

"Hai. Or at least, I had a good deal of suspicion. I knew that there was something off about him, but I had no idea that it would be something like that." Quiet now, Gohan staggered to his feet and slid to the ground, attempting to brush off the dirt. Remus refused to even look at him. "Lupin-san?" he asked tentatively, and the werewolf looked up, still refusing to look him in the face. "Lupin-san, I am sorry that I had to hurt you."

"Oh god," the werewolf stuttered, getting to his feet despite his injuries, and staring at the thirteen year old. "Look at what I've done to you…."

"Please don't worry. They've already healed, and the injuries came from the tree, not from you. What you're seeing is blood, nothing more."

"But still-!"

"Mr. Son."

Gohan then, for the first time, noticed Dumbledore standing there, looking stunning as always, in those blue robes with twinkling stars.

"I will understand, with this turn of events, if you are uncomfortable with Mr. Lupin's presence this summer and want someone else-"

"No, it's fine." Gohan answered shortly, "It will be fine, please do not worry about me." He smiled. "Really, it's fine."

"Well then, if that is the case" the headmaster continued, "Then things will proceed as planned, and we will begin making our way back to the castle, shall we? I dare say that there is a rather furious nurse out for blood waiting for you." Gohan gulped, but shook his head.

"I suppose I deserve it, in any case."

----------------------------

"Alright, let's see…" Gohan mused to himself at about 9:15 pm on June 15th, "Map, shoes, extra pokeballs, antidotes, potions, full restores, Nevermeltice, ribbons, cd player, grooming brushes, hoof pick, food buckets, toys, blankets, everstones-"

**Band-aids.**

"Aoi! We go through this every single time, I don't need band-aids!"

**Pack 'em or else.**

"Okay." Gohan agreed quickly, and Draco looked up from where he was packing as well. The blonde already had a rather large bag packed, and was trying to figure out how to stuff in a book on hair care spells. The saiyan glanced at him, amused.

"Shut up, Ice, if you aren't going to help. Go in, damn you! Go in, go in, go in!"

"You have no idea of how dirty that sounds." Gohan replied in turn, "But really, are you a wizard or not?" Draco stopped dead, eyes wide.

"You will never mention this again." he ordered, placing an internal enlargement charm on his bag. Gohan blinked, then immediately beginning to laugh hysterically. "Shut up!"

"Never!" Gohan declared to the world, before he was pounced on by an excited Kira.

**We're going home, we're going home, we're going home!** She exclaimed happily, licking his cheek, **We finally get to go home!**

"I'm glad that you're happy about it." Gohan told her, "To tell the truth, I've missed it too."

Finally, about an hour later, they were as packed as they were going to get. Draco sat up.

"Hey, since no other students are here, you want to go see how Hero's faring?" the aristocrat inquired, "Since there's no one to nag us about invading the lion's den."

"Sure, why not?" Gohan shrugged and stood, brushing himself off, staring at the internally enlarged backpack he was using to carry his things. "This is pathetic."

"How so?"

"Well, considering that I've had to spell this thing five times to make it big enough for all of my crap, I'd say that's pretty bad." Gohan replied, and Draco winced.

"Ouch. Sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"Not really, I at least don't need a feather-light charm."

"I told you, shut up."

-----------------------------

Harry leaned, disgruntled, over his bag, staring at how much stuff he had to take. He had more this year than he ever did, considering that now,he hadIshtar's scales needing to be polished every week, the simple fact that he had grown and Draco insisted on taking him shopping for a new wardrobe last time they were at Hogsmeade, after Draco announced that seeing anyone associating with him looking like that made him cry on the inside, and that Sirius seemed insistent on spoiling him rotten. Not that Harry minded that too much, of course.

It was odd not having any students in the dorms now, or even in the entire castle but the three of them. Sirius was still looking for a house, so they would stay there anyway, since Dumbledore said (and Harry suspected that Sirius had practically threatened him into it) that the blood protection could be renewed if Harry spent one day there that summer and every one until he graduated, which said day was already over and done with.

Suddenly, the portrait slid open.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We came to see how you were doing on the packing." Gohan answered, smiling. Harry grinned back.

"I just finished," he said, and gestured to his bag. "You guys?"

"Yeah." Draco said, "When are we leaving again?"

"This evening." Gohan responded, sitting down and pulling Aoi into his lap, "About ten. Because knowing Inu-san, he'll take forever, and Lupin-san will spend more time keeping Siri-san in line than packing himself." Harry smirked.

"Probably. By the way, are you sure that you're okay with Professor Lupin coming? Really sure?"

"I told you, I'm _fine_, damnit." Gohan snapped, scowling, "Would you quit worrying? I'm not going to up and die over here while you're not looking!"

"Knock it off, both of you." Draco cut in, just as Harry was about to tell his friend just what he thought of that. "Can we please not bicker over this?"

**Quite.** Aoi ordered, placing a strong paw on her trainer's thigh, **Be nice, children. That means you too, master.**

"Why do you call me that when you never listen to me?" Gohan complained jokingly, and received a teasing nudge in the face for his trouble.

**Because someone needs to keep you in line, and I didn't know what exactly I was getting into when I took this job.**

"Gee, thanks so much."

**You're welcome.**

Gohan sighed and shook his head, before he reached behind him and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"I know it's a bit warm for this, but since we're leaving tonight, I figure we could stand a little heat, right?" Smirking, he lit the fire with a miniscule blast and brandished sticks at his friends, "Shall we?"

"Here, here!" Harry cheered, taking one of each.

"Bonzai!"

"Kanpai!" Gohan added in, sticking his marshmallow on the stick and allowing it to roast to a light golden brown before he took it out of the fire. "Sweet!" he exclaimed and popped it in his mouth. Meanwhile, Harry had gotten his to the exact way he wanted it, while Draco has set his on fire, and it was only when Aoi put it out that he sat down and took another.

"Ha!" Harry laughed, eating another, "Some aristocrat you are!"

"You're so-"

They never found out what Harry was, though, as once more the portrait slid open.

"Are you guys ready?" Sirius asked from where he stood, large duffel bag slung over his shoulder, Remus standing behind him. The boys all got to their feet.

"Yeah, we're ready." Harry said, and Gohan blinked, startled, before abruptly taking a flying leap out the window. Lupin gaped.

"Uh-?"

"Meh, don't worry. He's just saying goodbye to Gazer." Harry informed him, and gestured for the lycanthrope to look out the window for a good view of Hagrid's pasture. Indeed, there was the sterling unicorn standing with the thirteen year old, his head resting against Gohan's chest. The saiyan lifted a hand and stroked Gazer's forehead once, twice, and then three times, before kissing him on the nose and giving him a tight hug.

When he got back, they all found it proper not to mention that it looked quite obviously that he had been crying.

"Are we good to go?" he inquired, inconspicuously wiping at his eyes, and everyone nodded. "Good, everyone, touch a part of me, physical contact is needed for this, okay. Let's go, then."

Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling loudly, Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing all of his power into that one little jump. Even a blind, deaf, and dumb man would have been able to sense the power flowing from him, and as quickly as it had started, a tendril of blue and silver began to twine around the group of them, before lengthening and enlarging into a thick, almost ribbon-like structure, encircling them like a cocoon. "Hold on tight, don't be scared."

And then they were gone. All that was left on the floor was a silver and blue feather.

---------------------------------

There was a carpeting of thick, lush grass. Tall trees who's branches swayed in the slight breeze that ran over their faces. A small town in the distance, with a large white building on the top of a hill with a prominent dome.

There was an amber-eyed man, his light brown hair streaked with grey. There were two boys, one a platinum blonde, the other with hair the color of pitch. There was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, who held a short, slender boy in his arms.

The boy was unconscious, and laying limply from where he was held. His pokemon stood beside him, staring at him in concern.

There was a sign that said on it in black letters: **Welcome to Pallet Town**.

-----------------------------

END CHAPTER

END PART THREE OF PARTNERS: BLACK OLEANDER

----------------------------


End file.
